


Elementary, My Dear Sidhe

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita Blake/Merry Gentry Crossover [6]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sex and Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Anita and her men to somehow help her good friend and Unseelie princess, Merry, to get pregnant...not that she has any idea how that is going to work.  But when a series of crimes repeatedly call Anita away and the Queen of Air and Darkness recalls all her Raven's to the mounds, including Anita's fiancé, it looks less and less likely there will be time for anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh whoops! Look at that! I accidentally posted the first chapter of the new story almost twelve hours early!
> 
> This is part six in my crossover between Anita and Merry's universes!
> 
> As before I will try and post three chapters a day (an extra one if any are particularly short) at around 8am BST every day. This is my final completed work in this series however story seven is almost complete so I will try and get the next one finished before this one is completely posted!
> 
> ** either side of text again represents mind to mind contact, normally between Anita, Rhys and/or Jean Claude.
> 
> And finally, NATHANIEL GETS SOME ACTION! WOOOOOOO!!!! *ahem* sorry about that, but it's just so exciting!

Ah sleep. For once, I was getting some. I was right in the middle of a fantastic dream. Jean Claude was there, and Rhys, when everything started to move or, more precisely, shake. I was awake in moments and still shaking. This wasn’t part of the dream, this was real, and although I wasn’t an expert, it sure felt like a 'quake to me. I sat up to see my penguins shaking on their shelves, some of them falling off. Deodorants and perfumes shook on the dresser, one bottle particularly close to the edge falling onto the floor and breaking. This was unusual. Illinois had quakes but they were few and far between and rarely did more damage than the odd cracked tombstone or chimney.  
'Rhys.' I put my hand out and touched him softly on the arm.  
'Hmm?' He didn’t even move.  
'I think we’re having a quake.'  
'We get worse in LA, honey, don’t worry.' He rolled over and slung his arm across me, trying to pull me to lay down again.  
'But we don’t here.' I said as the tremors subsided and lay back down.  
'Go back to sleep.' He nuzzled up and rested his head on my shoulder.  
I let out a frustrated sigh. Something about this had unnerved me, although I couldn’t put my finger on why. It just didn’t feel right. All the same I closed my eyes but sleep had been banished. Something had struck a chord with me, if I could only figure out what. I sat up and shook my head. 'I’m going to get a glass of water.' And I slid out of bed.  
It was a cool March Saturday morning, very early. It was one of those weeks where it had started out fine, with temps in the early seventies but then it had all gone south and we’d had thunderstorms on and off for the last two days. As a result the nights were quite cool and now I dragged my robe on over my sweats and t-shirt as I padded downstairs. It was typical it was cold and wet; we had Merry coming in from LA this morning so that in the next few days Jean Claude, Rhys and I could perform a fertility ritual so she could get pregnant with Frost’s baby. Yeah I didn’t know how that was going to work either. We'd been told that performing the ritual outside would make it easier for the magic to come but I was not going outside and getting jiggy in this weather. I’d get pneumonia. Actually I probably wouldn’t because I was protected by three vampire marks from Jean Claude, and in a manner of speaking, more recently four from Damian. Or was it him who had four from me? Either way I didn’t seem to get sick any more and you’d think Bert, who was no longer my boss but the business manager of Animators Inc, would be pleased, but if I wasn’t calling in sick I was calling in because I’d had someone try and kill me. And said someone was normally a preternatural of some kind and their wounds, provided they were inflicted by tooth or claw, took longer to heal.  
Nothing seemed to have broken in the kitchen as I looked around. I went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, righting a couple of cans that seemed to have toppled. I turned on the small light above the hob and sat at the table, sipping my water and thinking.  
'Anita?'  
I looked up to see Nathaniel standing in the doorway rubbing his eye sleepily. He was wearing a pair of regular blue boxer briefs, the most normal pair of undies I’d ever seen him in, and that was all. He had a fantastic body; I’d learned to appreciate that more recently as the ardeur had forced me to get to know him better. I still hadn’t ‘gone all the way’ with him but it’d been a close call a few times. I was in love with Rhys, engaged to him, and in love with Jean Claude and kind of engaged to him too, maybe, which was already one man too many by normal standards, but I couldn’t help my fascination with Nathaniel. Maybe it was my connection to him through the Pard I was in charge of, maybe it was because he now lived here with us full time and we’d got to know each other on an intimate basis, mentally and physically, maybe it was just because he was him. Whatever it was I liked having Nathaniel here, I missed him when he wasn’t and was happier when he was. I’d finally stopped looking at him like a kicked puppy, or rather kitten, and started to see a confident young man emerging from a broken shell. I was so proud of him.  
His hair was braided for sleeping and hung down to his knees, swinging as he walked towards me. 'What are you doing up? It’s only four.'  
'The 'quake woke me.' I wrinkled my nose.  
'There was a 'quake?' He slid into the seat opposite me. I didn’t envy him that, I knew the chairs would be cold on his bare legs and back but he didn’t mind a little punishment. I knew that intimately too.  
'If that wasn’t what woke you, what did?' I sipped my water.  
'I heard you get up and come downstairs.'  
I shook my head. We had an earthquake and he’d woken up to me creeping around the house.  
'So I missed a 'quake? We haven’t had one of those in a while.'  
'No, I was just trying to wrack my brains for when we did.'  
'It was Halloween, a few years back.'  
'That rings a bell.' I nodded. Finally realisation dawned and my eyes went wide. 'But that wasn’t a proper 'quake. Oliver did that.' I got up and moved to the phone, pressing the 1 on speed dial and listening to the phone ring at the Circus of the Damned.  
'You manage to get one opportunity for a good nights sleep a month, ma petite, and yet here you are awake at four in the morning?' Jean Claude’s voice floated down the line to my ear and I sighed then shook my head. I wasn’t doing this to get myself off.  
'I got woken up by the 'quake. Remember the last time we had one of those in St Louis that bad?'  
'It has been many years.'  
'Not that many, although it wasn’t a real 'quake. I don’t suppose there’s another earthmover you haven’t told me about?'  
Earthmover, Mr Oliver, was a vampire on the council who had gone it alone long enough to come to St Louis and throw all kinds of shit at the fan. He’d wanted the law back to where vamps weren’t legal and due to a pile up of circumstances I’d betrayed Jean Claude to him. But then I’d tried to make it right and it all worked out okay. Jean Claude and I both nearly died but we lived to tell the tale, or avoid telling it at least.  
'There is no one else with that power that I know of. If there was I would have heard, I am sure. It is the kind of power you brag about, not conceal.'  
'You’re certain?' I frowned.  
'Ma petite, you are so suspicious. I no longer find it necessary to lie to you as often and what would I gain by lying to you about this?'  
'You’d put my mind at rest.'  
'I am not lying, ma petite. Now go back to bed. You must save your energy for our baby making ménage a trois.'  
'Yeah, don’t remind me.' I said. 'Goodnight, Jean Claude.'  
'Goodnight, j’adore.' And he hung up before I could reply.  
'You don’t seem convinced.' Nathaniel said and I turned to look at him.  
'I’m not.'  
'But supposedly it’s all okay?' I knew Nathaniel would have heard the conversation; he had that great hearing of the lycanthropically gifted.  
'Supposedly.' I shrugged. 'Ah shit, I worry way too much. He’s right, I should be enjoying my good nights sleep.'  
'You should.' Nathaniel nodded.  
'Come on.' I held my hand out to him and with an exuberant smile he bounded up to me and took my hand. 'Bunk in with us.'  
'Really?' We let Nathaniel sleep with us most of the time, it was a Pard comfort thing, but because he’d been working tonight he’d gone into one of the spare rooms so he wouldn’t wake us.  
'Really.' I nodded as I led him up the stairs. 'It’s freaking freezing; I need the extra body heat.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is less than happy. Merry is down. Anita is motivational.

Merry had called and asked that both Rhys and I meet her at the airport with each of our cars. That was unusual because usually she rented a minivan and that was ample space for them all. I knew they were flying in on a private jet and there was a big press presence here; she seemed to have finally accepted that she was a princess and certain things were expected, like a show. It was also common knowledge now that one of her Ravens, her personal guards, now lived with St Louis’ very own vampire Executioner, who was also dating, at the very least, the Vampire Master of the City. Between the bunch of us we sold a whole lot of magazines and papers. More so when she came to town and visited me without going to see her aunt, Andais, the Queen of Air and Darkness of the Unseelie Court. So many people had speculated about how we’d become friends but it was unlikely anyone would ever know the truth, as Andais had covered it up so well. I’d been contacted by a sleaze-bag reporter to raise Merry's father, I’d instantly disliked him so I contacted her. It had snowballed since then. It was hard to think that that was a year ago now. Time sure does fly.  
Rhys and I had had flashbulbs going off in our eyes for about ten minutes and everyone had finally got their quote and photo. We’d made sure we were dressed nice, which for me meant darkest black jeans, a black t-shirt, low heeled boots and my suede coat. Rhys always managed to look gorgeous, no matter what he was wearing but maybe I was biased. He was wearing jeans too, but they were a blue so pale they were almost white. His stark white casual shirt proved his jeans weren’t quite that pure and he had a brown leather jacket to protect him from the wind, the rain having died off or I’d never have worn my suede coat for fear of ruining it. My hair was its regular black curls although a little longer than usual at Rhys’ request, hanging just past my shoulder blades. The stupid things you do for love, huh? Rhys’ white curls hung to his waist, almost as curly as my own. They seemed to be made for touching, they always looked so soft and inviting and at times when we had the opportunity to just sit and watch a movie, I’d find myself curling my fingers on one hand through his hair like some sort of security blanket, while stroking Nathaniel's sleek locks with the other.   
His eye patch was a simple white one. He rarely wore it at home anymore, only putting it on to go out. Sometimes he left it on when we got home out of habit but as soon as he remembered, off it came. Actually he was like that with his clothes too. He spent a lot of time in his underwear, which had graduated from briefs to thongs in the last few months after a conversation he had, that I’d deliberately blanked, with Nathaniel. It had started out as naked but I’d complained, a lot, that if the Pard weren't allowed to do it then neither was he. And he’d only started doing it once I got the ardeur under control otherwise it would have been a fuck-fest at our place for several weeks. So now everyone in the house, residents and frequent guests, were comfortable with casual nudity, except me.  
The doors from arrivals opened and two men I had never seen before held them open. When I say men, I mean fey men. Both were handsome and stood over six feet tall, one had brown hair cut to his shoulders, unusually short for the fey, a tone between true brown and auburn. His skin was an unusual tan; ‘sun kissed’ came to mind but that made you think of a natural suntan, his skin was natural but not caused by the sun. Opposite him stood another man with long red hair. It wasn’t red the way Damian’s was, a true blood red, but tones of red, like autumn leaves in sunlight. His skin at least was regular Caucasian. Both wore leather pants and tops in dark brown with matching leather trench coats.  
'No fucking way. What the fuck are they doing here?' Rhys said.   
I glanced at him and surprise marked his face, his eye wide, and his mouth slightly open.  
'Who’s they?'  
'Adair and Amatheon. Two other of the Queen’s Ravens.'  
'Maybe Andais sent a couple more guards because she knew there’d be a big press presence.' I said.  
'Something’s not right.' Rhys said, ignoring my suggestion.  
'We’ll ask Merry when we get to her.'  
Then the parade started in earnest. First came Galen and Kitto, looking less than happy; Galen in his favourite green sweater and mottled jeans, a warm woollen coat in navy floating around him. Kitto was dressed sharper than I’d ever seen him. He was much smaller than the others as though someone couldn’t quite decide whether to make him a man or a boy. Instead they’d decided to make him a man through the shoulders but a boy in stature. Merry had informed me it was hell getting him clothes so from the look of him his suit was tailored just for him. It was a blue so dark as to almost be black with a white shirt. He must have been wearing suits more often because he looked comfortable whereas before he’d looked like he hated it. Maybe it was all pretence though. Even though he was only half sidhe, they were still natural actors, of a sort.  
Frost, Merry and Doyle came next, with Frost on her right, head held high with a frown that could have folded sheets. He really did not seem happy, but with flashbulbs going off in my eyes, neither had I been, although I’d put on a brave face. Frost could be as cold as his name when it suited him although over time I’d come to realise there was a sensitive, fragile man hidden very deep down within him. Very, very deep down. He had on the silver shirt we’d bought him for Christmas and a pair of black slacks, covered by what was now starting to seem like a standard issue leather coat. Oh and weaponry. I’d forgot to mention all the guards were carrying swords and at least one gun that I could see which meant there were probably twice as many more I couldn’t. Shame on me, not mentioning the weaponry first, but boy was this a sight.   
Doyle was on Merry's left wearing his custom black body armour, which really looked like some sort of S & M clubbers wear. Very mild S & M clubbers wear. Buckles adorned both the top he wore and the sides of his leather pants, as though if you flicked a few they’d fall off. His dark wrap around sunglasses hid his eyes from all.   
Merry was almost invisible between them, or at least well hidden. She seemed small and delicate between these walls of muscle. Her red hair was getting longer, the sidhe scarlet locks now brushing her shoulder blades, so much longer than the hair that barely brushed her shoulders a year ago. She too was frowning and she could have passed for some high-powered businesswoman in her marl grey pant suit. Merry didn’t do black; grey and dark colours like burgundy were the closest she got. You couldn’t hear it but her heels would be clicking on the floor. She always wore heels, meaning when I was in my sneakers we were exactly the same height. I still found it hard to believe I was taller than someone. Woohoo.  
Two more guards followed them; both were tall and slender with long yellow hair, not blonde, primary yellow, hanging loose to their ankles. Their lips were full and pouting and their faces held a fey arrogance I’d come accustomed to in my dealings with the court. They were new too, making a total of four new faces. Who incidentally were all dressed alike, in the brown leather.  
'Consort help us.' Rhys said, shaking his head.  
'What?' I asked.  
'I don’t understand why they’re here.'  
'Like I said before, maybe because she knew there was going to be a big press presence Andais wanted more guards.'  
'That’s not the impression I’m getting from the look on our buddies' faces. Come on.' He stepped forward and I fell into step beside him. Galen and Kitto parted for us and we both fell into step either side of Merry. 'What the hell are they all doing here?' Rhys asked immediately.  
'Not now.' She shook her head. 'Get us to the cars and your place. I’ll explain it all then.'  
'Good to see you too.' I said. And walked off again, heading to the exit where we’d left our cars. We were allowed to double park by royal concession. We had special badges and everything but even if we didn’t I’d just flash my new federal marshal badge around and demand I got unclamped. And failing that the Browning would get an outing.  
Rhys fell into step beside me. 'This does not bode well.' He shook his head. 'I don’t understand why they’re all here, especially the goblin twins.'  
'The what?' A spared him a glance.  
'Ash and Holly. They’re part goblin, raised goblin. They hate the sidhe.'  
'I didn’t see any goblins.' I frowned.  
'The two at the back.' I glanced behind us. 'Just because they don’t look either like goblins or like Kitto doesn’t mean they’re not. I wouldn’t trust those guys as far as I could throw them.'  
'And we’re bringing them home?' I asked. 'What about the others?'  
'Adair and Amatheon were the ones that held the door. Adair is terrified of the queen and I suspect the reason his hair is so short is he disobeyed Andais on something big. Probably guarding Merry. He has no great love of our ‘mongrel’ princess.' That last comment was dripping with sarcasm. 'And as for Amatheon, keep a close eye on him. He’s one of Cel’s cronies.'  
'I don’t want Cel’s cronies knowing where we live!' I walked through the door first and pressed the button on my keys to unlock my 4x4.  
'You and me both, but what choice do we have?'  
'Fuck.' I shook my head. 'I can’t wait to hear the excuse for these guys being here.'  
'Tell me about it.' Rhys said and moved to his car. 'You can take eight passengers in your new car, right?'  
'Yeah. If I have to.'  
'Okay, I don’t want Ash or Holly anywhere near me; you take them, Merry, Frost and Doyle, Adair and Amatheon. I’ll take Galen and Kitto.'  
'Thanks.' I screwed up my nose. 'Just what I want, a car then a house full of strangers.'  
Rhys didn’t get to reply as they came out of the doors in a flurry of the press. Rhys called Galen and Kitto to him and everyone else started piling into my car. Frost and Doyle took the middle seats with Merry between them; Holly and Ash were right in the back with Adair and Amatheon up front with lucky old me. It was a tight squeeze and I was glad I was small. Amatheon was trying his damnedest not to touch me but it just wasn’t possible.  
'We must leave.' Frost’s voice came from behind me.  
'As soon as everyone’s buckled up.' I glanced around. Merry, Frost and Doyle already were, they knew my rules. Adair was just clipping his into place, as were Holly and Ash right in the back. Amatheon just looked down at me with a look close to contempt in his eyes. 'Buckle up, copper top, or I’m not going anywhere.'  
'Amatheon.' Doyle’s voice rumbled from his seat behind Adair. 'It would be wise to do as Anita says.'  
He paused another moment then clipped it into place. 'Thank you.' I said in a very sarcastic yet cheery voice. I was impressed I hadn’t said ‘about fucking time.’ I checked in my mirror and Rhys waved he was ready. There was nothing coming, so I punched it. It gave me a small pang of pleasure to see Amatheon grip the dash; I’d peeled off so fast and although I levelled it out as soon as we were back on the highway, for safety’s sake as well as Doyle’s sanity, but I’d made my point. Amatheon didn’t let go until I’d been going a nice steady speed for several minutes.  
**’What did you speed off like that for?’** Rhys’ voice came into my head.  
**’Just making a point to one of my passengers.’** I sent back.  
He didn’t reply, letting me concentrate on driving instead.  
The drive back was an uncomfortable silence. No one else spoke so I kept quiet too. There must be a reason, I figured, and I guess there were some things Merry wouldn’t want mentioned in front of the newbies. I wondered if the appearance of these guys meant the ritual was off.  
We got back to my place and piled out of the car. Frost did a preliminary sweep of the area visually and seeing no threats everyone piled out of the car and in the front door where I stood with it open. I stayed by the door as everyone went past, looking around for invisible threats that I knew weren’t there because I’d had the Pard checking the area all day.  
I walked in, finally, and took off my coat. Nathaniel was by my side in a moment taking it to hang up. 'I didn’t know we had extra heads. I’ll have to put more coffee on.'  
'I didn’t know either.' I murmured, not entirely happy, turning my body into him for a brief hug. 'Watch yourself with them.'  
He nodded and, after hanging up my coat, moved back to the kitchen to get more mugs and more coffee.  
'Anita?' Merry came out of the living room. 'Can we talk?'  
'Upstairs.' I said with a sigh.  
I followed her up to my room and watched her pacing in front of my bed. I stood out of the way down one side. She stopped and frowned at me. 'What’s that smell?'  
'Perfume. We had a 'quake last night and my Oscar de la Renta fell off the dresser. What’s going on, Merry?'  
She sighed and sat heavily on the bed. 'My aunt has deemed I need to get pregnant quicker and has designated me more guards.'  
'Guards as in more lovers?' She nodded and I went wide eyed. 'How many have you got now?'  
'Fifteen.'  
'Fifteen?!' I yelped. 'When do you find the time?!'  
'I’ve had to draw up a whole new schedule.' She gave me a small smile as she tried to make a joke.  
'How long has this been going on?' I sunk onto the bed beside her. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to tell her my news.  
'Since Ostara, only a few weeks. As you know I returned home for the ball but I found a plethora of naked men lining my way. Anyone the ring responds to is fair game.' She held up her hand to remind me of the ring she wore that was once her aunts.  
'Okay, so we do this ritual, get you a bun in the oven and it stops.'  
'It’s not going to be that simple.' She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I didn’t think I’d ever seen Merry look so downhearted. 'We need privacy for this and I don’t think I can get rid of them all long enough to do it. We haven’t discussed it with the new guards; I don’t know them well enough, and although I know they wouldn’t betray us it feels like I’m betraying them and their chance.'  
'Rhys said one of them used to be Cel’s.' I said, letting my disappointment at this news into my voice.  
'No more.' Merry wiped the tears from her face. 'He has sworn allegiance to me and I trust it, trust him. A lot has happened, magically, since we last spoke.'  
'Like?' I prompted.  
'There’s more than I can tell now, but the ring is alive, has brought the sithen back to life after years of nothing. Everyone has taken it as a good sign and a good deal of my guards are back to at least part of their original power.'  
'The godly ones?' I raised my eyebrows.  
'Some of them, yes.' I whistled low. 'And we lost one of our number.'  
'Nicca.' I said, realising I hadn’t seen him. 'Is he…?'  
'No. I found his true love, the ring found his true love.' She sighed. 'It’s meant to be, they are with child, even now.'  
'You’ve been hanging out at the courts too long.' I smiled. 'You’re speaking properly.'  
'If you were with my aunt long enough you’d learn certain sensibilities save you a lot of pain.'  
'I guess I’d spend most of my time in pain.' I screwed up my nose and it earned me a laugh which meant that she wasn’t as downhearted as she’d seemed.  
'Do not fear the new guards, Anita, they are new to the outside world and do not truly understand. Being exiled to the human world is one of the greatest threats to the sidhe.'  
'The threat I’m worried about right now is the one from your cousin if you don’t get pregnant soon.'  
'He’s mad.' She shook her head. 'Too much torture, he’s sick, was sick before he went to Ezekiel, but now? Now I think even Andais would fear him, if she knew him.'  
'I can’t blame her.' I shuddered. 'So we get you pregnant. We’ll work around this crap. When’s it Frost’s next turn?'  
'He just had one, or should have. He feigned illness so he could put it on hiatus and request it anytime.' She smiled wistfully. 'I was glad he thought of it because I hadn’t.'  
'So if we do the ritual he can step up to bat, so to speak?'  
'When are you going to get time to do the ritual without the other guards noticing? They’ll know something is going on. And if Andais finds out…'  
'Andais won’t find out.' I turned her and took her by the shoulders, looking at her seriously. 'It’s none of your guards’ business what I do and I’m sure we can sneak you and Frost into a bedroom for an hour, or two. If it comes to it I’ll start an argument with them and throw them out of the house. I’ve enough muscle myself I could get it done physically. We’re going to get you pregnant by the end of the week. If it’s possible we’ll do it, I promised, remember? And I try never to break a promise.'  
'You seem so sure.' She said and a final tear trickled down her cheek.  
I pulled her to me in a brief hug, wanting to comfort her with more than just words. 'I’ve got myself incredibly psyched up about this. We’re getting this done, whether you like it or not.'  
That got a laugh out of her and she sat back before brushing the tear away. 'You’re so damned stubborn.'  
'Yep. I promise you, Merry, it’ll happen, even if I have to kidnap you and Frost at gunpoint and go do it somewhere else, its gonna happen.'  
She stared at me for long moments and when she spoke there was a new conviction to her voice. 'I believe you. I believe you’ll try as hard as you can to make this happen but…'  
'No more buts or I’ll start kicking yours.' I said, raising my eyebrows. 'No doubts. We need as much positivity as we can muster. It’s no good if you lose it now.'  
'Alright.' She stood up, took in a deep breath and let it out through her mouth. 'I’m going to get pregnant. My life depends on it. And it’s going to be this week.'  
'A long mantra but okay, keep repeating it. ‘I’m gonna get a bun in the oven, I’m gonna get a bun in the oven.’'  
'You’d make a great motivational speaker.' She shook her head with a smile.  
'Yeah, well, if words didn’t work I was going to draw the Browning on you.' I shrugged.  
'Sex at gunpoint. What a way to make a baby.'   
'I don’t know how I’d manage the ritual while maintaining my aim though.' We both laughed.  
'And I know you’re not into voyeurism.'  
'Oh no. The less people present the better.' I stood up then corrected myself. 'As long as there’s at least two.'  
'Three can be fun.' She smiled knowingly.  
I knew that now from personal experience but didn't want to let on. 'I thought you weren’t allowed to waste it.' I said instead, leading the way to the door.  
'Who said it was wasted?'  
I raised an eyebrow at that. Then I shook my head. 'I don’t think I want to know.'  
'It might help if you’re really planning on having both Jean Claude and Rhys ‘help out’ with the ritual.'  
'I’m sure between the two boys they’ll set me right.'  
'With several millennia of experience between them, they’d better.'  
I didn’t let on but it was that several millennia of experience I was worried about. I had no idea what to expect but they both would know what they were doing and I’d deliberately been avoiding the subject. It embarrassed me talking about it and I could not have a conversation about a ménage a trois with those two without the ardeur deciding it was chow time. We'd dabbled sure, but still not with full intercourse involved because it was always under the influence of the ardeur. Play it by ear? I guess that was my only option. I just hoped they decided to talk me through whatever they had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, presumptions, crime scene, floaty Anita. Think that about covers this super long chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kind of apologise. I have only posted two chapters today, firstly because of the sneaky one I already posted and secondly because this chapter is soooooooooo long! I had forgotten how much happens in it!

The lounge was packed. Frost stood by the window, Amatheon stood by the door from the hall. Holly and Ash stood by the wall opposite the hall entrance. Galen, Rhys and Kitto were in various seats. Adair was missing and that worried me.  
**’He’s in the bathroom.’** Rhys sent to me as though reading my expression and I nodded slightly.  
'Introductions.' Doyle said. He’d got rid of his coat, as had everyone else. 'Holly, Ash,' he pointed to each of them in turn but they remained unmoving. I on the other hand nodded to each of them in turn; at least I was being polite. 'Amatheon.' He stared at me. 'And Adair is behind you.' That made me jump. Normally no one could sneak up on me and that unnerved me a lot. I stepped aside and let him through. He took up a post on the opposite side of the hall doorway to Amatheon.  
'Good morning.' Adair said.  
'May I present Anita Blake, Vampire Executioner.'  
Amatheon made a small noise close to a snort. 'You got a problem, red?' I asked him. I was standing close to him and I caught him glance at Doyle before looking back at me. I guess Doyle gave him the go ahead because he spoke.  
'You are not very impressive for someone who is supposed to kill bloodsuckers for a living.' He had a mocking smile on his face and I wanted so much to wipe it off. Galen made a noise of air sucked in through his teeth. Merry was giving me a look that said she knew he was about to get his comeuppance.  
'Okay, first up, my other boyfriend and some of my best friends are ‘bloodsuckers’ as you put it and if you ever use the term in front of me again I’ll have you sucking your food through a straw. Secondly, I don’t do it for a living, it’s a sideline. I raise the dead for a living. Finally,' I knew I was fast and I’d only gotten faster in the last few months that I hadn’t seen Merry and the guards. I drew my Browning with a lightning speed that I wasn’t sure anyone else saw and stepped forward; pressing it under his chin and holding his sword hand firmly in place with my other hand. 'Did you never hear the phrase ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’? Dangerous things can come in small packages, Amatheon, remember that.'   
'Put up your weapons.' Doyle’s voice travelled across the room as I slowly released Amatheon and put up the Browning. I turned my head but kept Amatheon in my sight. Holly and Ash both had swords drawn, Adair had started forward with a gun in his hand but no one else had moved.   
Galen was shaking his head. 'People never learn.'  
Amatheon glared at him and I offered him a sideways smile. 'You’re right. People don’t.' I moved to the side table and picked up the coffee Rhys had poured for me and sat between him and Galen. 'What happened to your luggage?' I frowned as I realised they hadn’t been carrying any when they came through the terminal.  
'It’s being taken straight to the hotel.' Merry explained.   
I looked at her where she sat in the armchair to my right and frowned. More often than not they stayed at my place and they all bed shared, or at least they did for sleeping, and used the couch and floor; but she didn’t normally bring this many guards. I guess the rules had changed in the last few months.   
'Are you guys staying for dinner?' Nathaniel asked from the kitchen door and it made Adair jump which afforded me a little bit of revenge for him sneaking up on me.  
'We’d love to.' Merry said. 'But there are an awful lot of us. We don’t want to make any trouble.'  
'No trouble.' Nathaniel shrugged and I smiled at him gratefully.  
'Actually,' Doyle interrupted, 'Several of our number are under orders to report to Andais, I believe.' He looked to the new guards, some of whom nodded. In fact they both nodded except for Holly and Ash. 'And Kurag.' Holly and Ash looked at one another then Holly nodded once at Doyle. 'So if someone can provide a ride to the mounds the remainder of us can stay for dinner.'  
'It has been a while since we were all together. I’m sure we have a lot of catching up to do.' Galen said.  
'I’ll take them.' I said and Rhys offered me a horrified look. **’I’m more scared of staying here and discussing the ritual than of driving these asses to the mounds.’**  
**’I’m not sure that’s the best of ideas…’** He started to reply but was interrupted by the phone.  
I raised an eyebrow at him as Nathaniel moved into the room a little more and picked up the portable phone we kept on a corner table. 'Anita?' I looked up at him. 'It’s Detective Zebrowski.'  
'Saved by the bell.' I said and got up, taking the phone off Nathaniel. 'What have we got, Zebrowski?'  
'Couldn’t this be a social call?'  
'No.' I replied. If Zebrowski had something for me then I had an excuse to go out and dropping the newbies off at the mounds would be more convenient.  
'Okay, bad news. We think we might have another firebug.'  
'What?' I asked. I swallowed hard. We’d had one once before and he’d come to town with the council. He was dead though, I’d seen his body burn up in front of me, smelt it, felt the heat. But with the 'quake last night and now this call? I was really getting worried.  
'A couple of fires, same spec as before. Can you come down, see if you can get anything?'  
'Zebrowski if the place is toasted and it is a firestarter I don’t know what I can do.'  
'You stopped it last time.' He said simply.  
'That was different. Last time it came after me and my…friends.' I almost said people.  
He sighed. 'Listen Blake, Pete Mckinnon is here, he’s asked for you directly. Come on down and if you can’t do anything at least we know.'  
'Where are you?' I asked and wrote the address down on the pad by the phone. 'Can you give me an hour? I have to make a stop on the way.'  
'Anything I’d like?'  
'Nope.' I said simply.  
'An hour's fine, we aren't going anywhere for a while.' He sighed.  
'Great, I'll see you in a while.' I hung up and walked towards the door. 'That solves that problem. Get your asses in gear boys, we’re heading out.'  
Doyle nodded and all the new guards trailed after me through the room but Rhys stood and blocked my path. 'What’s going on?'  
'Crime scene, firebug. So I have to go out anyway.' I shrugged.  
'I’ll come with.' He moved to walk to the closet but I stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
'Rhys, you’ve been bitching for weeks that you haven’t seen the guys in so long. Stay, it’ll be okay. I’ll call you.'  
'Take Frost.' Merry said and I looked at her.  
'I can’t take anyone with me to a crime scene.'  
'So leave him in the car.' She stared hard at me and I realised what she was doing. She wanted me to be alone with Frost so he could explain the ritual to me. I pouted at her but she just raised a pleading eyebrow.  
'Alright, Frostie, your ass in gear too.' I nodded towards the door.  
We all piled out then into my car, after I kissed Rhys and Nathaniel goodbye of course, and grabbing my old leather coat from the closet. Crime scenes could be so…dirty. Frost and I sat up front with the other four in the back arranged over the two rows of seats.  
'You have changed your vehicle again.' Frost said when we were underway.  
'Yeah. I found I needed a lot more seats than the other one had.'  
'It’s much more spacious. I suspect this is the kind of thing that Merry would like us to have, rather than the van.'  
'The van does offer a greater amount of concealment though.' I’d been in their beaten up old van, it was an inconspicuous way of getting around LA but not the most luxurious or comfortable of rides. 'You can get these with tinted windows though, I’m sure. You’d have to look into it properly.'  
'I will leave that to someone with more expertise than my passenger status.' I glanced at him and caught a smile on his lips. Evidently something had amused him.  
We all went quiet again for about another twenty minutes until Holly spoke, or it could have been Ash. I didn’t look. 'What is it that you offer Cromm Cruach that he could not get from the sidhe?'  
'What?' I said, a little taken aback by the question.  
'You must offer something that they cannot. What makes you of such interest to him?'  
'Wow.' I said and blinked a few times before speaking. 'I don’t know how to answer that.'  
'I can answer it for you.' Frost said. 'He loves her.' He said simply.  
'How can one of our greatest warriors love a human?' Amatheon this time, but his voice held no malice, merely curiosity.  
'Anita is more than human.' Anger had begun to creep into Frost’s voice, as though they were directly questioning him, not me. 'When her power flows through her she rivals that of Cromm Cruach himself. Anita does not fear death, she is death.'  
I glanced at him wide eyed. Was that really how he saw me? 'It’s a little more complicated than that but I guess part of the initial attraction between Rhys and myself was the similarity in our powers. But it’s grown into more.' I shrugged.  
'It is your power he loves.' I looked in the mirror to see Amatheon nodding. 'Now I understand.'  
'You could never understand.' Frost turned in his seat and suddenly I felt cold. It was as though as his anger rose, the temperature around him dropped. Soon my breath was fogging and I turned up the heat. 'You could never understand something you have not experienced. Rhys and Anita are a pairing that many of our kind dream of but few accomplish. They love one another deeply, would give their lives for one another, but most of all live for one another. Anita is a better match for Rhys than any sidhe of any court could be, living or otherwise.'  
'Rhys always has had unusual tastes though.' I think that was Holly again, or Ash, whatever.  
'Keep your tongue in your head or lose it forever.' Frost hissed and I pulled over, my hands were getting too cold to drive and the seat Frost and I were sitting on was iced over.  
'Frost.' I said softly and he turned to look at me. Snowflakes fell in his tricolour grey eyes and I found myself staring for a moment then shook my head. 'I think it’d be better if no one spoke about my personal life for the rest of the journey and you calmed down so I don’t get frostbite.'  
He looked at the seat and my breath freezing in the air and lowered his head, eyes closed. 'I apologise, Anita. Silence is perhaps the best option.'  
'I don’t mind a bit of chit chat; I just don’t want my dirty laundry aired to the new guys. They don’t know me well enough yet.'  
'Very well.' The ice began to melt and I resumed our journey.  
After some time, about ten minutes from the mounds actually, someone cleared their throat. 'I was there the night you asked the queen for Rhys.' I looked in the mirror to see Adair. His eyes showed he was afraid to ask whatever was on his mind. Didn’t this still class as discussing my personal life?  
'And?' I prompted.  
'I thought it incredibly brave of you to stand there in front of her and ask for one of her Ravens. Stupid but brave. Even though you did have her over the proverbial barrel.'  
'And that’s why I asked. You fey are big on your honour and as soon as she said it I decided what I wanted. After a cursory check with Merry of course.'  
'You checked with Princess Meredith?' He frowned. 'You had this planned in advance?'  
'Nope. Spur of the moment. But Merry and I can read each other pretty well. I looked at her and she knew instantly what I had in mind.'  
Adair nodded and that seemed to satisfy him. I wasn’t sure I’d have been satisfied with that answer myself but Adair really didn’t seem particularly sure of himself since Frost’s outburst. I can’t say I blamed him. It was the first time I’d known Frost go all…frostie when he lost his temper. He’d lost it a fair few times before but never like this. Maybe it was new, like Merry said; I certainly hadn’t felt the power leaking from him like that before.  
We kicked the new boys out at the mounds and drove off again, heading toward the rough direction of the crime scene. It would take us a while to get there; the mounds were the other side of the river, and it wasn’t long before Frost broached the subject I’d been dreading. 'I believe we have a matter to discuss.'  
'How much willpower did it take to bypass your night with Merry?' I asked, trying to drag it out a bit longer.  
'It’s for the greater good.' He said looking straight ahead. 'It is for us to have the chance at being a mating pair, for Merry to be safe once and for all.'  
'And for you to be king.'  
'I’d easily give up that honour for the guarantee of Merry's safety.' His voice was quiet and I knew he’d given this a great deal of thought. He truly loved her and like all great loves, you’d do really stupid stuff for it. 'Nothing is more important to me than her. Her safety.' He corrected himself.  
'I think the first one covers it better.' I smiled. 'Sure her safety is important, but it’s not her safety you’re in love with.'  
'You put things very well, when you aren’t cussing.' I glanced at him and, as I’d thought, he was watching me. What I hadn’t expected was the warm smile on his lips. 'You are the truest friend Merry could ever have asked for. We are all grateful you came into our lives.'   
I shifted in my seat, feeling uncomfortable. 'So what about this ritual?' Gee, I must have been uncomfortable to prompt this conversation.  
'It is a simple matter but I am not sure how learned in magic you are.'  
'I know what I know,' I sighed, 'but what I know is death, not life. I’m not sure I’m going to be much use.'  
'I can show you some exercises that may assist you, some ways of attuning yourself to the world around you.' I stayed quiet so he carried on talking. 'It’s merely a matter of being aware of life, the ground, its plants, even the air around us is living, to a degree.'  
'I’ve spent so long using my powers to seek out death. How the hell am I meant to switch it to the other end of the spectrum?'  
'Once you are done at the scene, we will make a detour on the way home.' I glanced at him. 'We will be no more than half an hour, at most. It will help you.'  
We drove along in silence for several minutes. 'I’m afraid I’m going to fail you all.'  
He sighed. 'You’re afraid you’ll fail Merry. Most of the rest of us would survive to a degree if Cel beat her to the throne. Merry would not, that is certain. For you to admit your fear to me proves Merry has made the right decision. And you would not admit fear to someone you did not trust. I take that as a compliment.'  
'I’m afraid and you take it as a compliment.' I shook my head. 'Do you really think I can do this, Frost? Do you think a former death god, a vampire and a necromancer are the right people to create life?' My voice sounded unsteady, my nerves finally hitting the surface. Why could I admit that to Frost but not Jean Claude or Rhys?  
He laughed, which wasn't the response I had been expecting. 'What you are matters not, Anita. There is a great deal of love between the three of you and what better to create life? The matter of death flowing through each of you is neither here nor there, there is magic and there is love. There is no better combination for what we are going to attempt, and if I had the choice, if I had to choose who would help make a child for Merry and I, admittedly I would probably not choose the vampire, but you and Rhys would be top of my list.'  
'Now you’re complimenting me.' I said, flicking my head forward so my hair covered the blush scalding my cheeks in a move I’d learnt copying Asher.  
'And you hate it.' He said simply.  
'Oh look, we’re at the crime scene.' I said, as the police tape came into view.  
'You would rather go to a crime scene than have a compliment made. You are a very unusual female, Anita.'  
'You know,' I said with a smile, pulling up and getting out of the car, 'you’re not the first person to say that.'  
I took my wallet out of my pocket and walked to the tape, showing the officer my federal marshal badge before ducking underneath it. There were a lot of official vehicles here. There were three fire trucks, one of which was still dowsing hot spots in the smouldering office building, four patrol cars and two unmarked cars, one belonging to Zebrowski, one to Dolph Storr, the head of RPIT, the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team. I could see Dolph, but at his height he was hard to miss. He was with Pete Mckinnon, the fire chief who’d come to see me last time a firebug had been in town. Pete saw me first and waved at me and I walked to them, glancing at the building as I went. It had been an upmarket office block, not unlike ours at Animators Inc. Space to let like this was becoming a premium in St Louis and someone would be set back a fair amount if their insurance didn’t cover it.   
'Dolph, Pete.' I nodded to each of them in turn. 'What have we got?'  
'One burning building with no apparent cause, other than CCTV from a nearby store showing someone exiting the building in the early hours.' Dolph said, looking at his notebook.  
'And we’re sure it wasn’t just arson?'  
'It wasn’t.' Came a female voice from behind me.  
I turned and saw a woman coming towards me with Zebrowski. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and dressed casually. She wore a long, heavy grey skirt that wasn’t part of a suit but looked comfortable, practical more than anything else. A white blouse and long velvet purple coat tried to bring the look from casual up to smart and only just failed. The sneakers didn’t help either. She had red hair which fell in loose curls to just below her ears and green eyes that were rather dull, but then I was used to Damian and Merry’s green sparklers. Zebrowski grinned from beside her. 'You’re looking dressed up, Blake. Trying to win yourself a newer model?'  
'What?' I frowned at him.  
'The sidhe in your car. That ain’t my buddy Rhys.'  
'No, it’s not.' I said ignoring him and turning back to the woman. 'What makes you think it’s a firebug?'  
'I can feel them. They used their powers here.'  
I raised an eyebrow and looked to Dolph. 'Anita Blake, this is Darina Mayhew, she’s covering for Tammy while she’s on honeymoon.'  
She held out her hand and I paused. 'No magic.' I said as I took it.  
She frowned at me slightly but did nothing magical, just shook my hand. 'It’s a pleasure to meet you, Marshal Blake, I’ve heard a great deal about you.' The frown left and was replaced by a warm smile.  
'Okay. So someone used their powers here. Definitely? It wasn’t just a gas leak from the 'quake earlier?' I was so desperate for this not to be another firebug, just as I wanted the 'quake from earlier just to be a 'quake. I did not need the council, or any other powerful vamps, turning up and threatening us right now.  
'The 'quake hardly registered in this area. But there is definitely the residual trace of a power being used on the building.'  
I turned back to Dolph. 'Why do you need me here? She seems to know what she’s talking about more than I do.'  
'Well Marshal, it may be because this is a preternatural crime. And last time you got it solved no problem. Apart from no one being apprehended, the attacks stopped just fine.' He gave me a stern gaze.  
I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. There was something else he wasn’t telling me but I couldn’t tell what it was. 'I don’t think there’s anything here I can do, but I can put feelers out and see if I come up with anything.'  
'That’d be fine.' Dolph said simply.  
'I’ll go then.' I said and walked away. I’d got halfway to my car when Darina caught me up.  
'I was hoping we could collaborate on this, Marshal Blake, I’ve heard a lot about the work you do and I think together we can get this solved a lot faster.'  
I stopped and turned to her. 'Listen, Ms Mayhew, the kind of contacts I have don’t take kindly to strangers so it’s better if I go it alone.'  
'You can call me Darina.' She smiled. 'I would like to help you though. I don’t mind going into dangerous situations and I’m sure that together…'  
'Darina, really, I don’t need any help. Or rather I’m used to not having it. Its nothing personal but I work better that way.'  
'You always get your man.' She smiled even more. 'Your record speaks for itself; you’ve solved more preternatural crimes in the last six months than any other Marshal in the country, if anyone can solve this you can. But I really believe that we’d make a good team. I believe there’s more going on here than meets the eye.'  
I tilted my head to one side slightly. 'Like what?'  
'I think the 'quake and the firebug attack may be linked.' I tried to hide my expression, I really did, but my eyes went wide anyway. 'And I see you’re thinking along the same lines.'  
I swallowed but not so she’d notice. 'What do you think caused it?'  
'At the moment I’m not sure, but you must have an idea.'  
'I can’t divulge that information in case it hampers my investigation.' I made my face as neutral as I could.  
'But we’re on the same side. Can’t we just…'  
This woman just did not give up. 'Listen, Darina, really, I’m going alone. If I get stuck on something I think needs your kind of special expertise, I’ll call you.' I turned and walked away.  
'I’ll get Detective Storr to give me your number, in case I need to contact you.' She called after me. I tried to ignore her. The last thing I wanted was Miss Enthusiastic following me around. I hoped Dolph wouldn’t give her my number but if she fed him the same spiel she just fed me, chances were he would. Dammit.  
I got back in the car and reversed a little too fast to the side street behind me and spun the car around. Frost gripped the dash to stop himself falling across the seat as I hadn’t given him the chance to buckle up, unlike me, but that woman had got me ticked off, I didn’t know why, but she had.  
'I assume it did not go well.' He said once we were on the road again.  
'No, it was okay.' I said, anger was seeping through into my voice and I didn’t like it.   
'Truly?'  
I glanced over to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised. 'No, not truly.' I shook my head. 'Tammy’s on honeymoon because Larry got her pregnant so there’s some woman covering for her and she was just a little too eager to be my bestest buddy on the case. She seemed to have better skills to follow it up but she wanted to pool our resources. If it doesn’t turn out to be what I fear it is anyway.'  
'I’m not sure I understand.' Frost shook his head. 'Let me tell you where I want you to drive us and you can explain on the way.'  
Frost told me to drive to the nearest beauty spot, a park with lots of open land and trees; Creve Coeur, on Marine Avenue and Dorset Road with a boating lake, playgrounds and lots of beautiful open spaces was the nicest and nearest. It was cold so I was sure it wouldn’t be overly busy with happy picnicking families, so there was that at least.  
As we drove I explained to Frost what had happened all that time ago, when first Mr Oliver then the council came to visit. He nodded as I spoke, taking in every word until I was finished.  
'And now you fear something similar may be occurring. And you really do not want this new woman involved in case it is similar and Jean Claude may be implicated.'  
'Not implicated really. But as Master of the City it would be his responsibility if any visiting vamps caused this kind of trouble. Its just more hassle than I needed right now.'  
'Speak with Jean Claude tonight. Tell him your fears and what you have found. You can do little until then.'  
'Except prepare for the ritual.' I said with a sideways smile that didn’t reach my eyes.  
'Except that.'  
We pulled into the parking lot at Creve Coeur and after a quick call home to tell them we would be home within an hour or so we got out of the car. There were about a dozen cars in the parking lot meaning there could be quite a lot of people around so I hoped whatever Frost had in mind wasn’t too…weird. He glanced at the map as we went in and led the way, that is I walked beside him but he steered me at the elbow when we needed to change direction.  
'Here.' Frost said. We’d reached a quiet wooded area where there were hardly any dog walkers or playing kids. He took my hand and led us deeper into the greenery, although it wasn't truly a wood, just a large group of trees in the middle of the park.   
We were surrounded by trees and what little sunlight there was filtered through the branches.   
'Close your eyes.' I eyed him suspiciously. 'Anita, by now you should know you can trust me.' I sighed and closed my eyes. 'Now, listen.'  
I listened. There wasn’t much else I could do. I listened to the bird song, the sounds of children shouting and dogs barking. 'And?' I said.  
He made a frustrated sound and I felt him move closer to me. He stood behind me and took my hands in his. 'Keep your eyes closed and listen harder. Hear the birds in the trees, singing at the joys of spring, the eggs they will lay and the chicks they will hatch.' He must have bent as his voice came directly into my ear and his breath ruffled my hair. I did as he asked and listened to the birds, isolating their calls as they swooped and soared and hopped along branches. 'Listen to the breeze, bringing movement to the leaves on the trees, the twigs on the ground. The gentle moaning of the trees as they sway.' Again I concentrated and could hear all those things, as though the birds had stepped back, not quite gone but offering centre stage to the wind. 'Now listen to all the sounds, but listen from here.' He raised our right hands and held them against my heart, his large hand covering mine completely and then some.   
I could feel a small pulse of magic from Frost, as though he was coaxing me to magically feel what he felt, what he needed me to feel. I looked for my power, one I only ever used at night, to find the dead, and found a small spark. I listened harder to the sounds and brought the two together, making them seem clearer, easier to sense. 'Now feel the living heartbeat of nature.' Frost raised my left hand and pressed it to the tree we stood beside. Combining it all; my little speck of dormant power, the sounds, and the rough bark beneath my hand; I concentrated. 'You are using your head again.' He said simply. So I stopped thinking and listened, felt, heard.   
It was as though I could feel the very sap moving through the tree, like blood flowing through veins. I sensed worms moving beneath my feet, in the earth below. I heard the heartbeats of the birds above me and the pulse, although that wasn’t the right word, of the breeze. But most of all I felt life as though it had always been there, I had just never seen it before; never been able to sense it.  
'That is what you need. To be able to feel life, to know what makes it tick.'  
I blinked my eyes open and leant back against Frost, my left hand dropping to my side. I wasn’t sure if this had been a life altering experience but it had definitely opened my mind to something that had always been there but I’d been unable to feel. 'Wow.'  
'Do you think you can find your way now?'  
'I think so.' I nodded and realised I meant it. Somehow he’d gotten me in tune with a part of me I didn’t know existed.  
'You will be fine.' He said and moved back from me. 'But now we must return home before they send out a search party.'  
He was right but all I wanted to do was sit down and listen to the sounds all around me. As though to make a point my legs buckled but he caught me, lowering me slowly to the ground. He must have crossed his legs as he sat as I found myself sat in his lap and he curved his arms around me.   
'Perhaps a little more time to recover is in order. I had no idea it would affect you so.'  
We sat together for long minutes as I tried to come down. It had been a long time since I’d been drunk, although less than a year since I’d been drugged. It was similar but not so restricting. It was like being punch drunk on magic.  
Finally he lifted me effortlessly to my feet and when I found my balance he pulled me by my left hand and led the way back to the car but I was still taking in the sounds, and now the sights, around me. How had I lived so long and never noticed them before?  
'Anita?' I blinked several times and looked up at Frost’s frowning face. 'Are you capable of driving?'  
I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I realised it was almost like waking from an all encompassing dream that was so real you were sure you were there. 'I’m fine.' I said. 'I was just a little...overwhelmed is all.'  
'I do not want you to wrap your new car around a tree on the way home. Would you like to stop for a coffee before we move on?'  
'That’s probably not a bad idea.'   
We went to a nearby coffee shop and I drank an espresso in one quick go. I needed the caffeine kick as though I’d just woken up. It was a weird feeling but I felt all warm and fuzzy too which wasn’t a bad thing. Unusual for me, but not bad. Another two espressos later and I was feeling my regular old self. We went back to the car and I drove us home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is cranky when she's sleepy.

I was exhausted when we reached the house. I hadn’t even done that much today, in fact it was barely past two, but I felt in dire need of at least a nap, even after those espressos. I gave everyone a brief overview of where we had been and dragged my ass up to bed. I took off my weapons and clothes, threw on my sleep t-shirt and joggers and fell on the bed face down. Of course I should have expected at least one interruption.  
Rhys came into the room. I didn’t look up, I didn’t need to, I just said; 'What?'  
'Well, that’s nice.'  
I looked up at him, just lifting my head far enough to see him. 'I’m tired, what do you want?'  
He blinked his one good eye at me. 'Anita, we have guests and I have never, ever known you be that blunt when there wasn’t someone after your ass, what’s going on?'  
I sighed and rolled over. 'Frost showed me something and I’ve gone from feeling all floaty to like lead, really let down.'  
He came and sat on the bed beside me, frowning. 'What do you mean, Frost showed you something?'  
'We went to Creve Coeur.' I turned onto my side and curled around him and closed my eyes.  
'And…' He prompted.  
'Oh.' I yawned. 'And he showed me how to find nature, with my powers.'  
'How?'  
'Rhys, I’m too tired. Ask him.'  
'I want to know what Frost has done to get you so shattered.' He started stroking my hair. That was not the best thing to do to keep me awake.  
'I don’t really know. All I do know is it worked. I could sense nature when I tried like I couldn’t before. Now go ask him and let me rest.'  
'What about the council thing? You said the last time there was a firebug in town he was connected to the council.'  
I sighed and opened my eyes again. 'Yeah but he died. There are always other firebugs but they don’t surface that often. I’m going to ask Jean Claude though, as soon as I’ve had a rest and he’s back in the world of the living.'  
'If it’s the council come to kick our asses, and the earthquake last night was anything to do with it, I’ll buy you a new bottle of perfume to say I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.' He smiled.  
'Don’t worry, Jean Claude’s kept me in plenty, there’s two more bottles in the bottom drawer. But if the council has come to town and they find out about the three of us being joined somehow too, I don’t know if any of us will survive.' I shifted again and rested my head on his lap.  
'You think they could kill us?' he frowned.  
'I think they’d kill me, Jean Claude and Richard. Without us you’re no threat to them.'  
'Let’s hope it’s not the council then.'  
'Let’s hope.'  
He was quiet for long moments and I even closed my eyes again in the foolhardy notion that he was going to let me sleep. Of course, I was wrong again. 'Frost told us how you feel about the ritual. Why didn’t you tell me?'  
I groaned. 'Rhys, if it is the council I need to get as much rest as I can.'  
'Don’t avoid the subject.' He jabbed me in the ribs so I rolled over the other way with a groan and wriggled as far away from him as I could. 'I can’t believe you could confide in Frost and not me about this.'  
'Rhys…'  
'No, Anita, you should be able to talk to me about anything. I’m your fiancé.' I felt the bed shift and sat up quickly. He’d crawled onto the bed and was on all fours as though he was going to straddle me.  
'Okay, Rhys, I told Frost because he brought the subject up. And he wouldn’t have made as big a deal out of it as you would, are. You’re making too much of it and I don’t need that.'  
'Your doubts could stop the ritual working, Merry needs us to…'  
'Frost has put most of my doubts away. I know how to contact nature, to use my death for life. End of story.'  
'You said most of your doubts.' He looked solemn.  
I made a frustrated noise. 'Of course I still have doubts. I’ve never done anything like this before but my biggest doubt was not being able to contact nature. I think I know how to do that now. Now fuck off and let me sleep.' I threw myself back on the bed.  
His eye was wide and his mouth slightly open. 'Jeez you’re moody when you’re on a downer.' He moved to get off the bed but I rolled over and caught his hand.  
'I’m sorry, Rhys. I hate this feeling, but I'm just so tired, a complete all encompassing tired that I won’t shake until I’ve slept. Please, let me sleep for an hour, its all I want, and then I’ll come down, play the happy hostess and might even discuss the ritual openly.'  
He looked at me and shook his head. 'I forget sometimes.'  
'Forget what?' I frowned.  
'You’re only human.' He offered me a soft sideways smile.  
'Mostly.' I replied.  
'Sleep, my love.' He bent and kissed my forehead softly. 'I’ll wake you in an hour.'  
I released his hand and my eyes closed, sleep enveloped me before I even heard the door close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardeur smut! Or Galen doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

I showered, dressed in jeans and polo shirt, strapped on my weaponry and went down stairs. The smell of food filled my nostrils and I realised I’d neglected one of Jean Claude’s cardinal rules; feed all your hungers. If I didn’t get some food down me I might not last until Guilty Pleasures opened to feed the ardeur.  
My stomach rumbled and things lower down purred. I was definitely going to have trouble lasting out tonight. In fact, after a glance at my watch, I’d have trouble lasting out this afternoon. It was barely half after three now. Guess I’d be making Rhys or Nathaniel take a break from socialising, either was fair game so to speak, Jean Claude had fed the ardeur last.  
I breathed in the smell of food again and realised it was meat cooking. Everyone was in the kitchen but the ardeur had tainted my vision, making the men in the room stand out as though on a radar.  
Rhys showed the brightest, then Nathaniel, with the rest of the sidhe all coming in the same, except Merry of course. Merry was still just Merry. That was a relief. She was sitting at the table between Rhys and Frost. Kitto sat the other side of Frost and Doyle stood casually against the wall facing the door to the backyard although I knew that was just a façade and really he was watching for threats. Galen was in the kitchen with Nathaniel, buttering some buns as Nathaniel fried onions.  
Nathaniel flashed a smile at me as I came in then went back to cooking. I kept staring at his back. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but I could still see the muscles in his back and arms moving as though in some enticing dance.  
'You’re up.' Rhys said but I didn’t look at him.  
'Uh huh.' I said absently.  
'I know that look.' I heard a chair move.  
'What look?' Merry asked.  
Nathaniel turned and looked at me again and the smile slipped from his face.  
'What is going on?' Doyle asked and I turned my attention to him.  
He was standing straight now, as though some switch had been thrown and now he was visually on alert instead of pretending not to be. All I saw however was six feet of dark sidhe skin to sink my teeth into, to sink into me, as the ardeur crawled out from the core of me.  
I licked suddenly dry lips and Doyle cocked his head at one side, like a dog. He was a flavour the ardeur hadn’t tried before. Doyle gave me a small, curious smile and my stomach did a tiny flip.  
'Oh no.' I heard Rhys say. 'Don’t you start.'  
I turned as his voice drew me to him. He’d made his way from behind the table and walked towards me. The ardeur looked at him like he was a glass of water my thirst was crying out for. 'Frost, did she eat lunch while you were out?'  
'No.' I turned my head again, finding Frost. I could roll my body in that silver hair and I’d wipe that arrogant look off his face.  
'I’m feeling distinctly left out.' Came Galen’s voice from the kitchen. I stared hard at him and took a step forward. Galen was weaker than either Frost or Doyle; I could do with him whatever the ardeur wished, whatever I wished. 'There we go.' He grinned at me and I felt my pulse quicken.  
'Rhys…' Merry asked a silent question.  
'It’s the ardeur.' Rhys said. 'It doesn’t come as often as it did, but when it does…' He took me by the arms and shook me slightly. 'Anita?'  
The shake did it, my attention snapped back to him. He was close and I could feel the heat of his body, the warmth of his hands on my arms, his one good eye swirled and I felt I could fall into the tri-coloured depths and fall forever happy. But right now the ardeur wanted something else. I hardly noticed the scars that raked across his face and the eye covered with the patch but now I noticed every contour on his face, each pore, where every scar trailed from and to. I let the ardeur fill me and took charge, not caring where I was or who was there.  
I grabbed the lapels of Rhys’ shirt and dragged him to me for a forceful kiss, so forceful he had to open his mouth to me. He made a small noise of surprise but that only encouraged me, spinning him by the lapels and slamming his back against the wall by the door. This time he growled at me and kissed me back, pushing his tongue into my mouth as his hands moved down my arms. After minutes he dragged his mouth from me and looked at me breathlessly.   
'Now I know you don’t want to do this here.' He glanced at the rest of the room but I was staring at the pulse in his throat. 'Nathaniel, you’d better bring up a couple of burgers when you’re done.' He bent at the knee quickly and I suddenly found myself thrown over his shoulder and being carried from the room. I started to untuck his shirt and dragged my meagre nails up his back, making him draw a sharp breath. I knew Rhys didn’t mind a considerable amount of pain but that was during sex, not before it, but right now I didn’t care; it made me smile and the ardeur dance in triumph. It knew exactly what was going to happen and it was exactly what it wanted.  
He put me back on my feet and slammed the door. We found each other again immediately as my hands fumbled clumsily with his buttons. There were just too damn many. I pushed my fingers through the gap between two buttons and pulled, sending buttons flying across the room and as usual into my hair. Rhys’ tailor sure was making a killing lately.   
He kissed me as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he placed not Browning on the chest of drawers and pushed off my shoulder rig before he began to pull my shirt out of my pants. His hands on my bare skin made me sigh and press myself further against him. Dammit why couldn’t I get this shirt off? The small piece of logic that I had left told me it was because his cufflinks were still attached. Rhys started to pull my shirt over my head but I stepped away and took over.   
'Take that damn shirt off.' I said with feeling.  
'Yes, ma’am.' He laughed with a smile.  
We helped with each others jeans and underwear and I tried to push him back on the bed but he stood his ground and pulled me toward him roughly so our naked bodies slapped together.   
'Not now.' He shook his head and caressed my cheek ridiculously softly making me try and lean further into his knuckles. 'You’re too far gone to take charge.' He ran his other hand down my side causing me to flinch as he went over my ribs, he knew that was sensitive. He moved back enough for his hand to slide between my ribs, the one on my cheek moving to the back of my neck. He held me still as his finger slid inside me, I was already wet, the ardeur had seen to that, and he slid another finger inside. I groaned as he started to kiss my jaw and he removed his fingers and used my wetness to caress that oh so sensitive spot. I knew he was doing this to make me wetter, not to bring me, we’d learned long ago that bringing me before we started proper didn’t satisfy the ardeur, it was just a bonus, and with guests in the house I knew he’d do the most sensible thing, not rush it, but to try and only bring me once, when he did. But where Rhys was concerned that sometimes wasn’t possible, one was not a number I was familiar with.  
Before the warmth inside me started to spread too far he moved us, laying me back on the bed but not too far. He remained standing and ran his hands down my legs, pulling at my thighs until I was lifted from the hips down then taking a grip with his hands around my ass he thrust into me.  
My head rolled back with a gasp of pleasure, it had only been yesterday we’d been together but it felt so much longer and it was as though he had to fight to get inside me. Every movement made me writhe below him, grasping at the bedclothes until my knuckles were white. He was deep inside me and held himself there for a moment as though savouring the feel but the ardeur screamed at me to make him move, start that journey towards his release and the ardeur’s satisfaction. I raised my hips, encouraging him but he held me still. The look in his eyes was one of dark knowledge, the kind that all men get when they know what they’re doing and know what the result will be. Sometimes it was good to be able to wipe a knowing look off someone’s face; other times it was good to know they were right.  
Finally he moved, drawing himself out of me so slowly I moaned again, trying hard not to stir under him but the sensation made it so difficult. Writhing beneath him seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He smiled at me with that darkness in his eye and it was almost enough to bring me, the warmth spreading further through me but again the pull of the ardeur reminded me it wasn’t me it wanted. I raised my hips as he thrust back into me and he let me. Rhys fit me perfectly, as though this was meant to be, he wasn’t too small for anything we had tried nor too big to be painful. He knew how to use what he had to bring both pain and pleasure, if that was what I wanted. In fact he seemed to know what I wanted on instinct without any prompting from me. He would be gentle if that’s how I was feeling or hard and fast if that was the flavour of the day. The latter was what I needed now but he was starting slow, knowing I needed a good level of endorphins built if I was truly going to enjoy what was to come.   
His rhythm increased a little and it was as though with each stroke he went deeper, pushed harder, making more room, teasing his way further into me until finally his head bumped the end of me, making me gasp and raise my shoulders and head off the bed. His pace only sped up from there, faster, the feel of him sliding along the sides of me bringing me closer still, harder, the tingling spreading through me as though to encompass me completely. Rhys filled my vision and my senses. His breathing was coming faster and I cried out over and over, my head rolled back and my eyes closed.  
'Look at me, Anita.' His voice was raspy as though it was an effort for him to speak and I moved my head back with effort as I gasped through the sensations. The look in his eye brought me, screaming his name, arching my back but I refused to break the eye contact. My body was in spasm around him and in my peripheral vision I could still see him moving inside me although he slowed a little, no longer thrusting as though to go through me. After long moments of the slower rhythm as I caught my breath he thrust hard into me and tightened his grip to one almost painful. Goosebumps broke out where he touched but it was as though there had been some switch thrown. I could feel my powers calling to Rhys’; they were so similar it was almost like two halves of a whole trying to reach one another. We never used our powers during sex because I had once done something similar and accidentally raised a whole bunch of dead I hadn’t meant to. But right now I couldn’t think straight enough to worry about what the connotations might be. His powers fed in a line down his arms to where his hands touched my body. My power reached through my chest to meet his and we stopped existing as people and became powers. It had happened between us once before, the first time we were together only not as strong, not as defined.  
It was as though Rhys’ powers had allowed his entire body to sink into mine, to caress places his hands couldn’t reach. Our world became light and power and that was all that mattered. We explored one another, learning new ways and places to touch, new sensations and different ways of teasing one another. The sensation was more than I’d ever felt and frightening at the same time, but my fear only seemed to feed it. I could hear our two heartbeats pounding together, just out of sync but equally as fast. In the all encompassing power it was as though Rhys wasn’t truly there, but inside me and all around me all at the same time. I felt safe, and warm, and loved. But then I felt my body rushing back to me and I was back on the bed.   
The only differences I could see was the ardeur had gone and a glow was coming from before me and knew without opening my eyes it was coming from Rhys’ skin.   
I heard Rhys’ breathing quicken and knew he was close to his own edge, his thrusts becoming faster and his hands moving to hold my hips in a painfully tight grip. That was my last straw, the power having drawn me to that silken edge again. He groaned as he came inside me in a hot rush and with his final shuddering I fell over the edge, convulsing around him with one final scream.  
He collapsed against me and I was flat on the bed with his entire weight on top of me. Rhys’ height was not all that greater than mine meaning from where he fell his body did not cover all of mine but his head came to rest on my shoulder, his heart pounding heavily against my breast. Both feeling sated, both feeling complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita tries to explain, and yet again Galen doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I"m starting to panic now, I only have this one and most of story seven written and then I will run out entirely! Because I am going through the process of having my own novel published (which was five complete novels and one almost complete) it is taking most of my time so my fanfic writing has had to take a back seat. So, a question, if no one minds answering! Would you be happy continuing with three chapters a day and then run out or shall I drop down to two chapters a day and make it last longer? Up to you guys!

I think I fell asleep, or lost consciousness. A soft hand touched my arm tentatively. 'Nathaniel.' I said quietly and opened my eyes. He was crouched by the bed with a relieved expression on his face.  
'I was worried after the power you called and I couldn’t tell if you were breathing or not.'  
I frowned at him and then realised why he couldn’t tell. Rhys was still on top of me, his breath rising and falling steadily, and man was he heavy.   
'Rhys.' I said but he didn’t seem to hear. 'Nathaniel, help me move him. We’ll let him sleep it off.'  
It was Nathaniel who did most of the moving. He stood and rolled Rhys gently onto his side and off me but still Rhys didn’t wake. I pushed up with my arms and moved my legs towards the side of the bed. I felt like I was jittery, like when you’re ill but are still hungry, but ill was a long way from how I was feeling. It was almost like I’d overdone things. I pushed myself to sit on the edge of the bed and found my head was buzzing. It was like I’d had waaaay too much caffeine and sugar.  
'I brought your food up.' Nathaniel was beside me on his knees again offering a plate with two burgers on it. 'But I think its gone cold.' I frowned at him. 'I didn’t want to disturb the two of you until you were done and then the power started…'  
'How long since we came up?' I asked taking the burger and taking a large bite. It was perfect, even if it was cold.  
'Almost three hours.'  
'And you felt the power?' I swallowed.  
'We all did. What happened?'  
'I don’t know what was different.' I shook my head. 'We didn’t do anything unusual it was just as though our powers needed an outlet.'  
'Downstairs looks like; well it’s bright down there. They’re all glowing.'   
I glanced back at Rhys’ sleeping, glowing form then back at Nathaniel as I took another bite. 'And you?'  
He swallowed visibly. 'I had a hard time not shifting.'  
'I’m sorry, Nathaniel.'  
'No, it felt good, I just didn’t want to freak Merry and co out.'  
I cupped his face with my free hand, brushing my thumb over his cheekbone. 'Well controlled.'  
'I surprised myself even.' He grinned.  
'Okay. A bathroom trip then downstairs.' I glanced back at Rhys who was still lying on his side with a stupid grin on his face. 'Cover him and let him sleep.'  
Nathaniel nodded and this time I just grabbed my robe and shoved my firestar in the pocket and after the obligatory bathroom trip I went downstairs.  
Nathaniel had been right. The living room looked like a department store window during the holidays, only these lights were coming from the five sidhe in the room. Merry was curled up on the sofa on top of Frost with Kitto curled around their legs. Galen looked as though he was asleep in the armchair with its back to me; his body slouched low and his long legs stretched out in front of him. Doyle too looked relaxed, at least more relaxed than I’d ever seen him. He was in the chair that normally faced the one Galen slouched in but he’d moved it further back so he could comfortably see the doorway I stood in, the front window and the kitchen door.  
'Sorry about that.' I offered an apologetic smile.  
'You always apologise for the most wonderful of things.' Merry said with a soft smile.  
'It wasn’t very Helen the Hostess.' I screwed up my nose.  
'Amongst the fey it is common for the host to extend her hospitality to gifts.' Doyle’s voice rumbled deeper than usual. 'I’m sure even this Helen would approve.'  
'I don’t know why I bother.' I shrugged. 'I’m always up to my neck in shit like this and you guys know that.'  
'Personally,' Galen’s words were slurred, apparently he wasn’t asleep. 'I feel doubly honoured. It was me you took a step toward.' He tilted his head up at me and grinned.  
'I wouldn’t be too proud of that, pixie boy.' I patted him on the shoulder as I passed. Nathaniel had brought a chair in from the kitchen and I knew it was for me. 'I only went towards you because I knew you’d be easy meat. Doyle and Frost are too strong willed to let me dominate them.' I sat down and smiled sweetly at him. 'You’d have done what I said. You’d have been my bitch.'  
Frost let out a sudden laugh, Merry and Doyle were smiling. Galen looked about to protest but Merry said; 'I’m sorry, Galen, but she’s right.'  
'Well, what about Kitto?' Galen pointed at him. 'He’d have been ‘easy meat’ too.'  
'Yess, but I had the sssense to keep my mouth shut.' Kitto said.  
Galen was dumbstruck, his mouth flapped a few times but in the end he just let out a breath and fell quiet with a sulky expression on his face.  
'Galen, it’s no big deal.' I said as I took the coffee Nathaniel offered.  
'May I?' Nathaniel asked quietly and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows almost pleadingly at me.  
'Go ahead.' I waved a hand.  
'Galen, you’re acting as though it’s a bad thing.'  
'Being thought of as weak is no picnic.' He folded his arms over his chest.  
'You’re not weak.' Nathaniel shook his head. 'Certainly you’re no dominant but you’re also not a total sub. Sometimes it’s good to fall in the middle, you’re not totally trodden on and you’ve not got the responsibilities of being in charge.' He smiled broadly. 'And I think you’d like Anita being in charge.'   
I shook my head but took his hand, knowing I’d have to make sure he knew I wasn’t actually mad at him. I felt both our heartbeats speed up for a second and I realised Damian had just woken in his coffin in the basement.  
Merry gave us a look. 'Are the two of you sleeping together?'  
'No.' I said.  
'Yes.' Said Nathaniel.  
It was his turn to squeeze my hand, knowing I’d want to answer the question properly or at least veil the truth to as much as I wanted them to hear. If it had just been Merry I would probably have answered more honestly and fully but I wasn’t so I wasn’t. And every eye suddenly being on me didn’t help either. 'Nathaniel is my pomme de sang. It’s a term normally reserved for vampires and their regular donors. Jason is Jean Claude’s pomme, Nathaniel is mine, where the ardeur is concerned.'  
'But Rhys just fed the ardeur, didn’t he?'  
'I love Nathaniel.' I said and it seemed everyone went at least a little wide eyed. 'Not quite like I love Rhys or Jean Claude, but I do. Our relationship isn’t the same.' I rested my head back on the chair. 'I can’t explain it. I’m tying myself up in knots.'  
'Now there’s a prospect.' Nathaniel said. 'You want me to try?' I nodded, giving him a look that said ‘no graphics’. 'A pomme de sang has a very privileged position without being an overwhelming part of their masters personal life in a, I suppose a marital sense. But that’s not right either.' He shook his head.  
'Not in our case.' I spoke again. 'Okay, time to be blunt. Nathaniel and I haven’t had full intercourse which is what I so middle American say is what having sex is.' I put my hand up as Doyle opened his mouth to speak, silencing him. 'I know, its naïve and not true but tough, that’s my view. Nathaniel and I haven’t had sex but we’ve done a lot of other stuff.'  
'And Rhys is in agreement?' Frost looked sceptical.  
'I’m sorry, didn’t we have this conversation in December? I have to have donors for the ardeur. I like to keep the body count down.'  
'What is the body count?' Galen frowned so hard his eyebrows met.  
'Regular or total?'  
'Regulars to start.'  
'Three.'  
'No prizes for guessing who they are.' He smiled slightly. 'And total?'  
I did a quick sum. 'Six, I think. Yeah, six.'  
His eyebrows darted up this time. 'Can I ask who or do we get to guess?'  
'Neither.' I said and leant to one side to get a better view of the hallway, putting down my cup. Doyle stood but I waved him back down. 'It’s okay.'  
I heard the door to the cellar open and close and Damian came into the room wearing his long tapestry robe. 'Good evening.' He said softly.  
'Hi.' I said and stood as he came towards me. I stepped into his open arms and he hugged me, lifting me slightly off the ground. We pressed our cheeks together; the most convenient naked part available, and took comfort from each others touch.  
'I think we can cross one off the list.' I could hear amusement in Galen’s voice though I couldn’t see him through Damian’s red hair. I gave him the bird and he laughed out loud.  
'What have I missed?' Damian asked as he put me back on the ground.  
'Nothing.' I said and that seemed to amuse Galen even more. 'Ah bite me.' I said to him and took my mug through to the kitchen.  
I’d slugged back the rest of my coffee in one go and had poured myself another cup when Galen walked in. He wasn’t smiling, at least as much as he had been. He had a small lopsided smile on his face and an apologetic look in his eyes.  
'Turn around, Galen.' I said, pouring cream into my mug. 'Before you dig yourself a hole so deep you can’t get out.'  
'Did I go so far that even an apology won’t work?' He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
I dropped two sugar cubes into my mug and ate a third before answering. 'You’re damn close.'  
'I’m sorry.' He said. 'I didn’t realise you weren’t in a teasing mood.'  
'I seem to be less and less these days.' I said moving to the plate beside the stove with some left over patties on it. I put down my coffee and started picking bits off the top one and eating it. 'Vamps, weres, fey and zombies seem to be about it at the moment. If it's not vamp politics it's fey politics, if it’s not fey politics it's pack or Pard politics and if it’s not that it's work politics. I don’t get to have good old fashioned fun. In fact screw fun, half a day of real life would be nice every now and then.'  
'Anita, every time we see you you’ve added another complication to the list. How many times have we had this conversation? Or similar?'  
He leant on the counter with his hip, effectively blocking me in, although I was sure knowing Galen it was accidental, and took his hands back out of his pockets, folding them over his chest. It seemed he didn’t know what to do with them.  
'It’s worse this time.'  
'How can it possibly be worse?' He gave me a look that said he thought I was over-exaggerating.   
I decided not to answer with words and instead opened my mind to Damian and Nathaniel. An instant later they were at my side; Damian and Nathaniel both using their preternatural skills to come to me in the blink of an eye. Galen actually jumped and started for his gun.  
'I believe you already know the other two thirds of my new triumvirate.'  
'Triumvirate?' He looked at me, amazed as Damian touched my right arm and Nathaniel took my left hand in his. 'Like you have with Jean Claude and Richard?' I nodded. 'Can you have two? I mean from the way your thing with Jean Claude and Richard always felt I’d have said that was it.'  
'It should be.' I nodded again. 'But it’s not. There’s five of us joined now, and if something happens to just one of us…'  
'Six.' Came a voice from the door and I turned to see Rhys wearing only a white thong in the doorway. 'It’s six of us who are joined.'  
'I was getting to that.' I screwed up my nose.  
He shook his head sending curls as white as mine were black cascading over his shoulders. 'If something happens to any of us, each of the others feels it to a degree.' He continued for me. 'It just so happens that if, for a change, it’s not Anita its happening to, she feels it almost as much as the victim because she’s the one factor linking us all together.'  
'And if she gets hurt,' Nathaniel said, rubbing my hand with his thumb, 'there’s a whole heap of unhappy preternatural campers.'  
I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood which seemed to have taken a depressing nose dive in the last few moments.  
'Shit.' Galen said, wide eyed. Then the grin crept back. 'From your display earlier I’m guessing its not just pain it works with.'  
Rhys and I groaned simultaneously and I slapped Galen’s cheek, not too hard but hard enough, as I pushed past him. I walked to Rhys and he raised his hand to meet mine, lacing our fingers.  
'You okay?' I asked, glad that the glow of his skin seemed to be fading, as did Galen’s and I hoped everyone else’s  
'I’m fine. I’d like to know what happened but I’m fine.'  
'I’d like to know too. As would the rest of the house. Guess that’s another question to the list of things to ask Jean Claude, although I doubt he’ll know.'  
He frowned at me. 'Why don’t you think he’ll know?'  
'Oh come on, he’s winging it with the two triumvirates, never mind the shit we’ve got going on.' The phone began to ring but I’d already starting to move towards it, knowing who it was. 'I’m coming over, I’ll be there in an hour.' And hung up.  
'Jean Claude.' Damian, Nathaniel and Rhys said and I heard Galen say ‘ah.’ As if that answered an unspoken question.  
'Okay, going to get dressed. Tell everyone they’d better get ready for an evening at the circus.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Jean Claude have an argument; Rhys isn't happy that Dolph has his number.

The circus was packed. It had turned warm again for the evening and as it was a Saturday, kids ran among the crowds, eating cotton candy as parents yelled after them and other thrill seekers avoided them. At least I assumed that was what was going on. I could hear all the noise as we went in through the back door and down the uneven stairs to Jean Claude’s quarters below.  
Everyone was following me, or Rhys and me, who was holding my left hand and kept smiling at me. It wasn’t a happy smile it was a reassuring one, one I didn’t return. I had my irritated face on. The face that said there was too much stuff going on that I didn’t understand but couldn’t do a damn thing about it. It was not a happy face. Nathaniel and Damian were staying close to me too; they seemed to be taking it in turns to either brush imaginary lint from my shoulders or to take fluff that wasn’t really there from my hair. I knew it was a comfort thing and I wasn’t going to complain. I liked having them both around and I liked that they touched me, that it made them feel safe. It made me feel safe too. Okay, maybe safe was the wrong word but with Damian’s hand brushing my shoulder, Nathaniel lightly touching my hair and Rhys' hand in mine I was almost complete. Just one thing was missing.  
That one thing was sitting at his desk in his large sitting room, under the picture of himself, Asher and Julianna, Asher’s late human servant. He held up a hand as we all traipsed in and finished what he was writing before replacing his antique fountain pen in its holder and looking up at us. Merry and the guards had spread out a little but Rhys, Damian, Nathaniel and myself were stood in our own little group. Pretty much huddled together only not quite.  
Jean Claude looked from us to Merry then sighed. 'I would like to say it is nice to see you, Meredith, but it appears whenever you come to town ma petite finds another way to make her and most often all of our lives more difficult.'  
Merry smiled. I didn’t. I hope he didn’t really think I was doing this shit on purpose. 'It’s good to see you, Jean Claude.' She said. 'No matter what Anita might have going on.'  
I scowled and felt Nathaniel’s hand slide under my hair to touch my neck and Damian touch the back of my right hand. 'Yeah, I like this shit happening.' I said but with Rhys holding my left hand too, it was hard to be mad, or at least stay mad. 'Cool it, guys.' I said and stepped away from them. Rhys let me go reluctantly but Damian and Nathaniel did so immediately. 'Jean Claude, if you think I’m pulling crap like this on purpose I’ll stop coming here when shit happens. Just say the word and I’m gone.' I stood on my own in front of the desk staring him down. Or trying to. He was dead and could do this all day I guess. Or all night rather.  
He sighed deeply and stood, leaning on the desk with his hands which appeared a stark white against his black shirt, his usual frilly affair hanging open to his leather pants, buckled tightly against his waist. 'You know I would not change things between us, ma petite, even if I could, however the rate at which you are gaining powers and increasing those you already have,' he spread his hands in a wide gesture, 'I am having trouble keeping up.'  
'Fine, we’ll ignore it.' I frowned. 'I have more important shit to worry about as it is.'  
He made a frustrated noise. 'It cannot be ignored, ma petite, not by you, by me or any of us! Twice today I have felt your powers flare, twice today I have wondered what has been unleashed in you and I am here still wondering what has set these new powers in motion while you are arguing that it is unimportant!'   
'Mark two on the council theory.' I said ignoring him. 'We have a firebug in town. Can I start worrying about that now?'  
He threw his hands in the air, making an even more frustrated sound and moved around the desk to stand in front of me. 'Just because there have been two such events does not mean that the council is back in town! No one on the council or in its lower echelons has the same power as Monsieur Oliver, I do not know of any connected to the council who has power over fire, and I do not think, if the council did come back to St Louis, that they would bother with such niceties as to warn us of their presence. If they come for us, because they believe we are too powerful to be kept alive, they will descend upon us with force. We would in all likelihood survive the attack, barely, if only to be taken for a more severe and painful death before the council proper.'  
'Well if you’re not going to help.' I said simply and turned to leave…and noticed we were on our own. 'When did they leave?'  
'While you were stubbornly refusing to believe that we might not actually have a personal stake in current events I believe.' I turned with a frown on my face to where he was now perched on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed.  
'Excuse me, but you were the one who was bawling me out, not the other way around!' I put my hands on my hips.  
'Why not now stamp your foot, Anita. It will go perfectly with how you are acting.'   
My eyes went wide as my anger rose. 'Don’t talk to me like I’m a spoilt child! I have had a hell of a day and I don’t need your shit on top of it!' I turned to the door but he was in front of it before I reached it. 'Move.' I said simply.  
'Anita, we must discuss what has happened today. You connected to a magic I am not sure had anything to do with the marks, your necromancy or the link you have to Rhys. What I felt was…natural. Not death.'  
'I know what happened, it wasn’t an increase in my power it was…a lesson. To help us. To help Merry. Now move before I move you.'  
'To help Merry?' He shook his head. 'I do not understand.'  
'Well how about for once you trust me and let me get on with this other crap.' He looked at me sceptically. 'Listen, Jean Claude, everything is fine, the power was nothing to worry about and now I have to try and find out how this 'quake and firebug are linked so if you don’t mind?' I was going for rational. So far arguing hadn’t got me anywhere. It was worth a shot, I guess.  
He sighed and sounded extremely frustrated. Good. Glad I wasn’t the only one. 'Ma petite, there is no connection. You are looking for something that is not there. Ignore the 'quake and hunt your pyro. Please.'  
'There is a connection, Jean Claude, and I’m not the only person to think so.'  
He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. 'Who, ma petite?'  
'The witch who’s covering Tammy’s honeymoon. She told me she thinks they’re connected.'  
He sighed long and deep, so it was hardly a sigh at all. 'Perhaps you should start at the beginning.'  
We sat down and I did. Arguing with Jean Claude was hard work these days, especially since the ardeur kicked in at Christmas. How could I argue when all I wanted to do was run my fingers up his bare chest and into his hair then drag him down on top of me?   
I explained everything, from Merry’s arrival with all the new guards, the crime scene and the power Frost showed me. Once I was done he nodded slowly. 'That explains it all, ma petite.'  
'No, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t believe you’?'  
'I am sorry.' He kissed my forehead softly. 'But even if the 'quake and the firebug are connected I do not think that it is connected to the council.' He held a finger to my lips as I went to protest. 'However it is possible that they were caused by vampires who are not connected to the council. I truly have not heard of anyone else with the power of Earthmover and as you know firebugs are few and far between. Remember it could be vampires, ma petite, and if it is they could well have come to challenge us, but it could equally be some other magic user. A witch, a sorcerer, the fey even. There are other magics beside mine.' He smiled and raised my hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
'Yeah but yours is the only kind that causes me trouble on a regular basis.' I teased.  
He laughed softly. 'I beg to differ, ma petite. You have equal amounts of trouble from vampires, were’s and fey.'  
'At least I can rule out were’s.' I shrugged. That was something at least.  
'Are you two done?' Rhys’ voice turned us both from where we were sat upon the couch to the door where he stood leaning against the frame.  
'We’re done, I think?' I glanced at Jean Claude who nodded and I offered Rhys a sideways smile. 'Where did Unseelie’s R Us go?'  
'To get something to eat upstairs.' He said walking towards us. 'I’m glad you’re done. You need to call Dolph.'  
'I do?' I frowned. 'Yeah. He couldn’t reach you on your cell so he called mine. Did I thank you already for giving him my number?' He raised his eyebrows.  
'Several times.' I screwed up my nose. Nowadays if Dolph couldn’t reach me he called Rhys. I didn’t like being checked up on but sometimes when Dolph really needed me I wasn’t in a position to take the call. Right now though it was because you couldn’t always get a good signal under the circus. Guess this was one of those times. 'I’m guessing I have to call him?' I got up and moved back to Jean Claude’s desk.  
'Yep. And I know for a fact you’re going to have to go out.'  
'How come?' I frowned at him as I dialled from memory. 'Dolph wouldn’t tell you what it was about. Hell, he rarely tells me what it’s about until I get there.'  
'I used my amazing detective skills. He was outside, which normally means a crime scene. Bet you twenty bucks you go out.' He grinned.  
'Ma petite does not normally gamble with anything other than her life, Rhys, you should know that.'  
I stuck my tongue out at them seeing as they were now both in the living area, Jean Claude sitting where I’d left him curled up on the couch and Rhys sitting on the opposite arm. Dolph picked up on the second ring. 'Storr.'  
'Hi, Dolph. Where do you need me?'  
'Anita. I’m glad you called.' He said simply.  
'Is that it? A social call?'  
'No. No its not.' I could imagine him shaking his head. 'This is a weird one, Anita, I won’t lie to you.'  
'What is it, Dolph?' He really sounded unsure, I wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want me there or because he didn’t know what was going on. Whatever it was though had me worried.  
'I’m at a supposedly abandoned warehouse.'  
'Supposedly?'  
'Yeah. Its abandoned but someone decided to set up an illegal party.'  
'And?' I prompted.  
'Darina suggested I call you. I’ll give you the address.' He did and I wrote it down on Jean Claude’s blotter. 'It’s weird, Anita.'  
'Weirder than normal?'   
'I don’t like telling you what’s going on before you see a scene, Blake, you know that, but this time.' I heard him sigh. 'This time is different. We have a mass asphyxiation. But with no cause. Other than the magical traces Darina has found that is.'   
'A magical mass asphyxiation?' I questioned. I wanted to clarify.  
'What?' It wasn’t Dolph who asked, but Rhys. He moved up beside me.  
'Hold on, Dolph.' I put my hand over the receiver. 'What’s up?'  
'You said a magical mass asphyxiation?' He was looking at me with fear in his eye.  
'So Dolph says, what’s wrong?'   
'I’ll be right back, don’t go without me.' And he ran out the door.  
I could hear Dolph saying my name and I put the receiver back to my ear. 'Sorry, Dolph. I’m here. I think Rhys might know something about it. Not directly but it seems to have struck a chord.'  
'Then bring him. I’ll let them know you’re coming. Get here soon, Anita.' And he hung up.  
'Trouble, ma petite?'  
'Has Dolph ever called when there wasn’t?' I turned to see him gliding towards me, making me think of his flesh underneath. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Now was not the time.  
'Go to your crime scene, ma petite, but then return. You and I have a matter to discuss with Rhys.'  
'Yeah, I know.' I pulled a face.  
'And you can no longer put it off. Meredith is here, it is almost the spring solstice so the natural magic is at one of its highest peaks of the year, and you can have no more excuses.'  
'I know.' I said again. 'But thanks to Frost I might just be a bit more ready that I was twenty-four hours ago.'  
'And that scares you.' He smiled slightly as he levelled with me.  
'I’m not admitting that.' I frowned, even if it was true, I wasn’t admitting it, no way.  
'You do not need to, ma petite.' He said as he gently caressed my cheek. 'You do not need to admit it when you emanate such an uncomfortable air whenever the subject is broached. And you would not need to tell me anyway, even if I could not feel what you were feeling, for I know and love you. And that is what love is all about.'  
I sighed and leant into his hand slightly. 'It’s not all about the incredible sex then?'  
He laughed gently. 'No, that is just a wonderful bonus.' He tilted his head slightly. 'Rhys now returns…with Meredith.'  
I turned to the door. Looked like I was having some company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest crime scene has Merry worried.

Frost, Doyle, Galen and Kitto met us at the top of the stairs. I wasn’t sure how Dolph would react to me showing up with this entourage but it might just be that they knew something and could help and for that I don’t think even Dolph could complain. In the end only Doyle and Frost went with us, Galen and Kitto deciding the ferris wheel looked more interesting. After I insisted it did.  
The officer at the edge of the crime scene almost had a pink fit when he saw how many ‘civvies’ I’d brought along. He’d only been informed that Marshal Blake would be bringing one civilian investigator with her, not an entire party. Dolph was called and eventually he gave permission for myself, Rhys and Merry to go in. Doyle and Frost had argued but Dolph had offered them an alternative; no one but me would be allowed in. Merry argued with both of them that she had to go in, and that it would be okay. It was an amusing sight, seeing six foot eight Dolph arguing with six foot Doyle then both of them getting ripped into by four foot eleven Merry. I don’t know how I kept a straight face but I managed. Of course, Rhys, Merry and I went in alone. With Dolph anyway.  
The warehouse did look deserted from the outside; broken windows, graffiti’d walls; but once inside it was well lit and, well, full. All the cops stood around the outside of the room, mostly because the centre was full of bodies. There had been over a hundred people at this illegal party and most of them were now in a crumpled pile across the centre of the room. They lay as though they’d all dropped and writhed, legs crossing other body parts, hands up to their throats. Two other men were slumped over portable disco equipment at one end. They were all pale, their lips blue and the skin under their eyes dark. And over it all hung a permeation of magic, a mere trace, but there nonetheless.  
On the drive over Merry and the guards had told me of their battle against the Nameless, how it had done the same to a good many people in LA last year, but how it had been destroyed and there was no possible way it could be the same thing…however it was a damn strange coincidence. Perhaps Jean Claude was right, perhaps it was some nasty fey beastie doing all the mysterious things but that was almost as scary as the thought that the council might have come to town. The fey had some scary monsters and I didn’t relish the thought of facing off against one again.  
'Anita!' I looked over to see Darina waving as she approached. She was smiling, albeit grimly.  
'Oh great.' I muttered, leaving Merry and Rhys to explain what they could to Dolph.  
'I’m glad you came.' Darina’s smile warmed.  
'What can I do for you, Darina?'  
'Don’t you think the magic here is the same as the one at the burnt out office?' She asked enthusiastically.  
'Sorry, I didn’t examine the office.' I shrugged.  
'But it was all in the air there.' She frowned. 'How did you not notice?'  
'I just didn’t. Why don’t you tell me?'   
'Alright.' That seemed to perk her up. 'The power has the same resonance, as though whatever started the fire with flame, simply sucked the air out of everyone here.'  
I raised my eyebrows. 'You got all that from this…' I waved my hand in the air, 'stuff?'  
'Didn’t you?' She looked puzzled.  
'Never mind.' I shook my head dismissively. 'They all died the same way?'  
'It seems so.' She nodded. 'And all at once. Who are your friends?'  
'Private investigators who’ve seen similar.'  
'They have?' She seemed surprised.  
'Yeah.' I left it at that.  
'Where? Did they find out who did it?' She spoke quickly as though she couldn’t get the questions out fast enough.  
'LA, and yes.' I said, going over to the nearest body and crouching by it. It was a young woman, couldn’t have been more than twenty, in some very trendy clubbers gear, very revealing trendy clubbers gear. Her lips bore a pale blue tinge like everyone else who had died here tonight, her eyes were open as though death had taken her by surprise.   
'Who was it? Did they catch them?' She crouched next to me.  
'You’d have to ask them, I’m not at liberty to disclose details.' I muttered. I wasn’t really listening, I was too busy trying to work out what I could feel from the body in front of me.  
'But…' Darina started but I ignored the rest. I realised what I could sense just as the spirit lifted from the body. It made me jump, not in a big way, but enough to send me back onto my butt. I watched as a blurry haze rose from the body and hovered there. It wasn’t the first time I’d felt a spirit leave a body, certainly it probably wouldn’t be the last, but it did mean that the bodies may have been here a few days at the very least. And if they all died at once…oh hell. I’d never been in one place where so many people had died at once before, never been there to see and feel so many spirits leave at once. I had a feeling it might be a bit…well whatever it was I was sure I didn't want to be here.  
'Rhys!' I yelled and scrambled backwards. If anyone else in the place could see the spirits it would be him.  
'What?' He called, closely followed by. 'Oh.' He didn’t seem as bothered by the spirit as I was, but then he hadn’t had a few seconds to work it out yet.  
'They must have been here a few days.' I said getting to my feet now I was out of accidental aura brushing distance. 'They’re all gonna go at once.'  
'What are?' Merry said but her voice was almost lost as a low murmuring started. It was like a whisper carried on a breeze, I couldn’t understand what was being said but something was, something I couldn’t quite hear. So far it was only one voice but there were going to be a whole lot more.  
'Ooh that’s gonna be busy.' Rhys said coming up beside me.  
'I don’t think I want to be this close.' I looked up at him, his face didn’t reflect the apprehension I was feeling.  
'It’ll be…crowded all of a sudden but it won’t feel bad.' He shrugged.  
'I’ll wait outside.' I said backing off some more as I felt and saw more spirits around the room rise. I could feel my eyes widening as more spirit auras joined the throng, and more voices echoed through me.  
'It’ll be okay.' He watched me backing up as though he was surprised at my reaction.  
'I’m still gonna wait outside.' I got back another two steps when the majority of the other spirits rose, the whispering becoming a sudden rush of noise. It was deafening but on a level that I couldn’t stop, I couldn’t cover my psychic reception like I could my ears but I did it anyway, hoping it would help, screwing up my eyes for good measure. The sound, for want of a better word, howled around me like a wind that made my skin crawl. I could feel my necromancy reaching out to the spirits, feeling where each of them was, knowing they died horribly, painfully, without knowing why or by whose hand. The sensation grew until I felt their deaths and suddenly I couldn’t breathe, my throat was growing tight as I gasped for breath I couldn’t get. My head felt heavy and fuzzy around the edges as I clasped at my throat, opening my eyes and looking desperately at Rhys. He was rushing towards me, his lips moving but I couldn’t hear anything over the rush of voices and my blood pounding in my ears. I fell to my knees and supported myself with one hand, trying my hardest to get air into my lungs as my throat grew impossibly tighter with the sensation of over a hundred deaths, all wanting to know why, never understanding. It all went black and I felt my head hit the ground then nothing. Everything was black and for a moment I thought I was waking up at home in bed but then sound rushed in, real sound, not the hushed chatter of spirits, but Rhys calling my name, Dolph calling for the paramedics who went with the ambulance we saw outside, Merry calling out to the goddess and finally the sound of a gasp as I took my first proper breath in what felt like way too long. I took some deep breaths, gulping air as I took stock of how I felt. My ear stung where I’d hit it on the ground and my lungs were burning but apart from that, I was okay.  
'Anita, speak to me, are you okay?' Rhys dropped to his knees beside me, his one eye wide, his eyebrows knitted together with concern.  
'’kay.' I managed, pushing to sit up. He slid his arm under my shoulders and helped me.  
'What happened?' Dolph asked crouching on my other side.  
'Damn…freakin’…spirits.' I said breathing deeply. My chest felt tight, like someone heavy had sat on it.  
'What spirits?' Dolph frowned.   
'You are such a null.' I shook my head trying to get to my feet but Rhys tried to keep me down. 'I’m alright, let me up.'  
He did but reluctantly. 'What happened?' He repeated Dolph’s question.  
'Too many damn spirits at once all muttering about what happened to them.' I said looking back over the now quiet room where only a few spirits remained as they waited to fade away to wherever spirits went.  
'I didn’t hear anything.' Rhys frowned. 'I felt them but didn’t hear them.'   
'I suppose I just blacked out for fun?' I raised an eyebrow at him.  
'I didn’t say that, you’re the necromancer, I believe you heard it.' He frowned at me. 'But I didn’t so what did you hear?'  
'Spirits all talking at once. I didn’t hear any one thing in particular.'  
'But you’re alright?' Merry asked resting a hand on my arm.  
'Yeah, relearning to breathe but yeah.' I nodded.  
'You couldn’t breathe?' Dolph frowned. He had his notepad out but really didn’t seem to know whether he should be writing this down or not.  
'No, they all very graciously let me feel their deaths all at once.' I scowled at nothing in particular.  
'Ouch.' Merry screwed up her nose. 'No wonder you dropped.'  
'Did you get anything else?' Dolph asked and I shook my head.  
'Not a bit. Other than for the spirits to be leaving they must have been here a few days, three would be my guess.'  
Dolph scribbled this down. 'Why three?'  
'Spirits generally hang around for a few days.' Rhys said. 'They don’t go immediately but no one knows why.' I looked at him, impressed. I knew he was a former death god but I didn’t know he knew this side of things.   
'And you’re both quite sure this…unknown thing that was the cause in LA was destroyed?'  
'Totally.' Merry nodded. 'Trust us, my aunt doesn’t do this sort of thing by halves.'  
'She doesn’t do anything by half.' I snorted.  
'Alright. But can you ask her if there could be anything else that might be out there doing this?' Dolph looked at Merry.  
'I’ll contact her.' She nodded.  
Dolph let us go fifteen minutes later. Doyle and Frost had been having a fit outside because they’d seen the paramedics rush in but the uniforms had still kept them out, albeit at gunpoint but still. When the medics came back out apparently unused they settled back in the car. Okay, settled was the wrong word but they didn't force their way in either.  
We arrived back at the circus to be met by Galen with a worried expression on his face. 'Something’s going on.' He frowned. 'Andais is calling all the Ravens back to the mounds, you included.' He nodded to Rhys. 'Some kind of emergency.'   
'Why did she not contact us?' Doyle frowned.  
'Word came from Kendrick.' Galen shrugged. 'I guess she figured she could get word to all of us through him.'  
The others all exchanged glances. This didn’t look good. Maybe if it wasn’t too much of an emergency Merry would get to ask her about the asphyxiation. But as I’d been left out, I wasn’t sure when I’d find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got so into this chapter I struggled to breathe myself! Method writer problems!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel makes a break in the case and Anita is encouraged to do the right thing.

I hate sitting around waiting. I hate having nothing to do when there is quite obviously something needing to be done. Nathaniel was at the circus when I got back, he had a late set and Jean Claude called him, sensing I’d need the comfort only he or Damian could give, and Jean Claude was still a touch edgy about the marks between Damian and I. I couldn’t decide if he was jealous or still weighing them up.  
So I was sitting on Jean Claude’s couch cuddled up against him on my right with Nathaniel laid the rest of the couch with his head on my lap. I was playing absently with his hair as Jean Claude did with mine.  
'I am sure Rhys will contact you as soon as he is able, ma petite.' Jean Claude said. I was worried. It had been over three hours and not a word from them.  
'Yeah, I know.' I sighed. 'It’s just with everything else that’s been going on…' I shook my head. 'I don’t know what to do.'  
'And the ritual itself is not playing on your mind at all I suppose.' He smiled softly.  
'That’s at the back.' I smiled back. 'I have other things to worry about at the moment. If Merry doesn’t get any more private time before she has to go home we won’t get the chance.'  
'And I don’t suppose that would tear you up at all.'  
'Actually it would.' I said defensively. 'I made a promise to Merry that I’d do it, and no matter how icky I feel about it I try never to break a promise.'  
'Oh, ma petite, always so honourable.' He kissed the side of my head. 'Perhaps you need to be throwing theories around about your other problem.'  
'That’d be nice but the only person who wants to throw them around with me is an over excitable witch.' I thought about how Darina had followed us to the car, begging us to work together. It wasn’t what I’d wanted to hear, I ended up telling her to leave me the hell alone, saying her aura threw me off all the while. It was a lie but she wasn’t a were and couldn’t tell.  
'I know I am not an investigator of any sort but I am used to policing my people and have some knowledge of magic.' I laughed, that was an understatement. 'Tell me all you know and we will see what we can surmise.'  
'Alright.' I nodded; talking about it might help, make it clear in my head. 'We have the asphyxiations, the earthquake and the fire bug, in that order.'  
'That's three of the four elements so far.' Nathaniel said lazily as he rolled onto his side and curled up.  
'What?' I looked down at him.  
'Fire, earth, air. You just need water and you have the whole set.'  
I looked at Jean Claude, amazed I hadn’t seen it before.  
'Jesus fucking Christ, Nathaniel.' I said. 'Sit up.'  
'What?' His eyes went wide, unsure as to why, whether I was angry or not.  
'It’s brilliant, I wanna kiss you.' That made him sit up. He shot upright with lycanthropic speed and smiled at me. Jean Claude released my hair so I could turn towards Nathaniel. I took his face in my hands and although we’d fed the ardeur together we’d rarely just kissed and the anticipation in his eyes mixed with excitement and deep within them, the worry that I would turn away from him made things tighten within me. 'Hold me, Nathaniel.' I said quietly and kissed him softly.  
He put his arms around me as I slid my hand behind his neck into his thick hair. His lips were soft against mine, tentative as though I’d yell at him any moment for any kind of response. I didn’t like that he’d been so hurt in the past, I wanted him to be comfortable with me, to trust that I wouldn’t hurt him and as my lips caressed his I realised I’d already done that, by not taking him to my bed, by not giving him the one thing he needed, that in truth, as a triumvirate, we both needed, even Damian. I’d touched him, I’d felt him pressed against me, but never had it gone further because of me. I wanted that to change. Jean Claude and Rhys had already expressed their surprise that Nathaniel and I hadn’t gone further, adding the ardeur and the triumvirate to the already high level of sexual tension between us, but I wasn’t sure. I mean I was sure I wanted Nathaniel, I was so fascinated by him, by the way he moved, the way his hair was like a living thing, the way he smelled and the way the Pard reached to me through him, but did I want to take him? Yes. Did I worry that if I took him I’d end up hurting him somehow when all I wanted to do was wipe the tears from his eyes and the memories from his head? Yes. That was my biggest fear, hurting Nathaniel when he’d been hurt so much already.  
'Take him, ma petite.' Jean Claude said quietly from behind me and it made me break the kiss although I really didn’t want to.  
'Jean Claude…' I said warningly.  
'No, ma petite, I shall stay quiet on this no longer. You want him, we can both taste it on you, you want him badly and you punish you both by not giving in. Let it be between you as it is between us. Love him, not because the ardeur makes you, but because you want to.'  
I turned to him, putting one hand in my lap, the other hand on Nathaniel’s knee like I didn’t want to let him go. 'But Rhys…'  
'Rhys understands, ma petite. He can feel the tension between the two of you more than I. He witnesses it every day and has spoken of your great will for not giving in for his sake but also of your great stubbornness at cutting off your nose in spite of your wonderful face.' His face was soft, as though he was trying to convince me without being forceful. 'Take Nathaniel to my room, take him as you have always wanted to, let him feel how big a place in your heart he has. Let him feel how the power of the triumvirate can truly be. Love him physically, Anita, as you already do in your heart.'  
I felt like I’d given in to something, kissing Nathaniel willingly, like something had melted. I wanted to give in, I so did but… 'Do not make a mess of this, ma petite.' Jean Claude said firmly.  
That surprised me. If I turned Nathaniel away now, I’d hurt him more. Jean Claude wanted me to sleep with him; Rhys had been expecting me to sleep with him. I said earlier I loved Nathaniel but not in the same way as I did Rhys and Jean Claude and it had been a lie. I hadn’t been expecting to fall in love with Nathaniel, even a little bit, let alone the large part he had in my heart already.   
Nathaniel was completely still behind me as though he didn’t dare move. He was waiting to see what I decided. Already I could feel his disappointment growing, his feelings of rejection, as I sat silently staring at Jean Claude. He was right, I couldn’t mess this up.  
I sighed, in deep and let it out long and slow. I kissed Jean Claude gently on the cheek and gave him a small smile. I stood and turned to Nathaniel. He was expecting me to leave now, I could feel it, and the look of surprise on his face when I turned to him and offered him my hand melted the rest of my indecision. 'Come on, Nathaniel.' I smiled. 'We’re way overdue.'   
His mouth actually fell open but he took my hand in his and got to his feet. 'You’re sure?' He said quietly.  
'Sure I want to crawl all over your naked body? Sure I want to kiss you until you cry out? Sure I want to curl up with you with satisfied grins on our faces afterwards?' I’d pulled him towards the curtain leading to the corridor to Jean Claude’s room. 'Yeah, I think it sounds kinda good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Cliffhanger! Sorry! But Nathaniel smut is coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita gets first night nerves with Nathaniel.

Well, now, this was awkward. Sure, I wanted Nathaniel but I wasn’t used to being the most sexually dominant thing in the room when I wasn’t being ridden by the ardeur. Sure, I was used to going for what I wanted without it but I wasn’t used to a cute wereleopard I seriously had the hots for looking at me with puppy dog eyes waiting for me to make the first move. He was sitting on Jean Claude’s bed and I was stood at the foot of it looking at him. Where to start? Hell, I had ideas but it was the starting that got me all embarrassed.  
'You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.' Nathaniel said quietly, his face carefully blank.  
'Oh I want to.' I said, surprised my voice sounded normal. 'I really do, I just…I don’t know where to start.' He raised his eyebrows. I wasn’t surprised. With all the sex I’d been having and I didn’t know how to start? Yeah, sounded kinda weird to me too. 'Okay, I want you, Nathaniel, I want you a lot, but I…' I made a frustrated noise. 'I’m not used to being the one kicking things off when the ardeur isn’t around.'  
He smiled slightly. 'You’re shy?'  
I squirmed. 'Kinda.'  
'You could make me do that.'  
'I don’t want to make you do anything.' I said shaking my head.  
'I want you to make me.' He said hopefully. I paused. I wasn’t quite sure what we were talking about. He stood and moved over to the bedpost I was all but hiding behind, looking around it at me. 'You’re my Nimir Ra, if you order me to take charge, I’ll take charge.'  
'And you want me to do that?' I said uncertainly.  
'I want you, Anita.'  
I sighed softly. Him saying that had tightened things deep inside. 'But you want to be dominated, not the dominanter.'   
'Most of the time.' He smiled. 'That doesn’t mean to say I haven’t thought about what I’d do to you, if I had the chance.'  
'You have the chance.' I whispered and his smile widened. 'I want you to take me how you want me, have wanted me.'  
'We need a safety word.' He said, unmoving  
'I don’t want a safety word.' I shook my head.  
'I do, just in case. Let’s make it Rhys.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Well it’ll put me off, that’s for sure.' He shrugged and I laughed. Even now he was trying to make me comfortable.  
'Alright, that’s our safety word.' I shook my head again, I couldn’t believe we were negotiating when you could have cut the sexual tension in the air with a very blunt knife.  
'Say it.' He said.  
I swallowed once. 'Take charge, Nathaniel. Take me.'  
He moved lycanthropically fast and I found myself thrown on the bed, smack bang in the centre on my back. He moved around the bed and I watched him as he stalked me, not daring to move, not wanting to. He stood in front of me and took the belt off his jeans, then pulled the t-shirt out of them and pulled it over his head in a long, exaggerated movement. His jeans went next, again slow and tantalising, his expertise as a stripper making things tighten before he’d even touched me. If he’d been wearing underwear he took it off with the jeans, I didn’t lean over the side of the bed to check, his socks and sneakers had gone too. He climbed up at the furthest right corner completely naked and crawled up the bed towards me. I had to swallow, desire so strong on my tongue I could have rolled it around and told you the flavour. I moved my hands to my belt but he stopped me, moving my hand back to the bed beside me.   
'Undressing you is part of it.' He smiled down at me. I tried to keep my face straight but couldn’t. I grinned. I’d never seen Nathaniel so confident and although I knew his tastes spread to the exotic, not entirely by choice, I wasn’t scared. I trusted him and right now I wanted him any which way I could.  
He slid the belt out of the loops and had me sit up so he could take the shoulder holster and Browning, resting them on the nightstand. He took the wrist sheaths next, slowly removing them so his fingers barely touched my flesh then he pulled the firestar from my inner pants holster and put them all on the nightstand together. My Nikes went first, ridiculously slowly and one at a time, the same with my socks, then he crawled up me and undid every button on my black blouse then the button and zip on my jeans. My jeans were the first major item of clothing to hit the floor, pulled slowly over my hips by the loops so he still didn’t touch me with his hands. It was almost too much and I reached up to touch him but he avoided me, and batted my hand away.  
'No touching yet.' He said firmly and I put my hand back on the bed. 'Stand up though.' He slid off the side of the bed and beckoned me towards him. I got off and stood a few steps from the bed in front of him. He moved around behind me and I could feel him although he didn’t touch me, as though there was something between us, connecting us on a level that didn’t involve sight or touch. He took the shoulders of the blouse between his fingers and slid it off me to pool on the floor. He undid the clasp on the back of my bra and with barely a touch he pushed it over my shoulders and down my arms to fall to the floor in front of me. He was so close behind me he was like a solid heat against my skin and I had to resist the urge to lean back against him but it was his way, and he had said no touching. His thumbs hooked in the top of my underwear at my hip and slid them down but this time his fingers splayed all the way, rubbing from hip to ankle in hot lines. I shuddered, unsure what he was going to do next. He kissed the base of my back softly then trailed wet kisses up the length of my spine to my neck. He licked the scars on my collarbone, up my neck and bit softly at my earlobe causing me to make a high noise in my throat. He kissed back down and stopped, moving his hands to my shoulders and running them down either side of my spine and around to caress my butt then stepped up to me and pressed his body against mine, his hands holding my hips. He was long and firm against my lower back and it was so hard not to just put my arms back and touch him. I didn’t know I had such self control.   
He wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts, his thumbs teasing my nipples until I gasped. He chuckled softly in my ear and stepped back again. He walked around me slowly and I could feel his eyes looking over me. It was unnerving and it took a great deal of effort not to shift around uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He stopped in front of me and I fought to maintain eye contact, barely managing to win. He looked at me, maintained eye contact for a solid minute before he stepped up to me suddenly and took my face in his hands and kissed me. I melted. His lips were soft but desperate and I moved my hands to his chest and stepped into him, pressing our bodies together. He growled, put my hands back by my sides and used his body to push me backwards, moving his hands over my shoulders to my back to lower me to the bed. He lifted me backwards until I was fully on the mattress and straddled my thighs. He leant back as he broke the kiss and looked down at me.  
'You’re still sure?' He said.  
I almost laughed but didn’t. 'Nathaniel, are you disobeying my order?' I raised an eyebrow.  
'I wouldn’t dare.' He grinned and lowered his head and kissed me again. Hell, he was a good kisser, perhaps a little gentle at the moment, but wow. I ran my tongue across his lips and into his mouth, deepening the kiss and raising my hips against him. To my surprise he laughed. He moved away again and sat back on his heels.   
'I’m not ready for that yet.' He moved further down my legs and kissed my hip and to my surprise he worked his way up across my waist to my ribs, nipping at the skin with his teeth, making me groan. I gripped the silk sheets under us, not wanting to touch him until he let me. He hadn’t complained when I rubbed against him as he pushed me back to the bed however it was still his choice and until I knew I’d try keep my hands to myself. I’d entertained myself with his body many times and it was his turn.  
I watched the top of his head as it moved up the inside of my ribcage, following the curve until he licked a wet line between my breasts. He looked up at me through the auburn curtain of his hair and the dark knowledge in his eyes made me writhe against him. He rolled gently to my right, taking my breast into his mouth as he went and sliding his fingers against me. I gasped as they pushed inside me, I was already wet as two of his slender digits caressed me, his tongue dancing over my nipple, teasing it to a peak within his mouth and teeth.  
Slowly, as he alternately stroked me inside and out, he released my breast and kissed his way up to my collarbone, taking the skin there into his mouth and sucking softly, nipping with his teeth and I knew I’d be marked but I’d wear it proudly. I was his Nimir Ra and he was so much more than my pomme de sang, so much more than my friend, just so much more.  
His fingers concentrated on bringing me as he kissed softly across my jaw to my lips and as his tongue danced in my mouth I felt the tight heat of an orgasm grow. I arched myself against his hand and screamed into his mouth as the orgasm took me, his lips stealing the scream. He ended the kiss and settled his knees between my legs, pushing his way inside me as mini orgasms still ran through me, causing me to cry out over and over as he filled me, but once he filled me he stopped and looked down at me. There was something in his lavender eyes; he looked satisfied already, but also something else, like he might cry with relief.  
'Jesus Christ, Nathaniel.' I managed to say through my gasping breaths.  
'I’m not done with you yet.' He smiled and bent over me, rubbing our noses together. Those six words with his voice low and him buried deep within me was enough to make me shudder as the familiar warmth crept through me. 'But now you can touch me.'  
Getting permission from Nathaniel wasn’t as weird as being ordered by him in the first place but I couldn’t think of that right now, I could touch him again.  
I touched his right arm with my hand tentatively at first, he was so warm I felt the heat before I touched his skin and I ran my hand up his arm to caress his cheek as he slowly drew himself out of me. He turned his face to my hand and kissed the palm as he slid back inside me oh so slowly. I didn’t know what to do with my other hand so I slid it around his upper arm and kneaded the muscles that were taut beneath my fingers. I bent my legs at the knee, pressing myself against him.  
As he pushed inside me he kept his angle low then as he pulled out he rose up so he caressed a different side of me for each direction he went in. It was incredible and I could already feel the tight burning beginning to return.  
He slid in and out of me over and over until I didn’t think I could take any more, pleasure burst through me and I saw stars. My body no longer seemed my own, more an extension of his that I could feel on a level I hadn’t known was possible and I wrapped my legs around him, my hands tightening against his flesh. I screamed loudly as another wave of orgasms ran through me and he slowed his strokes, sliding in and out of me in an exaggerated glide.  
'That’s how I want to see you.' He leant down and kissed me softly as I tried to breathe. He slid out of me and pushed at my thigh, making me turn over. He positioned his legs between mine and pulled me up so my back was pressed against him. He wrapped one arm around me and nuzzled at my cheek, nipping at my jaw with his teeth. He suddenly pushed me down on the bed and drove himself into me with such force I cried out again.  
Nathaniel ground himself into me time after time with such strength I couldn’t breathe. I collapsed my upper body, no longer able to hold my own weight, his hands at my hips the only thing keeping me in place for him. My body seemed to go liquid and I thought I was going to black out when Nathaniel lost his rhythm and cried out, thrusting one final time inside me and holding it there as he shuddered inside me.  
He fell to one side and free of me, landing on the bed next to me panting heavily. He put his arm around my waist and rolled me onto my side with my back against him. I was glad he’d done it as right now I wasn’t sure I could have moved if I tried. He nuzzled his face into my hair, his heavy breathing ruffling it. I closed my eyes and my head swam so I opened them again, concentrating on my own breathing as I tried to regulate it. Eventually, when I thought I could string a sentence together I said; 'If I’m ever stupid enough not to do something that good again for the first time, you can beat me about the head.'  
He laughed and it rumbled through me. He squeezed me tight to him for a moment then said; 'I really do love you, Anita. It’s not just an infatuation.'  
I felt bad all of a sudden, despite all the endorphins still flying round. I needed him to know I knew that, and just how I felt. With some difficulty I turned in his arms and kissed him softly. 'I know, Nathaniel. And I know I’m bad at this kind of thing but I love you too. My sensibilities have made this hard enough as it is without me blowing it by not telling you. I love you, very much and I need you to know that.'  
He grinned at me. 'Feeding the ardeur is going to be a lot more fun from now on.'  
'When wasn’t it fun?' I raised an eyebrow at him.  
'It’s always been fun, but,' he wrinkled his nose, 'now it’ll be less of a spectator sport.'  
'Spectator sport?' I said in surprise.  
'Well, kind of. At least I can get hands on now.' Doubt flickered through his eyes for a moment. 'Can’t I?'  
'If you don’t, you’re in trouble.' I caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes.  
'You know I don’t like getting in trouble.' He murmured.  
'Neither do I but that doesn’t stop me.'  
He opened his eyes and laughed. 'That’s true.'  
I kissed him softly. 'So do me often and you’ll stay out of trouble.'  
'Now that’s the kind of promise I like to make.' He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAASSSSSSSS! Finally Nathaniel got some! Phew!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worrying call from Rhys.

We were all clean, dressed and back in Jean Claude’s living room sharing coffee when the phone on the desk rang. Jean Claude went to answer it. I was glad of the distraction for him because he’d been smiling wistfully at us since we’d come back, holding hands and smiling a lot. It was as though he had found his own little piece of, well, peace. As though Nathaniel and I taking the final step had given him some sort of relief too. His first words to us were; 'Ma petite, you are positively glowing.' But for now he was answering the phone.  
'Anita.' He said and I looked at him in surprise. As far as I knew I wasn’t in trouble so why use my name? I actually liked it now when he called me ma petite. 'It is Rhys.' His face was serious and that worried me. He’d spoken to him for a moment before calling to me but I hadn’t really been listening, I’d been cuddled up to Nathaniel and telling him just how beautiful I thought his eyes were.  
'Is he okay?' I asked as I got up and went to him.  
'He is fine but he needs you.' He handed me the receiver.  
'What’s wrong?' I asked into the phone. I could hear the wind blowing around him making it hard to hear him.  
'Andais needs you.' I heard him say and my heart sank. That was never a good thing. 'Anita? Can you hear me?' Rhys said.  
'I’m here, sorry, Rhys. Why does she need me?'  
'I don’t know, just come to the mounds, I’ll meet you. And make it fast, okay?'  
'Okay. Rhys, what…' he hung up, either because he didn’t hear me or the bad reception was too much. 'Bye then.' I said and replaced the receiver.  
'You are leaving.' Jean Claude said. He’d moved back to sit on the couch and wouldn’t have heard what Rhys said from there but he’d spoken to him before me.  
'Yeah, Andais wants me.' I shuddered. 'That’s a scary thought.'  
'I’ll come.' Nathaniel started pulling on his shoes.  
I shook my head. 'Stay here, Nathaniel.'  
'I can’t let you go in there alone.' He said. Seemed sleeping with him had given him some extra confidence out of the bedroom too.  
'I won’t be alone, Rhys is waiting for me.' I started edging towards the door as I spoke.   
He gave me an impatient look. 'I want to help.'  
'And I don’t want you hurt.' I said as he came towards me.  
'There is still time for you to mess this up, ma petite.' Jean Claude’s voice trailed through my head and I glared at him.  
'Okay, can I be honest?' They both nodded. 'I love you, Nathaniel, much too much to take you back to the mounds after what happened last time. There are nasty people there and if I took you in and you got hurt I’d never forgive myself.'  
'Well, if we’re being honest.' He shrugged. 'If you don’t let me go with you I’m going to worry that something has happened to you and won’t be happy until I see you and Rhys safe again. So to save us all a lot of stress and worry through our shared marks I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.'  
'Take charge attitude suits you.' I smiled slightly and shook my head. 'Alright. Jean Claude, I’ll speak to you when I can.'  
'Take care, ma petite.' He called as Nathaniel and I headed out the door. 'Let me know if I may be of any assistance.'  
'You know it.' I called back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andais has a favour to ask Anita.

Rhys was waiting where you parked the car purpose the mounds, huddled in his brown leather jacket against the wind that seemed to be howling around this side of the river. He looked between Nathaniel and I and frowned.  
'What happened?'  
'Huh?' I frowned, wondering what he meant but thinking I already knew.  
'You two, you seem…I don’t know, your triumvirate link thingy seems stronger. You’re all but humming with it.'  
'Ah.' I said nodding. 'I let Nathaniel give me a seeing to.'  
He raised his eyebrows. 'Damn. If I’d known the two of you would have that reaction I’d have locked you in a closet together a long time ago. What made up your mind?'  
'A sensible vampire with a gift for pretty words.' I smiled. 'You’re not mad?'  
'How can I be mad? The tension is gone and you two are buzzing with power. Home will be a much more relaxed place.'  
'If you think that you haven’t been living with Anita long enough.' Nathaniel said and they shared a look, one that said it was true and they both understood.  
'I don’t know if Andais will like you being here, Nathaniel. She specified she wanted Anita but didn’t say if it was okay for anyone else to come.' Rhys shook his head, giving the other man a worried look.  
'That’s okay, Anita tried to get me to stay home too. I’m in the mood to rebel.' He shrugged.  
Rhys looked at him in surprise. 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Nathaniel?'  
Nathaniel laughed. 'Sorry, I’m still buzzing from earlier.'  
'Sex made you more assertive?'   
'Anita telling me to take charge made me more assertive. She didn’t recant her order yet.'  
'All it took was you to tell him?' Rhys looked at me in surprise.  
'Apparently.' I shrugged.  
Suddenly the wind whipped up stronger than it had been and I struggled to keep on my feet. 'Shit, we’d better go, she’s getting mad.' Rhys reached out and took my hand, pulling me towards the sithen.  
'I’m still armed.' I said, knowing Andais had banished guns from the mounds some time ago and there was no breaking her rules.  
'Its okay, she wants you armed.' I stopped but he tried to pull me. 'Come on.'  
'Why does she want me armed? She’s not expecting me to fight something is she?'  
'I don’t know, I don't think so.' He insisted. 'But it’s your help she wants. Apparently the kind of help only you can offer.'  
'Why don’t you tell me what’s going on while you drag me?' I said, letting him pull me along again with Nathaniel at my heels. 'I still don’t know why you were called back.'   
He glanced back and me. 'Sorry, I forgot. Andais is freaking out, she thinks something is trying to take control of her powers, hence all the wind.'  
'That’s her?' Nathaniel asked in alarm.  
'They don’t call her the Queen of Air and Darkness for nothing.' Rhys replied.  
'What makes her think that?' I asked as we neared the entrance.  
'Every night for three nights something has happened, something with the wind that she had no control over. She doesn’t like people encroaching on her magical turf.'  
'Three nights as in since those people died of asphyxiation in the warehouse?' I pulled on his hand and he stopped, looking at me with serious eye.  
'Yeah, and Merry told her about the crime scene. Now she’s called you in too.'  
'She’s not going to blame me is she?' The wind whipped around us, pushing Nathaniel into my back then me into Rhys. Both men put a steadying hand on my body as we each regained our balance.  
'No, blame doesn’t seem to be on her mind.' He reluctantly released me and led us the last few feet, the door opening for us. We stepped inside and the wind stopped, or at least the physical wind did, now a magical wind that I could sense more than feel drew goosebumps to my flesh and made Nathaniel draw close.  
'Wow, she’s not happy.' I said quietly.  
'No, she’s not.' Rhys murmured and led us to the nearest door.   
The worst part about going to the mounds wasn’t that I had to be on my best behaviour, nor that my cell phone always went on the fritz when we were there, working only when the sithen decided it could, but that the people didn’t like Merry. I hated angry magic and after the power I’d experienced over the last few hours I wasn’t looking forward to it.  
Rhys took us through a side door leading into the throne room. Andais was seated on her throne to our right but she looked on edge, her eyes were wide and she looked anything but comfortable. She shot us a glare as we came in.  
To our left stood Merry and the guards, the new ones included, Cel was there too with some of his guards and other fey I hadn’t met before. No one looked particularly happy.  
Andais stood and came down the stairs from her dais towards us, her magic an angry presence preceding her.   
'It is about time you arrived.' She said angrily.  
'I got here as soon as I could.' I answered, but tried to keep my voice neutral, I didn’t want to make her any more mad.   
'It was not soon enough.' She spat and, grabbing my wrist, dragged me out of the room. She took me into an antechamber adjoined to the throne room and released me, slamming the door shut behind us.  
'Okay, that was a tad dramatic.' I said rubbing my sore wrist.  
'Things are happening, Anita Blake, things beyond my control.' She paced in front of me, power streaming from her in a steady flow.  
'And you think I can help?' I asked.   
'No, there is nothing you can do.' She shook her head.  
I raised an eyebrow. 'Then, without wanting to sound insolent, your majesty, why am I here?'  
She stopped pacing and looked at me hard enough I had to fight the urge to squirm. 'You have changed since we first met, Anita. Your power has increased ten fold, perhaps even more, and yet you are still the same; unfazed and unflappable.'  
I smiled. 'Not always. I just lose my head in private.'  
'How are you joined to Rhys?' She asked, blunt and to the point.  
'I’m not sure.' I shrugged. 'I guess its something to do with me being a necromancer and him being a former death god.'  
'And the boy? The one you brought with you?'  
'I’m linked to him too, it’s a long story.'  
'One I hope you will tell me once this mess is cleared up.'  
'If you like. It’s kinda boring.'  
'I doubt that very much.' She smiled and stepped towards me. 'I need to ask you a service.'  
Ah, finally down to business. 'You know if I can do it I’ll give it my best shot.'   
'I want you to take Cel and Meredith into your care until this matter is over.'  
'Excuse me?' I blinked, I didn’t think I’d heard her right.  
'I wish for you to take Cel and Meredith away from the mounds, take them wherever you will but keep them safe until whatever is challenging me for power is gone.'  
'You want me to take Cel and Merry out of your way to keep them safe?' I said in disbelief.  
'I trust you with this duty and despite Cel’s actions towards you in the past I know you will protect him.'  
Well, that was something. Even after he’d tried to rape me she still thought I’d protect the bastard. She either thought me very honourable or wasn’t thinking at all. 'I’m flattered, your majesty, but do you really think I’m the right person for the job?'  
'You are unbiased. You do not answer to me and that is perhaps one of the most valuable qualities you offer right now. If my powers are not to be trusted I would not trust myself entirely with either of them. You have the powers and resources to keep them safe. Do this for me and I will forever be in your debt.'  
I looked at her for long moments. Her power was a heavy presence between us but also I tasted fear on her. This had really scared her. My overriding memory of Andais was her being angry, although she had shown other emotions it was rare and this new Andais, almost pleading, unnerved me. 'Alright.' I nodded. 'I’ll take them with me to…'  
'No!' She yelled. 'Do not tell me where you are taking them. Keep them safe until you are sure it is safe for them to return. Only then release them from your care.'  
'You want me to take them now?'  
'Yes. Immediately.' She nodded.  
'Okay.' I turned to leave then stopped. 'What about Rhys?'  
'What about him?'  
'You need him here?'  
'I do.'  
'Okay then. One more thing. Make sure he comes home in one piece or I’ll make sure one of yours has parts missing.' I left before she could answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel tries to be polite, worries about where he is being taken, has a theory about the power, enquires about Anita's love life and gets excluded.

I didn’t want Cel behind me, I wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. However I also didn’t want him near Merry or Nathaniel. So Merry and Nathaniel were in the middle row while I had Cel up front with me as we drove to the circus. I didn’t really want him this close to me either, although there was a seat between us it was still too close, but it was better him here than in the back with Merry.  
'How have you been?' Cel asked.  
I sighed. I did not want him talking to me. 'Shut up, Cel.' I said simply.  
'I am only enquiring as to your wellbeing. Is that a crime?'  
'Where you’re concerned, yes. Talking to me is a crime. In fact, you breathing is a crime. Hold your breath until you pass out.'  
Nathaniel laughed and Cel looked back at him with a raised eyebrow but Nathaniel didn’t stop. 'If you could stop that I’d appreciate it.'  
'You’re not the boss of me.' Nathaniel said with a grin I saw in the rear view and I started laughing too.  
'You are not going to make this easy, are you?' Cel frowned at me.  
'Why should I? All you’ve ever done is make my life more difficult.'  
'It is not on purpose, I assure you.'   
I laughed more. 'So you didn’t purposely try and rape me or threaten to kill Nathaniel? Wow, it’s a good thing we didn’t go all the way or I’d be guilty of my pussy accidentally getting in the way of your dick.' Merry and Nathaniel laughed then but Cel didn’t look around this time. I could feel him frowning at me. 'And I suppose if you’d had Nathaniel killed for trying to stop you it would have been his own fault his throat had got in the way of Conri’s sword? And it wasn’t on purpose that you told your mother I was carrying your child. And…'  
'Alright.' He interrupted. 'There has been the odd occasion when I have…made things difficult for you.'  
'Odd? No, odd is when you’re nice to me. Odd is when you’re not trying to molest or kill me. Odd is now, me having to look after your sorry ass when all I want to do is kick you out on the freeway and wait and see what’s left afterwards.'  
'We can still do that.' Nathaniel said from the back. Merry sniggered but shushed him.  
'You just need to sit there, shut up and not do anything that will mean I accidentally shoot you in the head with a steel bullet.'  
He took the hint and shut up almost all the way, that is until we entered the district when he finally piped up. 'Where are we going?'  
'The safest place I know.' I answered.  
'You are not taking me to that vampire place are you?' He said with fear in his voice.  
'Your mother put me in charge of your safety. At the circus you will be safe from anyone outside who might wish you harm.'  
'And what about those inside?'  
'They’re with me.' I glanced at him as I put my blinker on to turn into the parking lot.  
'That really doesn’t reassure me.'  
'Good.' I said quietly and parked. I shut off the engine and looked at him seriously. 'If you’re worried for your safety you’ll be less likely to try anything with either Merry or myself. You touch either one of us, or anyone else here for that matter, Jean Claude will rip out your throat and feed it to the wolves, literally. Understood?'  
'If my mother knew…'  
'Do you understand?' I repeated loudly.  
'I understand.' He replied.  
'Good.' And I got out of the car. Merry and Nathaniel followed immediately but it was a moment or two before Cel got out. I pressed the button on my keys and the doors clunked locked, making Cel jump slightly. I turned with a satisfied smile on my face and unlocked the door, letting us all through into the circus.  
I pushed open the door into Jean Claude’s living room and made sure everyone was inside before closing it again. Jean Claude was back at his desk but this time was looking at us as we came in, his hands on the desk with fingers laced.  
'Sit over there, dickwad.' I said to Cel and pointed at the couch.  
'Should I ask?' Jean Claude said simply.  
**’Not in front of him, no.’** I said to him through my mind.  
**’Very well. Why do you return with that, as you put it, dickwad?’**  
**’We’re both going to hear the full story in a moment but basically he and Merry are under my protection for now.’**  
**’Then This, as they say, should be good.’** He smiled slightly and got up from the desk. 'Would anyone like any refreshments?'   
'Coffee.' Merry and I said as one.  
'Can I get a coke?' Nathaniel asked and Jean Claude nodded.   
'And you?' Jean Claude looked at Cel pleasantly who was all alone on the couch looking like a dark smudge on the white couch in his all black ensemble.  
'I won’t take anything from you.' He said simply.  
'As you wish.' Jean Claude shrugged.  
'Okay, let’s get down to business.' I said going to stand in front of Cel. 'I want you to sit there.' I pointed at one of the armchairs.  
'Why?' He frowned.  
'Because I don’t trust you and I want you isolated. Move.' He did, reluctantly though, muttering under his breath. I moved the other armchair around some so it wasn’t right beside him and offered it to Merry then Nathaniel, Jean Claude and I took the couch. 'So, who wants to start?'  
'Start?' Cel frowned but Merry spoke.  
'Andais believes she is losing control of her power over air.'  
'I knew that part.' I nodded. 'Why?'  
'Some things have happened to make her think something or someone is moving the power away from her.'  
'Like our friends at the illegal party?' I asked.  
'Exactly.' She nodded.  
'Illegal party?' Cel said. 'What are you talking about? Mother is merely losing her mind.'  
I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Wow, pot, kettle, black.' I turned back to Merry. 'Nathaniel had a good thought earlier that was so simple I hadn’t considered it.'  
'Like?' Merry prompted.  
'All we’re missing is some sort of watery incident and then we’ve got the full set of elements. My firebug, the 'quake and the asphyxiation.'  
'Of course.' She nodded and smiled at Nathaniel. 'Well done you.'  
'Thanks.' He smiled back.  
'Who could control all the elements enough to do this? I’d say a sorcerer. I don’t know about fey magic though, is there anyone who could do that at court.'  
'No.' Merry shook her head.  
'There are some who could do one element though.' Cel said. He was being helpful? Now I was worried.  
'I hate to agree with him but that’s true.' Merry said, almost reluctantly.  
'Like Andais and air.' I nodded. 'Anyone else who could gain from it? Or control air?'  
'No one else has the hand of air.' Cel said as though I was an ignorant child. 'One generation, one hand.'  
'So the chance of it being some fey trying to usurp her is out.' I glared at him. 'See, you talk to me like I'm an idiot but we’ve already ruled out a whole race.'  
'He wasn’t talking to you like an idiot, ma petite.' Jean Claude said pleasantly, smiling at Cel. 'It was just a badly chosen tone. I’m sure he is even now planning to apologise for the misunderstanding.'  
Cel’s eyes tightened as he looked at Jean Claude but he slowly turned to me and said; 'I apologise if my tone was harsh. It is a very good point.' It made me wonder just what had happened between them. Jean Claude had come to my rescue, admittedly only from dancing with Cel, but he had rolled his mind when Cel stood up to him. I’d always wondered what he’d done and apparently whatever it was was enough for Cel to apologise when Jean Claude suggested it.  
I chose to ignore him, looking up instead as Jason came in carrying a tray of coffee.  
'Hiya, Merry.' He smiled. 'Welcome back.'  
'Thanks, Jason.' She smiled.  
'Who invited tall, dark and brooding?' He put the tray on the table and hooked his thumb at Cel.  
'He’s under my protection.' I said reaching for my mug and the sugar.  
Jason laughed. 'I thought you wanted his balls on a platter?'  
'I’m not protecting him forever, Jase.' I smiled evilly.  
'I am getting a little tired of you talking about me as though I am not here.' Cel crossed his arms over his chest.  
'You’ll get used to it.' I said pouring cream into my mug and settling back between Jean Claude and Nathaniel.  
'I do not want to get used to it.' He argued. 'I wish to be included and not ridiculed.'  
'Sucks to want something you can’t have.' Merry said and I laughed.  
'Yeah it does.'  
'You not working, Nathaniel?' Jason frowned as he sat on the arm of the couch beside him.  
I felt Nathaniel tense beside me. 'Shit. Yes.'  
'You have the evening off.' Jean Claude waved his hand casually.  
'Thanks, Jean Claude.' Nathaniel sighed with relief.  
'There were more important things to be done.'  
'Did I miss out on the fun again?' Jason said, leaning into Nathaniel and having a gentle sniff.  
'Ohhhh yeah.' I said. 'But right now we don’t have time to give you the sordid details.'  
'I don’t want the sordid details, I want to be involved.' Jason complained.  
'She’s worth the wait.' Nathaniel smiled at Jason knowingly.  
'No freakin’ way!' Jason raised his eyebrows. 'You mean she finally…'  
'Okay!' I interrupted. 'Elemental disturbance going on, more important than who I’m sleeping with!'   
'Good going, bud.' Jason smiled and clapped Nathaniel on the back.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, frustrated.  
'Sorry.' Nathaniel leant into me. 'We’re done now.'  
'Okay. Finally. Unless anyone else has anything to add can we now get back to business?'  
'I’d like to add to it.' Cel said, sitting forward. 'So you are sleeping with him,' he waved at Jean Claude, 'Rhys and now this cat-man. Is there anyone you are not sleeping with?' He raised an eyebrow.  
'Of course there is.' I smiled at him. 'You.'  
'Touché.' He said simply.  
'Back to the point at hand, ma petite,' Jean Claude said, knowing I wanted to get down to business but everyone else seemed to be getting led away from it, 'I do not know of any vampires with power over any of the four elements that are in St Louis or even in the United States. If anyone is here it is without my permission and I truly do not think four so powerful would pass my notice.'  
'I agree. So we’re away from it being fey and vampires.' I nodded. 'And down to it being some unknown magic user that I don’t know anything about. Great.'  
'But if it is an unknown magic, ma petite, not vampire or fey or were, it does not concern you personally. You may stop worrying and let the police handle it.' He took my hand. 'And most importantly you can inform Andais that it is not her fault nor her magic that is leaving her. You can return Cel to the mounds, return Merry to her guards and retrieve Rhys.'   
'I do not think we should tell mother yet.' Cel said and we all looked at him in surprise.  
'Why not?' I asked.  
'Because if she thinks she’s losing her grip on her powers Cel thinks she’ll offer to abdicate sooner and that will mean he takes the throne as neither of us have fulfilled the criteria for taking over yet.' Merry smiled slightly. 'Nice try, cousin.'  
'If she believes she is losing her power, Meredith, she is a danger to be near. I for one do not want to be near her until she is in her right mind.'  
'I agree with Merry.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'You have too much to gain if your mom thinks she’s losing it. I vote we tell her.' My cell phone started ringing and I stood up to pull it out of my pocket. I didn’t recognise the number and moved away from the living area to take it. 'Blake.' I said into it.  
'Hi Anita, its Darina.'  
I groaned. Dolph had given her my number after all. 'Darina. Hi.' I replied without enthusiasm.  
'I’m with Detective Storr and we need you to come out.'  
I frowned. 'Why didn’t Dolph call me himself?'  
'He was going to but I offered.' She said.  
Not a good thing, although maybe I could get more information out of her than I would out of Dolph. 'So what do we have?' I sat in Jean Claude’s leather desk chair.  
'Detective Storr said I’m not to pass you any information until you get here, other than the address.'  
Typical. Thank you, Dolph. 'Alright then, give me the address.'  
She did and I wrote it on Jean Claude’s blotter again. He’d need another sheet by the time the night was over. 'Just one question.' I said before she hung up.  
'Yes?'  
'Did this one drown?'  
She went quiet for long moments then said; 'How did you know?'  
'Educated guess.'  
'Wait a moment.' She said and I heard her open a car door and the background noise dulled, the door closed. 'The victim is soaked through and he’s in his living room. No sign of a water leak, not that that would explain how it happened, but that’s it.'  
'Alright. I’m on my way.'  
'Anita, how did you know?' She said but I hung up.   
'We have our water attack.' I looked at them all grimly.  
'I’ll come with you.' Nathaniel stood.  
'Yeah, best take him and get him arrested.' Jason said from the floor beside Jean Claude. 'Obviously this is an assertive Nathaniel impersonator.'  
'You’re funny.' Nathaniel smiled at him.  
'You stay here.' I said looking at Nathaniel seriously. 'There’s only so much I can piss Dolph off and showing up with a civvie again might just be too far.'  
'But…'  
'No buts this time.' I interrupted him. His face fell.  
'We’re back to that again already.' He said sadly.  
'No.' I shook my head and went to him, touching his cheek softly. 'I am a Federal Marshal, Nathaniel, this is my job. It’s not personal. I want you to stay here and help keep my word to Andais.'  
'I want to help you, Anita.' He said sincerely.  
'You can help me by staying here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.' I went up on tiptoes and kissed him softly.  
'Alright.' He said but he didn’t look happy.  
'We’ll play when I get back.' I leant back from him and he smiled slightly. 'I’ll let you know when I find anything.' I glanced at Jean Claude and headed towards the door. 'Coming, Merry?'  
'Me?' She said in surprise.  
'Sure, you’re my civvie magic expert.' I said as she caught up. I lowered my voice. 'Plus you didn’t think I’d leave you here with Cel, did you?' I gave her a look and she smiled.  
'You know, there’s a reason why we’re such good friends.' She linked arms with me and we left Cel to worry about what Jean Claude might have planned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new clue is revealed.

'It couldn’t be Barinthus,' Merry was saying, 'he’s the only fey with the hand of water and he’s, well, he’s mine.'  
'Yours?' I gave her a curious gaze. 'Yours like Frost is yours or yours like one of the new guards is yours?'  
'Is there a difference?'  
'Yes, you love Frost, you just fuck the others.'  
She laughed. 'This is true. Barinthus doesn’t really, technically, fall into either category, more a bit of both.'  
'How does that work?' I frowned concentrating on the road.  
'Barinthus was one of my father’s most loyal followers and has supported me forever. I have slept with him but he’s not one of my guards or one of my regulars. He’s been our spy at court as long as I’ve been with the guards and a loyal friend before that. He wouldn’t do something like this without reason.'  
'Maybe he had a reason.' I suggested.  
She sighed. 'Maybe. I mean, he has done this once before.'  
'Seriously?' I glanced at her in surprise and I saw her nod as I looked back at the road.   
'But he doesn’t do it without reason.' She repeated.  
'And we can’t reach him to find out. Convenient.' I said and stopped the car in the parking lot opposite the building and we got out. There was the usual plethora of cars; Dolph’s, Zebrowski’s, the coroner’s and numerous other marked cars all littered the street. There was a young, uniform cop on the door leading into the apartment block and he looked green in more ways than one.  
'Officer.' I nodded to him as we approached.  
'Do you ladies live here?' He asked, giving us a quick once over.  
'No, I’m Anita Blake, this is Meredith Gentry.' I showed him my marshal badge. 'Detective Storr is expecting us.'  
'Oh. Second floor. You can’t miss it.' He stepped aside and we passed.  
'Did you just lie to that cop?' Merry said teasingly.  
'Nope.' I smiled at her. 'He didn’t ask to see your badge, it’s not my fault he didn’t think.'  
'And you don’t mind bending the rules if you can.'  
'Not one bit.'   
We went up the stairs rather than the elevator and were met by another cop at the top who didn’t ask to check mine or Merry’s badge, obviously trusting the other officer downstairs had checked us out. I saw Dolph just disappearing into a doorway as we stepped off the stairs onto a soaking wet carpet. It was like there’d been a bad water leak, it squelched under foot and felt slippery but it was easy enough to keep my feet in my Nikes.   
'Dolph!' I called and he came back out the door.  
'Anita. And Princess Meredith?' He looked at me questioningly. 'Something else the fey can help with?'  
'Probably not but as Merry knows of this happening before I figured it couldn’t hurt.' I shrugged.  
Dolph frowned at me. 'Anita, you can’t just bring a civilian into a crime scene because you think there might be a vague chance they can help.'  
I knew that. I just hadn’t wanted to leave Merry in such close proximity to Cel. 'I know that, Dolph, but,' I sighed, 'I kind of have a situation.'  
'It’s okay, Anita.' Merry said, touching my arm gently. 'I’ll wait right here. There’s enough cops that I’ll be safe.'  
'Yeah, I’ve heard that before.' I frowned at her.  
'And you will again, no doubt.' She smiled. 'Get in there marshal and do your job.' She saluted me.  
'I’ll be as quick as I can.' I smiled at her apologetically.  
'You’ll be as long as it takes.' Dolph said, going on ahead.  
Merry pulled an ‘uh oh’ face at me and I walked away trying not to laugh. I was in trouble I guess, but I didn’t care.   
The floor was even wetter in here, if that was possible, and even the air felt damp. The wallpaper was soaked through and peeling in some places. The smell of damp quickly gave way to the smell of decomposition which meant the corpse had been here some time as it hadn’t been hot enough lately to make it smell so bad so soon.  
'Tell me what you see.' Dolph said as he stepped to one side.  
The man lay in a recliner, totally at ease. He’d obviously been watching TV and death had snuck up on him. He was bloated, as drowning victims sometimes are, swollen hands and feet making him look like he’d been inflated. His eyes were wide and blood shot and his lips strangely cracked as though he’d seen too much sun. I bent over him and sniffed. Other than wet and dead he didn’t smell of much else.  
'Just a second.' I went back to the door and beckoned Merry over. 'Does Barinthus control any particular kind of water?' I said quietly.  
'Sea water. Just think of him like Poseidon. Why?' She frowned.  
'He’s off the hook. It’s not salt water.' I said and went back through to Dolph. 'Drowned in his own living room.' I said looking round. 'Freshwater, not salty so anything to do with the ocean is out. Not a mermaid’s work.'  
'Mermaid?' Dolph looked up from his notes.  
'Mermaid, siren, you name it, it’s not them. Something that controls water and if it’s linked to all the other crimes we have all four elements. Either someone has a big hold over a bunch of elementals or we’re dealing with something more powerful than I can imagine.'  
'What could control all four elements?' Dolph asked, glancing at the corpse.  
'I dread to think. A sorcerer could summon an elemental and control it, but four? That would involve one hell of a service on his part.'  
'Service?' He poised his pen in his notebook.  
'Like a payment. It varies from elemental to elemental, could be a sacrifice, could be anything the elemental wanted or needed, if it’s an elemental. If it is a sorcerer though, he’s taking revenge for something personal. Nothing has been taken at any of the locations as far as we know, right?'  
'Nothing.'  
'So most likely an act of revenge, not trying to cover up a theft. But I don’t understand why water?' I waved my hand at the corpse.  
'Explain.'  
'Okay, so if they’re linked, the first buildings were burnt down, no one injured, nothing taken. Next up a warehouse that had all the air sucked out of it, killing all the occupants. Was it against them or the location itself? Maybe the attacker was meant to meet someone there, either at the party or the party was there when they got there. Could have been a set up to kill one person, rather than hundreds. And this guy, drowned in an apartment block. Why just him? If they have no conscience why just kill him and leave him to be found when they could have torched the whole building and have hidden the evidence? Then there’s the earthquake; Darina and I both think it could be connected, it completes the cycle of the four elements but,' I shrugged, 'they could all just be coincidence, not connected at all.'  
'But you don’t think so.' Dolph said.  
'Not one bit.' I shook my head. 'I am at a loss as to what could be doing it and why but seems to me someone is searching for something and so far hasn’t found it.'  
'Ahem.' We turned to see Darina stood by us; how long she’d been there I wasn’t sure but her face was grim. 'I changed my mind, it seems the attacks aren’t linked at all.'  
Dolph and I looked at one another then back to her in amazement. 'Why do you say that?' Dolph asked.  
'The powers are different, I can feel that now. I’d like to go back and visit the other scenes just to be sure, but this is different.' She shrugged.  
One thing about lying, it smelt bitter and I was forced to rub my nose. She didn’t think they were separate any more than I did. But I couldn’t say that out loud. Was she doubting herself or did she know something I didn’t?  
'Hey, Blake.' Zebrowski came over with a piece of paper. 'Here you go, Dolph, the apartment was rented by this guy from the company he works for; C.E.L. Artefacts.'  
'C.E.L.?' I asked.  
'Yeah, based the other side of the river.' Zebrowski looked up at me. 'You know it?'  
'No, not the company.' And I ran for the door. I grabbed Merry's arm as I passed and dragged her behind me as I hit the stairs as fast as I could with Merry in tow.  
'Anita!' I heard Dolph yell my name but I ignored him.  
'Anita, what is it?' Merry asked, barely keeping up with me on her heels.  
'In the car.' I hit the button and she climbed in as I rushed around the other side and got in. I threw on my belt and started the engine, not speaking until we drove away. 'Does Cel have any outside interests? I mean not court related. Like businesses?'  
'Most definitely. He’s always had an interest in the goings on of humans, more so in recent years. Does he have something to do with this?'  
'Maybe. Just seems damn coincidental to me that the apartment I was just in is owned by a company called C.E.L. Artefacts.'  
'Cel Artefacts? Seriously?' She said in shock.  
'Yeah. Your cousin might have a few questions to answer.'  
'What could he have to gain by something like this?'  
'Nothing, that’s what worries me. We might be protecting him from something more dangerous than your aunt losing her powers.'  
'Shit.' She said and slumped in her seat. I had to agree. Shit with a cherry on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these were a little late this morning. If you read Sibling Triflry, as I posted there, I had a bad night with painsomnia and slept later than normal. Normal service will return tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel oversteps the mark.

I couldn’t run down the stairs to the circus at high speed, they were just too uneven to risk it, but I went as fast as I dared, leaving Merry to struggle to keep up. That would teach her to think she didn’t need flats when she came to visit me. I pushed open the door to find Asher sitting at Jean Claude’s desk, Jean Claude being nowhere in sight. Cel sat in the same chair we had left him in and jumped as I came in.  
'Bonsoir, ma chere.' Asher smiled as I came in. 'Bonsoir, Meredith.'  
'Hi, Asher.' Merry said but I went straight for Cel who had now got to his feet.  
'C.E.L. Artefacts. Does that mean anything to you?' I stopped in front of him.  
'It’s one of my companies, dealing in the acquisition of ancient artefacts. Why?'  
'What did you take?' I pushed him back. 'How many elementals did you piss off with one of your acquisitions?'   
'How many what?' He looked at me in confusion, as he grabbed my wrists and held them still. 'We haven’t acquired anything for several months!'  
I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He’d told the truth, dammit. 'I need you to write down the addresses of all the buildings you own through that company. Residential and commercial.'  
'Is this something to do with the fire at the offices downtown?' He released my arms.  
'Could be.' I glanced back at Merry. 'I think someone at C.E.L. has pissed off either someone really powerful or they’ve stolen something that has been cursed.'  
'Danu, help us. That would explain it.' Her face was as worried as my own.  
'I haven’t authorised anything recently. We are merely researching certain items.' Cel insisted but still took the notepad and pen Asher offered him.  
'You’re so sure?' I fixed him with a glare. 'People are dying, hundreds of people, and it might just be because they’re looking for you.' That wasn’t entirely true, I thought they were looking for an item of some sort, but fear is a great motivator and the look on Cel’s face showed he was considering it too. He sat at the coffee table and wrote down some addresses.  
'These are all I can remember. If I can use the phone I can call for a complete list.' He handed me the pad. There were a couple on here I hadn’t been called to for a crime scene yet and were worth checking out.  
'Do it. Are either of these occupied?' I pointed to the residences.  
'This one is vacant at the moment.' He pointed to the first. 'This one is my private residence however. No one should be there other than security patrolling the grounds; I haven’t been myself in months. I can take you, if you wish.' He stood again.  
I considered it for a moment. 'No.'  
'If someone is damaging my assets I want to know why. I can help you.' He insisted. 'If you are concerned about me being with Meredith then leave her here, I’ll accompany you.'  
That was another smell I didn’t like some times. Okay, most of the time I didn’t mind lust, generally it was coming from one of my men but coming from Cel it was acrid. I wondered if I could get him to admit it. I wondered if I was a good enough liar. I stepped closer to him. 'Your private residence,' I lowered my voice, 'no one lives there?'  
'No one.' He said, lowering his voice as I had.  
'So we’d be all alone?' I looked up at him through my lashes.  
'Completely.'  
'And I guess it has a particularly interesting bedroom?' I licked my lips as I placed my hand on his chest.  
'Very.'   
I nodded slightly and pushed him suddenly so he sat back on the couch with a jolt. 'Yeah I thought so, not a chance, jerk.' I turned and headed towards Asher. 'Asher, call me when he gets the list of addresses.'  
'I am coming with you, Anita.' Cel got back to his feet and headed towards us.  
'I don’t think so.' I shook my head. 'You’re staying here for safeties sake.'  
'You cannot keep me here, you are failing in your promise to my mother if you leave me behind.'  
I turned to him, keeping Asher at my back. 'I can keep you here and I will if I have to. I can’t watch both of you and to be honest I’d rather watch Merry than you, so you stay here and you like it or so help me…'  
'Ma petite, whatever are you yelling at?' Jean Claude came through from the corridor.  
'Not whatever, whoever.' I said, not taking my eyes off Cel. 'Keep him here, Jean Claude; Asher make him make the phone call. I have things to do.' I turned towards Merry but Cel caught my arm.  
'Do not turn away from me.' He snarled.  
As I turned Asher reached over my shoulder and seemed to merely touch Cel on the shoulder, sending him flying backwards across the room to land on the floor in a heap. Asher put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.  
'I am sorry if I acted out of turn, Jean Claude, but I will not have him touch our chere.'  
'If you had not removed him, mon ami, I would have.' Jean Claude came up beside us. 'Go, ma petite, and you Meredith, take care of what you can and we will deal with Cel.'  
'Deal with him how?' Merry asked hesitantly.  
'Do not worry, Meredith.' Jean Claude smiled. 'Your cousin will be unharmed. He needs to make some calls I believe and I think perhaps a lesson in manners is in order, nothing more. You do not threaten your host’s lover, no matter how desirable she is.' Jean Claude stroked my cheek with his knuckles. 'He needs reminding that Anita is off limits, that is all.'  
'Alright.' Merry nodded. 'If we take him back in less than perfect condition…' she let the words hang.  
'Don’t worry,' I smiled, stepping out of Asher’s arms, 'I told your aunt if anything was missing off Rhys I’d take something off one of the two of you. I’m sure she’d reciprocate in kind if anything happens to you two.'  
'You dared threaten me to my mother?' Cel’s voice came from the floor, low and growling.  
Jean Claude tsk’d. 'Go, Anita, I will remind this whelp not to abuse my hospitality.'  
'Just don’t remind him too hard or Rhys might come back in a teeny tiny box.' I said, heading towards Merry and the door.  
'You will not see a mark on him, ma petite, I promise.' He gave me his full attention.  
'Alright, Cel, give me your keys to your place.' I remembered that vital fact.  
'It is not opened by keys.' He sneered. 'It is within its own compound.'  
'Then you will call ahead and have someone there to let them in.' Jean Claude moved to stand by his feet.  
Cel flinched visibly. 'I will do that immediately.' He said through clenched teeth.  
'Bon, then all is settled. Keep me apprised of the situation, ma petite.'  
'Sure.' I said, still uncertain of why Jean Claude was just so convincing to Cel, but trying not to let it worry me. Merry fell into step behind me and we left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Merry cross paths with the culprit.

On our way back to the circus I had had Merry turn my cell phone off. Dolph had been calling it continuously and I wasn’t going to answer, not until I had something. I still didn’t turn it on as we drove out of St Louis into a nice upmarket neighbourhood. I didn’t want Dolph involved right now; I just wanted to get to where we were going.  
'Why are we going to Cel’s city porn palace?' Merry asked. We’d both been silent this entire time, I wasn’t sure why but neither of us wanted to talk. Maybe me saying that I’d take a part off one of them, including her in that, I’d damaged something between us. I hadn’t meant to, I was just quoting what I’d told Andais, knowing full well if anyone was missing anything it would be Cel and it would be vital baby making equipment.  
'I want to see if it’s been turned over. If someone is looking for something and no one got in their way it should look like a burglary.'  
'You’d think so.' She said quietly.  
I sighed. 'I wouldn’t hurt you, you know that, right?'  
'Of course.' I glanced at her and her face was one of confusion. 'Why would you say that?'  
'I don’t know. I thought maybe you were being all quiet because I included you in the whole sending Andais her heirs back minus parts.'  
'Oh. No, that’s not it.'  
'Then what is?' Normally I hated prying but this was Merry and we knew each other well enough that I could.  
'In twenty-four hours it will be the solstice and it doesn’t look like we’re going to get the chance to…'  
'Okay, enough negativity.' I interrupted. 'Even if it’s a bit late we can try. You guys didn’t do it at the solstice for Maeve Reed, right?'  
'Well no, but…'  
'Then we should have no problems.' I said confidently.  
'You’re that sure?' She said as I indicated into the driveway.  
'I’m sure that someone is going to get pregnant and it had better damn well not be me.'  
She laughed. 'Thanks, Anita.'  
'Anytime.' I pressed the button and my window wound down as we stopped level with the security booth. One thing was certain, Cel knew how to live in luxury if the leafy grounds and large house were anything to go by. 'Hello?' I called. The lights were out in the box, which was odd as it was dark, and there was no one around. I felt a small tingle, that of death and I hit the window button again, sending it up. 'Merry, stay in the car.' I drew the Browning and undid my seatbelt.  
'What is it?' She undid her own belt.  
'I’m not sure but it’s not good.' I got out of the car and edged up to the small brick hut, gun ready. 'Anyone here?' I called and got no reply. I placed my back to the solid wall then turned quickly, gun out pointing into the hut. There was no one there. No one living anyway. Two male guards were there, one on the floor, one slumped over the desk on the newspaper he’d been reading. I checked their pulses, even though I knew it was too late. But they were still warm. They hadn’t been dead long, meaning we might just have missed whoever it was who killed them, or we might just be in time to catch them. I looked around and found a set of buttons, one of which was labelled ‘open’. I hoped it meant the electronic gate so I pushed it and, voila, the gate opened. Nice to be right sometimes.  
I took out my cell and turned it on, getting back in the car and calling Dolph as I shut the door and locked Merry and I in.  
'What was it?' Merry asked.  
'Just a sec.' I said as Dolph answered.  
'Anita, it's damn well time you called me back. Why did you run out like that, do you know something?' Dolph said angrily.  
'No time to explain, Dolph, but I just found a more recent scene. Can you get some squad cars here, just in case?'  
'Where are you?' I gave him the address. 'What have you found?'  
'This place is owned by C.E.L. too but I just found the guards dead in the security hut.'  
'Shit.' Merry muttered from beside me as I slid the car into gear and started slowly up the drive.  
'Don’t go in there, Anita, whatever this is its dangerous. You need back up.' Dolph warned.  
'Just get those squad cars here, Dolph.' I said and hung up.  
'We’re really going in there?' Merry asked as I slowly drove over the gravel.  
'You want them to get away?' I glanced at her.  
'Not really.'  
'Then I guess we’re going in. Just as well you have some kick ass hands of power.' I reminded her as I pulled up a little way from the front door where it was dark and shadowy. 'Climb over out this door.' I said as I opened the door. 'Do you want the Firestar?'  
'Please.' She took it from my hand. 'What do you think it is, Anita?'  
'I have no idea. But whatever it is, can we offer it Cel?' I asked hopefully.  
'No. Not while he’s under your protection.' She smiled knowingly.  
'Dammit. How about afterwards?'  
'Let’s see what trouble he’s in first.'  
'Aw okay.' I feigned disappointment. I knew she would never let me, I’d offered to pay Edward to take Cel out, only half joking, but she’d refused, although she was grateful of the offer.  
The front door stood open and light from a room far inside dimly illuminated the black and white tiled hallway. Merry's heels clicked twice on the floor before she took them off, proceeding in just her hose covered feet so she didn’t make as much noise. We sidled towards the open door with me in the lead and I crouched making myself a smaller target, before spinning to kneel facing into the room, gun outstretched in front of me. A large library greeted me with rows of ancient books and artefacts but little more. A lamp on a table was creating the light but other than that the room was empty. Some cupboards stood open but it didn’t look like there was any other disturbance. I got up and edged in further, aware that Merry was behind me at a sensible distance. Another door stood open at the far end of the room and we headed towards it. This time the room was a dining room and in complete darkness other than the moonlight shining through the window but that was okay, I had good night vision. I led the way around the table to the open door at the far end where a very faint light led us.  
The next room held more artefacts, in fact it looked like a museum with little pedestals dotted around it holding vases, sculptures and the like. And at the far end of the room on a pedestal that stood in a pool of its own light stood a figure, taking an egg shaped artefact off its stand.  
'Darina?' I said in surprise and she looked up at me. Her eyes were glowing blue and she snatched the artefact to her. She opened her mouth but instead of words blue flames licked out towards us. Merry and I dove to the floor as it seared over our heads with a heat that was almost enough to burn us from even this distance. As the flames ended I was on my feet, running towards a broken window at the far end of the room, assuming Darina had gone through it. Using the seat in front of it I jumped up and through the opening, tucking in my arms to prevent myself being cut by the remaining jagged edges. I landed and rolled in the grass then was back on my feet. Darina was running across the lawn with the artefact in her arms towards a line of trees that ran parallel with the wall.  
'Darina, stop!' I yelled as I ran. I was faster and gaining on her easily but she neither stopped or looked back when I called. I didn’t really want to shoot her, I could but then I’d have to explain myself to Dolph which was never pretty. Shooting a fellow RIP member kind of got frowned on. I put up the gun as I drew on what I knew was my lycanthrope like speed and hit her bodily around the waist, bringing her down. She wailed as I grounded her, the artefact spinning from her hands and rolling across the ground.  
'Dammit, Darina, stop!' I yelled as she squirmed and tried to get back to the artefact.  
'Please!' She yelled. 'Let me go!'  
'You can’t just go around killing people!' I fought to get a better hold on her.  
'I had to save it!' She all but sobbed.  
'Don’t move!' Merry's voice came from beside us and we both froze and looked up at her. She was standing with my Firestar pointed at Darina, her legs planted apart for balance.  
'I’m sorry, Anita.' Darina said, sadly. 'But I can’t let you come between me and my baby.'  
I had a moment to think about what she’d said but then I was thrown off her as her body started to change. It wasn’t like a were shifting, I didn’t feel it on a hundred different levels and fur didn’t flow from her. She wasn’t a were, she was something a whole lot scarier.  
Shining scales grew over her and Merry and I scrambled in different directions to get out of the way as Darina’s feet and hands burst into giant claws. Her entire body reformed and grew as we watched, amazed and terrified.   
Some things you don’t want to see up close, and a twenty foot pearlescent dragon was pretty high up my list.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons become clear.

'Fuck.' Was the only thing I could think of saying. I was still on the floor; I’d scrabbled as far away as I could then rolled on my back to watch in astonishment. The dragon that had been Darina flexed its shining wings and turned back to the artefact. It picked it up tenderly with one of its front claws, clutching it to her breast.   
I guess Merry wasn’t sure what to do so she chose what would have been my normal automatic response, she opened fire, three fast shots that didn’t make a dent but made Darina roar angrily.  
I got to my feet, my mouth still open. I ran at Merry and pushed the gun up, stopping her from hitting Darina again if she pulled the trigger. 'Don’t, she doesn’t mean us any harm.' I looked at her seriously but her eyes were still on the dragon.  
Merry didn’t reply, it was her turn to push me, down and out of the way as a claw swept over us. 'You really think so?' Merry asked as we rolled to our feet.  
'Not if we don’t harm her first.' I said, stating the obvious.  
'Ah.'   
'Back up, I’ll try talk to her.' I think I understood, kind of, but I had to be sure. Merry backed away as I approached Darina carefully, not wanting her to see me as a threat. 'Darina?' I approached slowly, my arms out showing I was unarmed. She growled and swung her claw at me again but I ducked it, rolling to one side and getting back to my feet. 'Darina!' I shouted. 'Darina, please, I don’t want to hurt you.' She drew her claw back again but this time I stood my ground, arms to my sides showing just how vulnerable I was, she could end me right here, right now and I wouldn’t stop her. It was an enormous risk but one I had to take, one I hoped she’d understand. 'Did someone steal your egg?'  
She focused her large, blue, glowing eyes on me and I wished I’d kept my mouth shut. Her gaze was more frightening than the claw she had now relaxed. 'Yes.' Her voice came into my head.  
I sighed. It made a weird kind of sense, the few pieces of information I had, I nodded. 'We won’t stop you taking your egg, but if you could turn back to human so we could talk, I’d appreciate it.'  
She looked at me still, her piercing gaze boring into me. 'I know you will not stop me.' She replied and I swallowed as her head bent towards me. 'But I will return to my human form.'  
'Thanks.' She walked several feet from me, one step for her, and put the egg down gently. I waved at Merry where she stood some way to my left. 'It’s all good.'  
She came over to me, still holding the Firestar but no longer sure what to do with it. 'What’s going on?'  
'Darina here has been searching for her egg. Seems your cousin had it in his private collection.'  
'A dragon egg?' She said, not taking her eyes off Darina as she gave the egg one last look before starting the reverse of the transformation we had only just seen. 'I didn’t think dragons were native to north America.'  
'They’re not.' I said, watching as the scales seemed to shrink and take the shape of a woman.  
'Then how…'  
'I don’t know.' I interrupted as the now human Darina crouched and picked up her egg, clutching it tight to her breast then coming towards us. 'So someone took your egg and you somehow got yourself on the task force to help you find it?' I said loudly.  
'A little mind control is simple in a mind as empty as a humans.' Darina said coldly.  
'You want to tell me the whole story?' I asked, ignoring the insult. I wasn’t sure I was human any more anyway.  
She sighed. 'I have my baby back, I could leave now, but I still want my revenge on those who took it.'  
The sound of sirens started up the drive followed by coloured lights. 'I’ll handle them, just tell me quickly what happened? What led you here?'  
'Someone took my egg. I caught one of the kidnappers and was able to extract one name from them; C.E.L. Artefacts. I traced them back to Illinois and have been searching as many of their properties as I could to find my child.'  
'But you killed all those people.' I stated.  
She turned her cold, blue eyes on me, there was no remorse in them, there was nothing at all. 'They were incidental. I was unaware that my search had killed those children at the warehouse.'  
'And the man in the apartment you drowned?' Merry asked.  
'He was the man who took my baby.' She glared at Merry as she stroked the egg.  
The squad cars ran across the grass and stopped near us. I quickly pulled out my marshal badge so it was ready. 'I still have a bunch more questions but for now, just what kind of dragon are you, that you can control the elements?'  
'I am a celestial dragon. One of the oldest of our kind.'  
I nodded as the officers pointed guns at us, yelling at Merry to drop her gun. 'I’m a federal marshal.' I yelled holding up my badge.  
And so the circus began. Dolph showed up soon afterwards. I told him that I had called Darina to come with us when one of my contacts gave us the address. We disturbed someone trying to steal the ‘artefact’ and chased them off. Oh and no one else could touch the artefact, only Darina as she was a magic user. Dolph didn’t like the explanation, especially not the part about not being able to tell him where I got my information, but that was all he was getting. No, he really wasn’t happy.  
When we finally got Darina alone again we let her know she was free to go, not that we could have stopped her if we’d wanted to, but that if she took her egg and stopped killing things this would remain an open case but as there would be no further attacks it could become a cold case, one of the weird and wonderful things to happen in St Louis.  
I promised her we could talk to the CEO of C.E.L., try saying that fast, and would make sure no one from there came after her egg again. I really did wonder who had signed the request to go after this egg, as Cel had given me the impression he personally oversaw all the acquisitions the company made. I’d ask him when we got back. Then I’d take him back to the mounds and get my man back. The threat was over and I was sure Andais would be relieved to know the lack of control of air hadn’t been her problem, just a visiting celestial dragon. Yeah, that’d make her feel heaps better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Merry get back to the circus.

Something was different as we walked into the circus. I wasn’t sure what but, well, something. Cel actually visibly jumped as we came through the door. He was sitting in the armchair I had shown him to earlier but he seemed smaller somehow, withdrawn and quiet. He struggled to maintain eye contact with either of us for long too. Something had upset him and that worried me. I was also worried that no one was here with him, either keeping him safe or keeping an eye on him. I wanted to go look for Jean Claude, to ask just what his ‘lesson’ had involved but I didn’t want to drag Merry around the underground or leave her here with Cel so I guess I would have to try something else.  
**’We’re back. Where the heck are you?’**  
**’We will be there momentarily.’** Was Jean Claude’s brief reply.  
I led the way to the couch to sit opposite Cel who watched me carefully, as though I was going to hurt him somehow. That made me frown. He’d never been scared of me before; turned on, angry with, occasionally polite to, but never scared. I hoped Jean Claude really hadn’t done anything to make him hurt because one word to Andais and I could expect a world of pain.  
'Cel?' I asked gently and he shifted in his seat as though my talking to him made him uncomfortable.  
'What?' He asked quietly.  
'We need to talk to you about C.E.L.. Do you authorise every single artefact your company goes after?'  
He glanced between Merry and I nervously. 'Yes, I do. It’s as much a hobby as a business.'  
'So what was the last thing you authorised?' Merry asked.  
'An Egyptian vase. About four months ago.'  
I glanced at Merry then back at Cel. He really didn’t know. 'We’re going to need to figure out why someone from your company went after a celestial dragon’s egg and tried to frame you for it.'  
'A dragon’s egg?' He said in surprise. 'I am not suicidal. Why would someone do that?'  
'To get the dragon to kill you.' Merry said.  
'Why?' He looked confused.  
'To save whoever it was getting their hands dirty.' I replied. I told him that the guy who had drowned earlier was the guy who had taken the egg. Cel promised to call and find out what he could about this man’s last acquirement. Before he could move to the phone however Jean Claude and Asher came back. Cel squirmed in his chair but kept them in his sight, almost nervous, like a mouse that’s seen a cat before the cat sees it.  
'Welcome back, ma petite. How was your excursion?'  
'Enlightening.' I got up and went to him.  
'So I see. Your jacket is covered in mud.' He dusted my back.  
'It’ll clean.' I shrugged. 'So what did you boys get up to while we were gone?' I narrowed my eyes at him.  
'Nothing, ma petite, nothing.' He picked a piece of grass out of my hair. 'Isn’t that right, your highness?' He looked at Cel.  
'Right, nothing.' Cel muttered.  
I sighed. I wouldn’t get anything out of these two, obviously. 'We think we stopped what’s been happening. I’m hoping to get hold of Rhys and see if I can swap the light for the dark side again.'  
'Call Rhys and then you can explain it all to me.' He smiled. He was being way too smug and I didn’t like it. I had missed something but I doubted I’d find out what any time soon.  
I moved to the phone and called Rhys’ cell. Evidently the sithen was in a bad mood and didn’t want to put my call through so with a sigh I decided to head back to the mounds. 'I don’t know whether to take you both with me in case it’s okay or neither of you in case that pisses off Andais.'  
'There are other ways of contacting the guards.' Merry smiled. 'May I, Jean Claude?' She indicated towards the corridor leading to Jean Claude’s room.  
'Of course, Meredith.' He bowed his head.  
'Coming, Anita?' She smiled at me.  
'Sure.'  
'I’ll come.' Cel got to his feet.  
'You can wait here.' I frowned.  
'I’d rather come with the two of you, please.' There was something in the way he had said please then glanced at Jean Claude as though he didn’t want to be left alone with him.  
'Alright, but keep your mouth shut and your hands where I can see them.'  
'Of course.' He smiled gratefully.  
So I found myself in Jean Claude’s bedroom with Cel and Merry. This was not somewhere I had ever expected to be with the two of them. I sat on the bed at one end and Cel sat as far from me as he could while Merry did something to the mirror that made it shimmer. I’d seen mirror magic before while in LA but never on something I looked into on a regular basis.  
While we were still waiting for the mirror to clear, or someone to answer, whichever it was, the door opened and Nathaniel looked at us.   
'Mind if I join you?'  
'Not at all.' I smiled and patted the bed beside me.  
He grinned and came to me, sitting so close our thighs touched. We shared a look and a smile and I took his right hand in my left. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 'You fixed it?'  
'Fixed it?' I frowned.  
'Whatever was wrong?'  
'Oh, yeah. We just have to work out why someone would want to kill Cel.'  
'Do you want a list?' Nathaniel raised his eyebrows.  
Merry laughed. 'I like the new assertive Nathaniel.'  
'I don’t.' Cel muttered.  
'I do.' I leant in and kissed Nathaniel. 'I guess the question is more who would want to kill Cel, besides me.'  
'We all have enemies.' Cel said quietly.  
'But we don’t all have enemies who would risk the wrath of a celestial dragon to set someone up.' I looked at him and he nodded.  
'Meredith?' A voice drew our attention to the mirror. I think I knew the guy but I wasn’t sure. Very dark, handsome and fey covered so many people at court but I was sure I’d seen his face before.  
'Hello, Eamon.' Merry said with a smile.  
'I hope you bring good news.'  
'Very. Anita has found the source of the disturbance and it has nothing to do with Andais, she can rest easy and everything is now back to normal.'  
'Thank goodness. Andais has been so very worried. I will pass on the news. Are you returning immediately?' He smiled in relief as he spoke. I guess Andais being pissed had been hard on him.  
'As long as it is alright with Andais we will leave at once.' She nodded.  
'Can you wait there until I ask her? Then I can give you an answer.'  
'Of course.'  
'I will return as soon as I can.' And Eamon hurried out of sight.  
'Why did you tell him that?' I asked with a frown.  
'What?' Merry looked at me curiously.  
'That I found the source. We did, together.'  
'Yes, but you were supposed to be protecting me, not dragging me to crime scenes and facing off against dragons.' She smiled. 'How do you think Andais would like it if she found that out?'  
'Found what out?' Andais’ voice came into the room before we realised she was in the mirror. Merry and I both cringed. We hadn’t needed her to hear that.  
'Everything is back to normal, Aunt Andais.' Merry turned to the mirror with a bright smile.   
'But what do you not want me to know, niece?' she frowned. 'Eamon tells me that Anita has put a stop to the air related anomalies but instead I find you deciding how I will react to something I know nothing about.'  
I got up and left Nathaniel on the bed, standing beside Merry. 'That’s my fault.' I smiled apologetically. 'I was trying to convince Merry that we didn’t need to tell you the whole story. She said we should. I’m guessing now we don’t have that option so please accept my apologies.' I bowed my head slightly.  
'That is all?' She looked at us doubtfully. 'Cel?'  
We looked back at Cel and he looked over. 'That is all, Mother.'  
'Really?' She seemed surprised. 'Tell me the good news then, Anita.'  
'It’s all fixed. You aren’t losing your powers.' I smiled. 'There was a visiting celestial dragon in the area and she’d been messing with all the elements.'  
'A celestial dragon?' She looked sceptical. 'You realise they are meant to be myths?'  
'I realise but she breathed fire at me I sure as hell wasn’t going to argue her reality with her.'  
'And she has gone? My domain is my own again?'  
'Dragons don’t inhabit North America by choice. She’s on her way back to Europe as we speak.' Or she would be once she had a flight. She couldn’t risk carrying the egg and flying so she was going the new fangled way.  
She nodded. 'You have surprised me again, Anita Blake. I will see the three of you when you return.' She went to turn away.  
'Just one thing, your majesty.'  
She looked back at me. 'What?'  
'No ceremonies, no balls, no banquets. I just want to get Rhys and go home. Oh and Merry wants her ravens back. We had plans tonight.'  
'Is it not a little late for anything now?' She gave me raised eyebrows.  
'Your majesty, I date a vampire, anything before dawn is good.' I grinned.  
'I suppose it is.' She nodded and walked away, leaving Eamon to end the contact.  
'So let’s get you kiddies home.' I turned around and clapped my hands. 'Or you home anyway, Cel.'  
'Thank you.' He nodded.  
'I’d still like to see the paperwork to see exactly how your company came to be in possession of a dragon egg, let alone how it came to be at your house.' I crossed my arms.  
'I’ll have it sent to your office as a matter of priority.'  
'Thanks. You might want to start an internal investigation or something too.'  
'Oh I will.' He might have been all subdued but he was not happy about the fact someone was setting him up. I couldn’t blame him I guess but I might have condemned someone to a world of hurt. Then again they had indirectly been responsible for the death of over a hundred people. No, I wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.  
'Can I come along?' Nathaniel hopped off the bed with a hopeful look.  
'Andais said the three of us.' I smiled apologetically as I walked to him. 'We don’t want to piss her off.'  
'And if I can be honest,' Merry said, 'I’m kind of tired. I’d like to get to bed and have some rest. We can take up where we left off tomorrow.'  
'It is kind of late.' I checked my watch. 'Alright, so Cel back to the mounds, Nathaniel, go home and slide into bed, we’ll be back soon, Merry, we snag our ravens and drop you at your hotel and reconvene at my place at midday?'  
'Make it one.' Nathaniel said with a nudge.  
'One.' I said, taking the hint. If the ardeur didn’t show tonight then it was a good bet that it would by midday tomorrow. 'That okay?'  
'Yes.' Merry and Nathaniel both nodded as I looked between them.  
'May I ask a favour?' Cel said almost sheepishly.  
'Sure. I might even grant it.' I slid my arms around Nathaniel’s waist and he hugged me close as I looked at Cel.  
'I would rather my mother did not know that there was any connection between myself and the celestial dragon.'  
I narrowed my eyes. 'You did take her egg.'  
'No.' He shook his head. Truth at least. 'But mother will not believe that. She will either blame me or coddle me. I do not wish for either.'  
'I hate to say I agree with him, but I do.' Merry sighed. 'Can we just pass it off as unrelated to him?'  
'Easily. I just omit the company name.' I snuggled against Nathaniel's chest and he squeezed me tight.  
'Then let’s do that.' Merry nodded.  
'Can we please go now?' Cel asked looking between us.  
I raised my eyebrows, surprised how polite he was. 'Sure.' I breathed in the deep vanilla scent of Nathaniel and stepped back. He let me go, somewhat reluctantly. 'Go home and warm the covers.' I went up on tiptoes and kissed him.  
'That’s one order I’ll happily comply with.' He grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Claude won't spill the beans; Andais finds a loophole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Long chapter this one! So much happening! It sort of ran away with me, I was not planning on having it end on such a tense note, but it did!

Before we left for the mounds I managed to get five minutes alone with Jean Claude. There was something I wanted to ask him.  
'Just what did you do to Cel while I was gone?'  
'Do, ma petite?' He said innocently.  
'Yeah, do.' I frowned. We were in his bedroom, completely alone. I had my arms folded, showing I meant business. He was leaning against the bedpost and caressing the ornate woodwork with his hand.  
'I did not touch him.' He shrugged.  
'Can you stop that?' I demanded.  
'Stop what?'  
'Fondling that bedpost.'  
He ran his hand over the length of it, as far as he could reach. 'Is it affecting you, ma petite?' He smiled as though he already knew the answer.  
'It’s distracting me.'  
'I do like to distract you though.' He moved away from the post and glided elegantly towards me.  
'You do.' I watched him carefully.  
'Do not worry about Cel, he is undamaged physically.'  
'And mentally?'  
'One might say there were already mental issues there.' He stroked my cheek with his knuckles and I sighed, closing my eyes.  
'Do you have to do that?' I murmured half heartedly.  
'I do.' I felt his breath on my lips before he kissed me solidly. I whimpered and pressed my hands to his chest, bunching them in the lace of his shirt. He drew back before the kiss got too deep, but not too far. I opened my eyes and his deep blue ones filled my vision. 'I had not kissed you in too long.' He whispered.  
'Yesterday.' I reminded him.  
'As I said, too long.' He brushed my hair over my shoulder. 'Are you truly ready for tomorrow night?'  
I nodded. 'Yeah. As ready as I can be. Come to my place at full dark. I guess we’ll have to wing it.'  
'Rhys and I have a fair idea of what we shall do, ma petite, and do not worry as it is nothing you have not done before.' He smiled reassuringly.  
'It’s not?' I gave him a sceptical look.  
'Non, it is just in a different order.'  
'If I didn’t have errands to run I’d pursue that.'  
'And I would tell you the entirety of it in a beat of your beautiful heart.' He stepped back. 'But for now, go retrieve Rhys. Jason will take Nathaniel home to await you.'  
'Thanks, Jean Claude.' I smiled at him.  
'Your thanks are unnecessary, ma petite, your love is gratitude enough.'  
'All the same,' I headed for the door, 'big thanks for finally getting me to do the right thing by Nathaniel.'  
'Sometimes you need a little nudge.' He shrugged. 'Do remember however it is not just Nathaniel who benefits. Anyone joined to you benefits from such intimacy.'  
'You mean Richard?' I frowned. 'Because he doesn’t want to share, he made that clear last time we offered.'  
'Not Richard, non.' He shook his head. 'Although he is among those of us who started this he is not where the main focus of our power lies.'  
'I don’t get it.' I shook my head. I really didn’t.  
'Ma petite, Richard is as gone from your life as he can be and yet that still leaves another you are not regularly intimate with, one who perhaps needs your touch more than even your fair Nathaniel.'  
'Damian.' I said as I realised who he meant.  
'Oui, ma petite. Just consider the implications, how excluding Richard harmed us until Rhys came along, how including Nathaniel but excluding Damian in this last area of your life may affect us all.'  
I sighed. 'One thing at a time, Jean Claude. Let’s get Merry knocked up then I’ll think about adding Damian to the regular list.'  
'You have such wonderful priorities.' He smiled, flashing fang.  
'Someone has to.' I replied and left the room.  
Asher, Jason and Nathaniel had been joined by none other than Damian himself. Not that I thought Cel would try anything after whatever threat or mental torture Jean Claude and Asher had put him through, but I was happier knowing Merry had so many of my people watching over her while I had my few minutes with Jean Claude.  
Everyone got kisses goodbye, even Jason got a peck, then the fey taxi service left the Circus yet again. This time I made Cel sit in the back, all alone, while Merry sat beside me. Cel made no attempt at small talk this time which suited me just fine. I was a little worried that once he was back in the safety of the mounds he may tell Andais whatever had been done to him, in which case I could expect her to go after Rhys as revenge and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I had set the terms and although Cel was physically unharmed, mentally I wasn't so sure. Of course I could argue that he was lying, he had lied about me on several occasions so why should we believe him now, but it would still be my word against the Prince of the unseelie which probably meant I would lose. Then again Andais was temperamental at the best of times and you never quite knew where her head was. Not that I would say that to her face. I just had to hope that Cel was too afraid to tell what had gone on, or that it was either so outlandish or embarrassing that he wouldn't tell. I really needed to get out of Jean Claude what had gone on.   
With Cel in the car, Merry and I couldn't talk freely, which was a bitch as now things were a little calmer I had a million questions I could think of, so it was in complete silence that we reached the mounds.  
I parked beside Rhys' car again and got out, shaking my head.  
'What's wrong?' Merry asked, coming around the hood of the car towards me.  
'I can't believe it was only a few hours ago I came and got you guys. It feels like days.'  
'It was certainly one of the longest nights of my life.' Cel commented, coming from the back of his car, straightening his tunic.  
'And you're still breathing!' I smiled at him. 'Aren't you a lucky boy?'  
'That is a matter of opinion.' He mumbled and I only heard him because of my improved hearing. I chose to ignore him as we all fell into step together with Merry slightly ahead, leading us towards the mounds. The unnatural wind from earlier had ceased, proving Andais was happy to be in control again. I think we were all pleased about that. No one wanted to see her unhappy, ever.  
I had deliberately left my weapons on, these two were still under my protection and not being able to protect them on their own doorstep after I had managed to keep them relatively unscathed all night would be a major failure on my part. So the weapons stayed and Andais could lump it, just this once, until Merry was back under her Ravens' watchful eyes then she could kick me out of the mounds and if, heaven forbid, there was a next time I would oblige.  
It felt like we walked miles to the mounds entrance this time and as none of us were in the mood for chitchat the walk seemed even longer. Dawn was creeping into the sky as an entrance finally opened for us. I sighed as I felt Jean Claude and Damian die for the day and Merry gave me a curious look.  
'Dawn.' I said simply as we crossed the threshold. She nodded and we turned our attention to Adair and Amatheon who were standing to attention in front of the opposite wall. Both swept into low bows as we approached and it was nice for a change that it was me being abased.   
'Your highnesses, Miss Blake.' Amatheon spoke as they straightened. 'We are to escort you to the queen.'  
Merry smiled warmly at them both. 'Thank you for meeting us, lead on.'  
Adair took point and after a cursory glance at Cel, Amatheon fell into step behind us. Oh I did not like that one bit. Merry seemed content to follow Adair with Amatheon at her back but Cel had tensed and that made me tense. I tried keeping my eye on him but it meant I kept part crab walking, turning sideways to check up on him but it was tricky to keep up with their gait even without my stupid half turn every few steps.  
Adair remained oblivious with his back to us however Merry and Cel and, I realised, Amatheon, were giving me odd looks. I made a frustrated noise and stopped as I said; 'Okay, all stop. Just for a moment.'  
They all did and Adair turned to frown at me.  
'Is something wrong?' Merry asked.  
'Trust issues.' I shook my head and turned to face Amatheon, looking way up into his eyes. 'Okay, big boy, once and for all, do you mean Merry any harm?'  
He seemed surprised by the question but after a moment answered; 'No.'  
'Are you planning on betraying her?'  
'Not at all.'  
'Where does your allegiance lie?'  
He looked over my head at Merry and his face softened, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. 'With Meredith.'  
I nodded once, satisfied he hadn't lied. 'Glad to hear it.'  
'He could be lying.' Cel said simply.  
'But he's not.' I turned to frown at him.  
'You're so sure?'  
'The thing about me,' I took a step towards him and he tensed, 'the most important thing, is that you shouldn't underestimate me.'  
'That I would never do.' He scowled.  
'Then trust me, I know he's not lying.'  
We resumed our walk and although I still wasn't comfortable with a virtual stranger at my back, knowing he meant Merry no harm allowed me to relax a little, at least enough to get us to our destination.  
Our destination, apparently, was Andais' private chambers. Our Ravens', Merry's, Cel's and my one, along with some extras, lined the walls. Andais was, it seemed, amusing herself on the ornate four poster bed with, well, someone, and suddenly I didn't know where to look. I glanced around until my eyes fell on Rhys and he gave me a relieved expression as my face split into a smile but he didn't move from his post, so I went to him, my smile changing to a frown.  
'I'm glad to see you.' I went up on tiptoes, resting my hands on his chest to kiss him but he stopped me with hands on my wrists.  
'Anita, you can't just...' he whispered, his worried expression reflected in his voice.  
'I do not recall giving you permission to speak, Rhys.' Andais' voice came from the bed and I dared glance over to where she had raised her head and she noticed Merry, Cel and I for the first time. 'Eamon, bring the refreshments.' She lowered her head for a moment and whoever was on the bed groaned before she rose back up and got to her feet. She wiped at her mouth and I couldn't be sure it wasn't blood on her lips but focusing on her face when she was stark naked was pretty difficult. Well, apart from a pair of black stilettos which made her ridiculously tall. I maintained eye contact as she managed to glide towards me over the uneven rock floor as Rhys released my wrists and I turned fully to face her.  
'Crap.' He breathed so that only I with my superior hearing would hear and I knew I'd broken some protocol. I wasn't sure what protocol but I was pretty sure I was about to find out.  
Out of the corner of my eye I was aware Eamon went first to Cel, then Merry, with a tray of exotically coloured drinks in tall stemmed glasses, then came towards me and the fluidly approaching Andais. He offered me the tray and I opened my mouth to refuse it but Rhys poked me in the hip hard enough that I knew that would break another protocol so I sighed softly and took one of the glasses. Andais took the last glass as she reached me and Eamon walked away again, leaving her to look down, way down, at me. She reeked of lust and anger, which wasn't a great combination, and her power beat at me like small needles.  
'Anita.' She said simply.  
'Your majesty.' I bowed my head slightly but didn't take my eyes off her.  
'You are just in time.'  
'Apparently.'  
She turned her attention to Rhys and I didn't like that one bit. 'Your interruption has not been forgotten, Raven.'  
Rhys bowed as low as he was able with me stood so close, in apology and I frowned between them.  
I wanted to try and diffuse this but didn't want to be walked over either. 'Forgive me, your majesty...' I started.  
'I suppose you are merely human and I cannot expect you to have the best of manners.' She interrupted and raised her glass towards her lips.  
'You didn't let me finish.'  
She looked back at me. I think she'd been about to let it go, whatever faux pas I had made, but I wasn't about to take the blame for something I wasn't to blame for, not really, and neither was Rhys.  
'You were not apologising?'  
'What Anita meant is...' Merry started toward us but Andais held up a hand, halting her in her tracks.  
'What did you mean?' Andais continued to glare at me.  
'I meant I was under the assumption that when you gave me Rhys he was no longer one of your Ravens, or Meredith's, he was mine and mine alone. Therefore if I speak to him, I appreciate it if he can answer.'  
Her eyes narrowed at me. I could feel tension thrumming from Rhys beside me, worried which way this would go, I guess. Me too, now I thought about it.  
'You raise a valid point, Anita. On this occasion I will allow the intrusion.'   
Everyone in the room seemed to release a relieved breath and the tension level dropped a little. Andais still hadn't lowered her glass and seemed to realise this, glancing at it, then to Merry and Cel; him by the door, her partway across the room.  
'A celebration is in order.'  
'Aunt, please, Anita asked for...'  
'Anita asked for no ceremonies, balls or banquets, niece. There are other ways to celebrate.' She glared at Merry who took a step back bowing her head slightly. Gee, I wish I'd let her throw me a ball now. She raised her glass a little higher. 'To the resolution of the power disturbance.'  
'The resolution.' Everyone in the room echoed.  
Andais downed her drink in one, a glance at Merry and Cel showed her sip hers and Cel take a fair slug of his. I raised the glass to my lips and it smelt sweet, sickly and strong. I tipped it so it just touched my lips and lowered the glass, not wanting to insult her any more than I already had. I was glad of the opportunity to lower my eyes too; looking up at someone over a foot taller than you in their shoes while they were completely naked was a strange view. When I lowered the glass and looked back at her she was frowning at me again.  
'Not to your taste, Anita?'  
'It's delicious.' I smiled, aware it didn't reach my eyes, no matter how much I willed it to, but hoped it would help ease things a bit. 'I'm just not a big drinker.'  
'There is more for us to enjoy besides drink.' She smiled evilly at me and took my right wrist in her left; my drink was in my left and I passed it to Rhys as she started to pull me towards the bed. He gave me a worried look and a shrug and I looked back towards the bed as we approached it.   
'You cannot tell me this is not to your taste.' Andais pulled me hard to stand at the end of the bed and I looked at her with her smug smile on her face. She released me and held her hand out towards the bed for me to look. I really didn't want to but I knew I had no choice. It was almost like a crime scene but at least I knew I could leave that pretty much any time I wanted. I didn't have to consider that I might have to interact too heavily with the body or that it might respond back.  
I turned my head slowly, across the black silk sheets, past the enormous ornate bedpost until my eyes met naked flesh, a knee to be exact. I swallowed and didn't move for a moment; I might have become more relaxed in my own varied sex life but I had no idea what or who Andais had in mind here.  
When I didn't move Andais grabbed my chin in her hand and tuned my head for me. 'Now is not the time to be coy, Anita.'  
I resisted the urge to slap her hand away and instead looked at the naked body on the bed. It wasn't an unpleasant sight; he was a handsome fey, small by their standards, perhaps five foot eight, and with the gorgeous body many a human male dreams of when he joins a gym in January. I eventually made my way to his face and it bore the expression of complete rapture, heavy lidded and a satisfied smile.  
'Well?' Andais released my face.  
I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. I didn't want to insult her any more than I had already managed to but I equally didn't want to start jumping for joy about there being a naked man in front of me. 'He's, um, very handsome?'  
'And?'  
I looked at her. 'And you have good taste?' I asked.  
She looked back at me in amazement. 'What would you have him do? Or you do to him? You are owed by my people once again, take your payment and we will all help you celebrate.'  
All of them? I glanced around the room; all the Ravens to Merry then Cel, Eamon to Rhys then back to Andais. I sighed and it was tired. I wondered if honesty would work.  
'I'm honoured, your majesty, really I am, but I don't think you understand what has gone on tonight. I am mentally, physically and metaphysically exhausted. If I had the choice I would simply celebrate with a cup of hot coffee and crashing into bed with the man I love.' I glanced at Rhys who gave me a small smile but it was tinged with sadness.  
'You are refusing my gift?' She said, her voice tinged with anger, her eyes tight.  
'Not refusing, really, just asking if we could postpone, celebrate another time. By all means, amuse yourself with him and celebrate, but all I want for now is your permission for Rhys, Merry, her Ravens and I to get out of here so we can get some rest and carry on with our plans.'   
She stepped closer to me and it was hard to maintain eye contact with her naked breasts almost level with my face. Any closer and she could poke me in the eye.  
'You told me that you could only continue your plans if it were before dawn. As it is beyond that you may stay here and rest and we can hold the celebration until you are refreshed.'  
I stared at her good and hard. Her power was still leaking from her only stronger than before and it was stifling. Worse still I could feel parts of my power rising against it, my necromancy, especially the part of me that connected me to Rhys, started to climb to the surface and in the background the ardeur tested the waters, threatening to turn this into a disaster. I probably had one good shot at this.  
'Don't do this, Andais.' I deliberately used her name. 'You don't want this to go the way it's threatening to go.'  
'How do you know how I want this to go?' She snarled into my face.  
'No offence but you reek of lust, anger and magic. That combination is not a great one to start with. I don't know if you want to watch me do...things with your boy toy here, join in, share, whatever, but if it's for my benefit, for me to celebrate, then you have got the wrong girl.'  
'You would refuse us? I am not used to being refused.'  
'Yeah, I'm refusing this. Not you as a people, or you personally, but the sex show, orgy, whatever. It's not me.' I shrugged.  
She smiled nastily. 'Word of your reputation reaches even my ears, Anita. You are not as shy as you pretend to be.'  
'Then ask Kendrick to explain who I sleep with and why.' I deliberately used the name of her spy in Jean Claude's kiss, reminding her I knew who was telling her and as before, he had not given her the full story.  
'You are saying all the different creatures I have been informed you fuck are untrue? I think the lady protests too much.' She laughed and some of her Ravens laughed a moment later.  
'I'm not denying the fact I seem to have found my niche when it comes to my sex life, just that the body count went up for a reason, and everyone on that list is someone I know and trust. I don't know him,' I nodded towards the bed, 'and I sure as fuck don't trust you.'  
She stared at me in surprise, like I'd just grown a second head, or, I guess, told the queen I didn't trust her for a damn. The room had fallen to complete silence again, even the man in the bed seemed to have ceased his satisfied moaning for now. Then she did something I hadn't expected. She laughed.   
'I do love your honesty, Anita, among other things.' She began to raise her hand, to caress my cheek I thought, but hers was a touch I didn't want. All the power that had been purring inside me for the last few minutes, I took it and shoved it into the part of me that was pure pard, all leopard. I drew on their speed and stepped back out of her reach. There were gasps from around the room, always nice to be able to surprise several millennia worth of fey in one go, I had obviously made my point but just to be sure I said, very firmly; 'No, your majesty.'  
Anger began to bubble up in her eyes and I thought I might have just toppled her from mad to psycho furious but before either of us could do anything stupid Merry spoke.  
'My queen, I suggest you let Anita and Rhys leave. She is heavily involved in creating the laws that allow not just there weres and vampires to be classed as citizens but our own race as well. It would not do to upset someone with so much political power. So much power that her disappearance, or her word, could exile us from yet another country.' That I hadn't thought of, but she was right. I had enough influence, and enough people trusted my judgement that a word from me could sway a vote, one way or another.   
'And if I choose to celebrate with Anita anyway, and she is...unable to report to the authorities?' Andais asked, her voice gone low and even more threatening, if that was possible.  
'Jean Claude knew she was coming here. When she doesn't show up at nightfall he will tell the authorities where she was coming. You will have to hand her over or face at least kidnap charges.'  
'Who would believe the word of a blood sucker over a queen?' She straightened her back, as though if she made herself more regal it would help. Nope. She was still butt-naked.  
'The humans will. Jean Claude has a better relationship with them than our fair court.' Merry explained with no malice in her voice, no anger or pleading, just good old fashioned common sense. 'Jean Claude works well with them, he is a trustworthy leader, we have a shaky relationship with them at best. At worst you are threatening a federal marshal.'  
Silence again. The ball was back in Andais' court. Time to see how she played it. She just stared at me, not looking at Merry who had offered her such good advice, just staring at me. In the end I nodded, indicating it was true, that was probably what would happen. Although I wouldn't vote to exile them as it would take Rhys from me, if she knew my reputation she knew I was, what some of our people had politely described me as, volatile. I didn't like the description but it was better than the one that said I was like terrier with a bone; once I got my teeth in something I rarely let it go. Both descriptions worked.  
'Mother.' Cel spoke into the silence and both Andais and I turned and looked at him in surprise. 'Let Anita and Meredith leave, let them take their men and go. We can accomplish nothing by upsetting Anita and the gods know I have tried to molest her enough times myself. She does not respond well to threats.'  
'Actually I respond really well to them.' I pointed out. 'I'm still breathing, aren't I?'  
'From a self defence point of view, you respond very well.' Cel bowed his head to me.  
Andais growled, drawing our attention back to her, like we could forget she was there. 'Fine! Leave!' She waved her arm towards the door. 'But know this, Anita Blake, there will come a time when you will come willingly to me, for one reason or another, and you will wish you had celebrated with me this day.'  
'Understood.' I nodded once as relief flooded me. 'But you have to understand something too, your majesty, I don't make threats idly. I haven't threatened you today, I'm not doing so now, but one day I might, and you can bet your lily white ass I will go through with it.'  
I turned and left, not giving her a chance at the last word. I felt Rhys leave his post and a moment later Merry and her contingent were behind us too. I walked back the way we had come in, not knowing or caring where the entrance was, just needing to be away far enough not to ruin my show of strength. Saying I wasn't sure where I was within Andais' earshot would really spoil things.   
As though thinking about her had somehow conjured her to action a scream sounded from behind us; an agonised yell of pain. To my credit I didn't jump or even flinch bodily, as though I was used to surprise noises of suffering. I had no problem with everyone at my back knowing I hadn't liked the sound but you never knew who was watching and right now it was all about appearances.  
Rhys caught me up and glanced at me before putting his right hand to my left elbow. 'Okay, let's go now.' And he hurried me up.  
'I second that.' Merry's serious voice came from close behind me and I realised we were all hurrying, walking as fast as we could without actually running, which meant the men were striding quickly and Merry and I were all but trotting.  
'You're still armed?' Rhys said in surprise as his knuckles grazed the Browning under my jacket.  
'Should I draw it?' I frowned at him briefly, trying to keep my eyes on where we were going through the endless identical corridors.  
'Oh hell no, you shouldn't even have it on you! You know that!' His voice had lowered and I assumed my earlier assumption was correct, someone or something could be listening in.  
'Andais wanted me to take care of Merry and Cel, I'd be useless as protection without some sort of weaponry.'  
'If you believe that, Anita, you see yourself in a very different way than we do.' Doyle's rumbling baritone came from very close behind me on my right and I resisted the urge to look up and around at him.  
'I'm not even going to argue that.' I shook my head as a door opened in the wall ahead of us.  
'She's heard it all before.' Rhys' hand tightened on my arm as though he wasn't expecting to reach the exit and my pulse sped up as I realised I was sensing his emotions, so het up was he.  
'Let's talk once we're out of here.' Merry drew level on my right with Doyle just behind her on the outside, effectively hemming us both in.  
'Let's.' Frost said firmly.  
The morning air hit us as we crossed the threshold and I realised I had held my breath as we left, expecting a threat of some kind to stop us leaving. The sun was rising giving the promise of a fine day ahead with few clouds and crystal blue sky and I realised it had only been about half an hour since we arrived. Funny, it seemed a lot longer ago.  
The mounds had let us out almost on top of our cars, the closest I had ever known the entrance to come to the parking lot.   
Doyle spoke again, passing us with Merry, in more of a hurry to get her into the car, I'd never seen him so keen to get in a metal box. 'Galen, Holly, Ash, with Anita.'  
I started to complain I didn't need anyone else with me, but Rhys squeezed my arm, he thought it was a good idea, then he reluctantly let go of me, his fingertips trailing on my arm. I felt the urge to kiss him like a weight in my chest and although I knew how important it was we leave I stopped and turned him with his jacket, pulling him towards me with the lapels and kissing him good and hard. He squeaked in surprise but I broke the kiss before he even had a chance to touch me back and I released him, getting my car keys out without looking away from him.  
'I love you.' I said, seriously, and turned to my car, leaving him a little dazed as Merry and her portion of the guards stood waiting for him to unlock his MPV.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something normal...a debate about breakfast!

When we got on the interstate Galen finally spoke. He was seated beside me and I think Doyle had allocated him to me because we were friends, despite me once having tried to rip his throat out, and beside Rhys he was probably the Raven I was most comfortable with.  
'Sheesh, Anita, I didn't think we'd get out of there alive.' He shook his head and I spared him a glance in the dawn light.  
'That makes at least two of us.' I murmured, concentrating back on the road.  
'May I up it to four.' One of Holly or Ash spoke, I wasn't sure which one and I laughed, short and sharp.  
'Like I said, at least.' I smiled slightly, relief rushing through me. 'I don't know if we would have got out if Merry hadn't spoken.'  
'You'd have got us out, Anita, you always manage.' Galen's grin was evident even out of the corner of my eye and he squeezed my knee.  
'I don't know. I always have trouble concentrating while being bore down on by a naked monarch spitting magical lust and anger at me.'  
'Always? This happens to you regularly?' Another of the two indistinguishable voices from the back.  
'Not exactly.' I said.  
'But not far off.' Galen laughed which set me off too. The two of us guffawed unnecessarily for a while, slowing to chuckles then hums as we stopped and my stomach rumbled, finally able to be heard after our unnecessary outburst.  
'Galen, you got your cell?' I asked, considering.  
'Sure.' He pulled it out of his pocket and turned it on, there was no point in wasting batteries inside the mounds.  
'Call the other car, I'm seriously hungry. We should go for breakfast.'  
'Feed all your hungers, right?'  
'Uh huh.' I nodded.  
He called Merry direct, I wasn't sure if Doyle and Frost had anything as modern and fangled as cell phones but it was Merry's call, she could convince her security it wasn't a bad idea and even choose the venue as far as I was concerned, so long as I got some protein soon.  
Galen hung on for a moment while, probably waiting while they spoke amongst themselves in the other car then Galen pressed the phone to my ear and Rhys' voice came to me.  
'How hungry are you?' He asked.  
'Hungry enough that the ardeur threatened to make a real mess in Andais bedroom.'  
'Eww.' Galen said beside me so I punched him lightly in the thigh.  
'Okay, put Galen back on. And next time, just contact me mind to mind.'  
'Yes, dad.' I groaned. 'To you, Galen.' He took the phone from me and put it back to his own ear.  
'Yup?' He answered. 'Uh huh...yeah okay...No, it's all good with me. Okay.' He hung up. 'Our hotel isn't far from here, Merry suggests we go there and get room service.'  
'Really? Merry suggests, or Doyle and Frost demand?'  
'She does know you all.' Scoffed a voice from behind again.  
'As well as I can.' I shrugged.  
'Mutual decision. It means we can all eat and not just you and Merry while the rest of us guard.'  
'Okay, I hadn't thought of that.' I nodded. We had eaten out as a group before but that was before the new guards came along. 'Room service it is.'  
Galen directed me off the interstate at the next exit and I was relieved when we reached the hotel after only a few blocks. As always it was one of the most upmarket in the city, with its own fair amount of security and no doubt plenty of staff to look down at me in my jeans and sneakers. It wasn't the first time I'd been underdressed in a posh hotel, undoubtedly it wouldn't be the last, as I was almost always dressed the same.  
Galen, Holly, Ash and I got out of the car at the same time whereas Merry was kept in Rhys' car until the perimeter was checked. Rhys himself got out of the car and came straight over to me. I thought he was going to tell me off for getting out of the car too, so serious was his expression but instead he pushed me back against the car and kissed me as though his life depended on it. He held my face between his hands and forced his tongue into my mouth, his body holding me against the car with his full weight. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him, my hands pressed into his back, feeling his muscles there tense and bunched. I made a small incoherent sound and he ground himself against me, already so hard through his clothes and mine and I felt the ardeur stretch out inside me, ready to fill me at a moments notice. He pulled back from me so suddenly I gasped, my head still spinning from the sudden rush of emotions and lust.  
'Sorry.' He murmured, lowering his hands, one to my shoulder, the other to run his thumb over my swollen bottom lip. 'I didn't mean to wake the ardeur.' He smiled slightly.  
'It's not quite awake.' I said, thinking about it. 'But I don't think it would have taken much more.'  
'I didn't think we'd be walking out of the mounds.' He pulled me to him in a tight hug and I held him close, feeling his fear.  
'Part of me wasn't sure either.' I admitted. 'But I'd have shot my way out, if I'd had to.'  
'I know, and that wouldn't have worked out for us either.'  
'Not enough steel bullets.' I smiled to myself over his shoulder but my light tone didn't work. He leant back from me, his hands on my shoulders.  
'I'm serious, Anita, Andais isn't someone you want as an enemy.'  
'I know that.' I frowned at him. 'But I wasn't going to take part in some fey orgy just because she wanted me to.'  
'I'm glad you didn't have to. You've had too much of a window into our court lately.' He brushed curls away from my face.  
'And I have to speak to Kendrick when the sun sets.'   
'Tomorrow.' Rhys reminded me. 'We have plans tonight, remember?' He looked to our side and I followed his gaze to where Frost was helping Merry out of the car.  
'Oh yeah.' I felt bad for having to be reminded. I wasn't looking forward to it simply because I didn't know what would happen but I was looking forward to getting Merry what she needed. Once she got pregnant and had her baby, Andais would hand the court over to her and the Unseelie would be a much better place.  
'Don't worry about it.' Rhys pulled me to him again, tucking my head against his cheek. 'It'll work out.'  
'I know.' I replied softly. 'I trust you and Jean Claude implicitly. I was just feeling bad I actually forgot.'  
'You had a long night.' He kissed my temple. 'Speaking of, I want to hear the full story.'  
'Over breakfast.' I insisted. 'Merry and I will talk while I feed one hunger then we can go home to Nathaniel and feed the other.'  
'I like the way you think.' He leant back and grinned at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast! And a bit of talking. But most importantly...COFFEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love coffee, coffee is great, but, now don't be insulted because this isn't a choice, I am sadly caffeine intolerant. I know. Depressing. I have however had a long time to come to terms with it and after years of extensive research I have a good selection of decaf coffee that is not only palatable but better than some freshly ground I have had! Phew! Glad I got that off my chest!

Breakfast was great. Bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, pretty much anything else you could think of, plus copious amounts of coffee. I had a straight, strong, black cup with breakfast and once I had eaten my fill I put way too much sugar and cream in the next cup and just sat back at the long conference table and smelt it. The ardeur had settled for now, protein having sated it, and I could relax and enjoy this divine drink.  
'You look pretty pleased with yourself.' Galen said from opposite me and I smiled back.  
'What's not to be pleased about?' Rhys answered before I could. 'She saved the day, fought off a celestial dragon, saved the man who at least once has tried to rape her, stopped the deaths of any more innocent humans, got her act together with Nathaniel and has coffee.'  
'I didn't do that much.' I gave Rhys a raised eyebrow, while feeling afraid he was right, I had done all of the above.  
'You did all of that and more.' Merry said from the head of the table beside me. I shrugged. I didn't want to argue the facts but when I told Andais I hadn't wanted a big deal made, I had assumed Merry would have realised the same.  
'All in a nights work.' Rhys took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly.  
'All the same, I know you hate fuss,' Merry smiled knowingly at me, 'so I'll just say it once. Thank you, for putting this right.'  
'You were there too.' I argued, trying not to squirm in my seat. 'I wasn't alone through most of this.'  
'And we appreciate you not leaving Meredith with Cel.' Frost spoke up.  
'Don't thank me for that yet.' I warned him. 'My vamp guys weren't impressed with his manners towards me and...um...' I looked at Merry for help explaining.  
'They showed him the error of his ways, as well they should.' She put down her cup firmly with a look on her face that meant she wasn't going to argue about this. 'We don't know what they did to him but he was much more respectful towards our dear Anita, and it's about damn time. We owe Jean Claude and Asher our thanks for whatever they did, I don't care what it was, but it worked.'  
'I wondered what had shaken our fair prince.' Doyle admitted. 'He was much too helpful.'  
'Esspecially considering how much he desiress you.' Kitto added.  
'Yeah, you'd have thought he'd have been all for his mothers idea to get you naked.' Galen said before slugging back his coffee and I gave him wide eyes. 'Oh come on, you knew what she was vying for.'  
'Doesn't mean I want to remember it.' I shuddered.  
'Aw my poor, shy little necromancer.' Rhys grinned at me.  
'You tell me you would have been happy with me being involved in that scene.' I asked him. 'In all honesty.'  
'In all honesty?' He asked. 'No, I'd have helped you fight your way out, even if it meant I signed my own death warrant.'  
It was my turn to kiss his hand. 'I appreciate it.'  
'But we did get out.' Merry reminded us. 'And for now Anita doesn't have to go back, and if she ever does we will all be with her for back up.'  
I smiled at her, knowing she meant it, but I hoped she had thought hard enough that she should stay away once she was pregnant. She would be more vulnerable and I wouldn't want to put her in that position for my sake. But we would cross that bridge if we came to it. 'Thank you. And I hate to have to call this to an end but I'm so tired and if you guys want to come over for dinner tonight I really have to go get some sleep, spoink my guys silly and have Nathaniel tell me to get the hell out of his kitchen at least once.'  
Everyone laughed except for the new guys who didn't really know me well enough to know that was exactly what was likely to happen.  
Merry and Frost saw us to the door, making sure the other, unfamiliar guards had been given first dibs on the bathrooms. I knew why it was the two of them, heck everyone but the new guards knew why it was the two of them, but they really weren't very subtle.  
'So, one o'clock?' Frost checked, looking between us.  
'One o'clock.' I nodded. 'It will give us time to get home, feed the ardeur and get some sleep.'  
'We could make it later, if it would help you get more rest.' Merry suggested, resting her hand on my arm. 'We've all been up all night and we can't do...anything until Jean Claude gets there anyway, at least nothing hands on.'  
I laughed at her description. 'Hands on, yeah. But there will be other things we can be doing.'  
'We can have dinner before Jean Claude shows up, and I have some things in the garden you guys can help me set up.' Rhys wiggled his eyebrow and I glared at him.  
'What kind of things?'  
'You'll have to wait and see.' He grinned at me, putting his arm around me.  
'You remember I don't like surprises, right?' I eyed him suspiciously.  
'I know you well enough to know you won't mind this one.' He kissed my temple. 'Don't worry about it, beautiful, let's just get rested.'  
'And you have an idea of what you're going to do?' Merry looked between us and I looked at Rhys again.  
'Jean Claude and I know what we're going to do, and Anita won't mind.'  
'And I know how to connect my powers to nature now.' I nodded to Frost.  
'You were a good student.' He gave me one of his rare smiles. 'But do remember how out of sorts you were afterwards, at night your powers will most likely be stronger, easier to reach.'  
I nodded. I hadn't actually thought of that but it made sense and they didn't need to know I hadn't thought of it. 'Should be a breeze...if the weather holds.' I accidentally punned.  
'I will say a small prayer to the goddess before I sleep.' Merry promised. 'If she approves of what we're trying the weather should be just fine.'  
I didn't believe in the same deity or deities as Merry but I was willing to accept the help of anything out there that wanted to listen. Hell, I might even say a small prayer myself later.  
'We'll all need all the help we can get.' Rhys said seriously and Frost and Merry both nodded, Frost taking Merry's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.  
'And positive thinking.' I pointed at Merry, reminding her of our conversation just yesterday.  
'That's rich, coming from you.' Rhys hugged me to him.  
'Oh no, it's true.' Merry smiled at me. 'She really put my mind at rest yesterday. She's giving this her best shot and I trust her.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys makes a statement that gives Anita a realisation.

I had never been so glad to see my bed. Sure I'd been more tired than this before, even injured, and had crawled beneath my sheets gratefully, but having a half asleep Nathaniel murmuring simple things about us being home and having taken longer than he'd expected from between those sheets just made it all the more worthwhile. We snuggled while Rhys got ready for bed, listening to him splash water in the bathroom then watched when he returned shirtless and stripped the rest of his clothes from his body. Finally, naked he stood at the end of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
'I know I'm fey and I'm meant to be used to this whole being naked thing but the two of you watching me quite so intently is a little...' He shook his head, as though he didn't know what to say to describe what he was feeling.  
'Weird?' I suggested as Nathaniel asked; 'Self conscious?'  
'No, neither of those.' He still sounded puzzled but came to his side of the bed and clambered in with us.  
'Not left out?' I rolled onto my side to face him and frowned. 'Surely?'  
'No, not even that.' He smiled as he slid across the covers to curl me against his side, reaching around me to pull Nathaniel in against me. 'I don't know if there's any one word to describe how it felt.'  
'Loved?' Nathaniel tried again.  
'That was there.' Rhys leant up and smiled at the man pressed naked against my t-shirt clad back. 'But the two of you mirrored each other's movements, with your eyes and heads....it was like kittens with a laser pointer.'  
'Kittens?' I gave him a surprised face as Nathaniel burst out laughing.  
'Oh jeez.' Nathaniel managed to say through his laughter. 'I get what you mean now.'  
'I'm glad someone does.' I frowned. 'I know we were watching him but...kittens?'  
'Oh, Anita.' Nathaniel kissed my shoulder, still chuckling. 'We were looking at him like he was prey, but it had nothing to do with food.'  
My eyes went wide as it dawned on me while I knew I was watching Rhys hungrily with the appreciation of a lover I hadn't realised Nathaniel was doing the same.  
'Pusskins got it.' Rhys smiled at me warmly. 'I don't think I've ever had that much attention to me simply getting ready for bed.'  
'I've stripped you while getting ready for bed before.' I reminded him.  
'She has.' Nathaniel agreed.  
'Yeah, but this was different. It was just visual.'  
'We can not look next time if you like.' Nathaniel raised his hand from my hip and touched Rhys' arm gently. 'Or just me, if it makes you uncomfortable.'  
'No, you both look, as much as you like.' Rhys smiled warmly and looked between the two of us. 'I just wasn't expecting you two to suddenly be...' he sighed, lost for words again, 'I know Jean Claude is involved in this arrangement too but it's like we suddenly fit, properly, like we were meant to. We just needed that last piece of the puzzle to fall into place, a piece I hadn't even realised was missing.'  
'Awww.' I said with probably the most ridiculous girly pout I'd even made. 'You're in love with Nathaniel too.' I realised.  
'We couldn't spend so much intimate time together and not feel something for one another.' Rhys half shrugged as he was laying on one shoulder. 'But let's worry about the intricacies in the morning...I mean afternoon. We need to recoup some energy and chase away the worries of last night.'  
'I'll second that.' I relaxed between them, moving only enough to allow Rhys to lean over and turn off the bedside lamp.  
'Did I miss something at the mounds?' Nathaniel asked as he buried his head in my hair and breathed in my scent deeply.  
'Nothing I want to talk about right before I sleep.' I closed my eyes and no one argued, I just got to feel them both pressed against me, their heartbeats steadily beating against my ribs on either side of me, their breath playing against my skin, as I slipped into a bottomless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for the ritual begins.
> 
> Anita and Rhys are surprised; Rhys plans a surprise; Jean Claude tries to embarrass Anita in front of Merry (because it's him); Anita thinks Jean Claude is crazy; and underwear.

'No freaking way.' I looked out the front window onto the driveway in complete amazement, the steaming cup of coffee in my hand momentarily forgotten.  
'What?' Rhys came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, looking outside over my shoulder. 'Gee, I guess hell froze over.'  
What had us dumbstruck was the arrival of Merry and Frost...and that was all...no one else, not even Doyle. How the fuck had they got away with this?  
'We've missed something, we have to have.' I moved out of his hands and went to open the front door.  
I watched them come towards me, smiling warmly and holding hands like any normal lovers would, but they were far from normal and this wasn't something I thought I would ever see again.  
'So...Doyle's been called back to the mounds? Took early retirement?' I pointed my finger at them as thought I'd worked it out. 'You locked him in a closet and made a run for it!'  
Merry laughed, releasing Frost's hand as she reached me and took me in a tight embrace. 'Nothing so dramatic. He agreed that we could do this alone, and told the new guards of the concept of a double date.'  
'And they were okay with it?' I looked doubtfully between her and her King to be as she released me.  
'Doyle is above us all, his word is law where Meredith's safety is concerned.' Frost rested his hand on my shoulder. 'That and the new Ravens have a sudden new found respect for our merely human friend.' The last was said with so much sarcasm I sputtered a laugh and led them inside, locking the door behind them with the various deadbolts.  
'They think I'm suicidal, right?' I asked, I asked as they removed their coats.  
'Why would you say that?' Merry frowned at me.  
'After the way she faced off against Andais,' Rhys came through from the living room, his coffee discarded on the table as he did the manly bro-hug thing with Frost, 'it would be my guess, if I'd just met Anita.'  
'Yeah, I'm in no hurry to visit the mounds again any time soon. Your aunt is just one stage too crazy for me.' I screwed up my nose as Merry and Rhys hugged.  
'She's a stage too crazy for most people.' Rhys said what we were all thinking.  
'Just two more?' Nathaniel's voice from the kitchen door drew our attention.  
'Just two more.' I confirmed with a smile.  
'I won't need to cook so much.' He winked at me and went back to where he was frying off onions.  
'Something does smell good.' Merry confessed.  
'Lasagne.' Rhys confirmed. 'Nathaniel is expanding his cooking repertoire.'  
'And Rhys is loving being guinea pig.' I started towards the living room as Nathaniel came through from the other room with two more cups of coffee, milk and sugar on a tray for our guests.  
'As much as I'm loving playing hostess.' Nathaniel grinned, kissed me on the cheek and left again.  
'Once we're done with the coffee I need a hand with something, Frost, if you don't mind.' Rhys asked as we sat.  
'Of course. What is it?'  
Rhys glanced at me with a small smile on his face. 'It's a surprise for Anita.'  
I narrowed my eyes at him. We'd already discussed how much I disliked surprises but I wasn't going to dig and ruin it. I'd just try and go along with it and hope it wasn't something embarrassing.  
The boys disappeared outside and left Merry and I alone. We talked about the last days events and of course the subject of what could have happened to Cel came up. Pretty quickly actually.  
'I know Jean Claude will have done what he thought was best but if Cel ever reveals whatever it was that happened to him to his mother she might go after you for not protecting him.'  
I sighed. I'd already thought of this and it worried me too. 'I know and that's just something we're going to have to live with. I do know however that Cel is afraid of Jean Claude, he was before he did whatever it was last night. He's been wary of him ever since that first ball.'  
'Why do you think that is?' Merry raised an eyebrow, proving she thought I knew and I shrugged before sipping my coffee.  
'I don't know what happened exactly but Cel was stupid enough to make eye contact. Jean Claude rolled him and whatever he showed him was enough to scare Cel into wondering what Jean Claude could do to him, if he really wanted to. Cel is too stupid, too used to being the highest powered being in a room, to not look someone in the eye, even if they are a master vampire.'  
'We all know he deserved what he got but...' She shook her head. 'I worry too much.'  
'You're perfect for motherhood then.' I toasted her with my cup.  
'We have to get me pregnant to prove that.'  
'You'll be great.' I smiled. 'Considering one of the parenting examples you have is Andais I'd say you have a pretty solid list of how not to do it.'  
She raised her cup to me this time. 'I'll agree with that.'  
The boys finished outside and we had a wonderful dinner, Nathaniel left for work after proper kisses and full dark came. I felt it fall over me like a favourite blanket, making me comfortable in a familiar way. It was only minutes after that Jean Claude arrived dressed for me and carrying a small decorative box with a bow. The kind that gift lingerie was given in that in my experience usually contained more paper tissue than actual material.  
Given what we were going to try and achieve tonight I understood why Jean Claude was dressed as he was in a gauzy red shirt that left nothing to my imagination, painted on black leather pants and knee high boots. We had learned that sometimes, as gorgeous as he was in his thigh high boots, they could take a good five minutes to remove, and it did nothing for the atmosphere. The boys knew I was unsure about their plans for tonight and ruining the atmosphere while we waited for him to unlace would have been counter intuitive to the proceedings. I suspected that was why I was now holding the silver patterned box too.  
'Aren't you going to open it, ma petite?' He asked, lounging casually against the door frame.  
'Maybe.' I frowned first at him, then at the box. 'But if you really want me to open it it means it will either embarrass or shock me or someone else in the room.'  
'I merely wish to set the tone of the evening.' He shrugged elegantly with a small smile that he knew infuriated me.  
'If it was an orgy and involved everyone then I'd let everyone see. But it's not.' I turned and headed up the stairs, tucking the box under my arm.  
I heard Merry say; 'I'm sorry Jean Claude, I have to agree with her.' As I reached the top of the stairs and entering my bedroom dropped the box on the bed.  
'What you got?' Rhys asked. He was the reason I'd come up here as he was getting ready for our...thing.  
'Like you don't know.' I frowned as I untied the ribbon.  
'Actually, I don't.' He pulled the belt on his robe tight and lay on the bed alongside the box and smiled at me. 'I knew Jean Claude was getting you something but not what.'  
'So it's not a conspiracy?' I narrowed my eyes at him unbelieving.  
'Always so suspicious, ma petite.' Jean Claude's voice came from the doorway. He was lounging against the frame pretty much as he had been downstairs as though he had just beamed in from one place to the other.  
'Always.' I looked over my shoulder at him then continued unwrapping the package. As I'd thought, copious amounts of tissue paper covered a small amount of black gauzy material. I tried to fathom which way was up with all the seams there appeared to be; I counted four which as I was looking for shoulder straps just seemed too many. 'Which way up does this thing go?'  
Rhys laughed but it was Jean Claude who came and rearranged it in my hands. 'This way.'  
I stared, unsure what to say. It would cover everything I could want it to, bodily speaking, with wired cups despite the sheer fabric, it was like a gauzy swim suit...apart from being open crotched. 'Really?' I looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.  
'If you will allow me to explain, ma petite,' Jean Claude, took a seat on the bed beside the box, in front of Rhys' knees, 'we are fully aware of your desire not be on display any more than is necessary, other than to the two of us, and that outdoors is perhaps a little beyond your comfort zone, particularly when it comes to safety. Rhys' surprise will ease your mind in one respect, as I hope that the news the surrounding area is being kept clear of any prying eyes other than those I trust will in another. And this;' he gently fingered the fabric in my hands, 'will allow you to be covered while still...accessible.'  
I looked between them again, Rhys half shrugged, I could see his point too and as my eyes fell back on Jean Claude with his carefully guarded expression I realised how much easier they were trying to make this for me.  
'Thank you.' I leant forward and kissed him softly. 'But can I wear my robe to go down there at least?'  
'I would not have it any other way.' Jean Claude smiled.  
They both watched me change, which wasn't as uncomfortable as I would have imagined it to be but given that in a very short time, one, the other or both were going to be having sex with me it was stupid to be shy or embarrassed. The lingerie wasn't uncomfortable, other than the gaping hole where I was used to coverage, but once I got my robe on I felt as decent as I could get.  
'Gee, I sure hope Merry and Frost are going to watch a movie while we do this.' I said as they trailed me down the stairs.  
'We won't be standing on the decking waiting until you're done, if that's what you mean. We'll come out when you're finished.' Merry met us at the bottom of the stairs. 'Are you ready?'  
'As I'll ever be.' I nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. 'Let's go make a pseudo baby, boys.'  
Rhys skipped ahead of me through the kitchen door and flicked off the lights. I didn't know why until we got to the back door and I could see his reasoning. In the middle of the lawn was a tent, a large ornate tent with gentle lighting coming from inside it. Wires trailed from the house to it no doubt giving it power. We would be outside but out of sight. He'd managed to find a way to protect the last sensibility on my list. I caught his hand and turned him, kissing him softly.  
'I like this surprise. Thank you.'  
'Looks like we both did good.' Rhys grinned over my head to Jean Claude.  
'And the night is still young enough for us to do even better things.' The tone in Jean Claude's voice was enough to make me turn in Rhys' arms and look at him; the promise those few words held, the silkiness of his voice, had my heart racing but his face gave nothing away, as though he had been discussing the weather. I knew he would be able to smell the desire he had just wrought on me but he often didn't mention it as Rhys couldn't, instead, as he was, he looked at me and there was something not neutral in his eyes at all, just for a moment, and my heart raced faster. I narrowed my eyes at him and concentrated, wondering if I was missing something and when I saw it I actually took a step back into Rhys in surprise.  
'You haven't fed tonight.' I made it a statement even though it was more a question of disbelief.  
'You only just realised, ma petite?' He quirked his head to one side and smiled slightly.  
'Yeah and you've been doing your damnedest to hide it, what gives?' I crossed my arms under my breasts. This wouldn't help but it explained how he got here so fast; no breakfast, so to speak.  
He put his arm around my shoulder and began leading the two of us over the decking. 'Ma petite, I am aware we tend to spill blood, rather than use it on occasion during sex, however I know you are not adverse to the idea, nor is Rhys. Imagine if you will, if I take just what I need from each of you this evening, imagine the power that will unlock and how it can aid our dear Meredith in her cause.'  
I stopped again and looked at him wide eyed. 'An unseelie necromancer cocktail? Are you out of your frickin' mind?'  
'Non, ma petite, not that I am aware of.' He shrugged and looked to Rhys who took up the argument.  
'We thought it would be a good way to call power, to start with, something that won't cause you too much effort, magically speaking.'  
'Have you ever seen him up on a magical cocktail before?' I waved my arm towards Jean Claude while glaring at Rhys. 'He's like a drunk frat boy!'  
Jean Claude laughed and although I knew it must have cost him something he put power into it and made me shudder, my knees weakening.   
'Stop that, I'm trying to be serious!' I turned my glare on him instead and he smiled at me.  
'You are thinking of our sojourn to Missouri.' He stated and I nodded.  
'I remember you actually giggling.' I reminded him.  
'But since then I have gained dramatically in power, as have you, Anita.' He spoke quietly and deliberately as though he were afraid I wouldn't listen, throwing in my real name to boot. 'Thanks to the two of you, and Richard to a degree, I have much better control and, as I said, I would take just enough. I would not risk ruining what we are trying here tonight simply out of greed, not when you allow me such simple pleasures as a taste of you every now and then willingly. A lot has changed since Branson, ma petite.'  
I blushed. I couldn't help it. A lot had changed but Branson had been the turning point. Until then I'd admitted I lusted after Jean Claude but Branson was when I'd given into it, just a little. Jean Claude laughed but it was genuine, containing no power and he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, holding me close to him and kissing me solidly. When he broke away he didn't put me down but continued to hold me close, smiling so warmly I felt my anger melting away.   
'I do so love you, ma petite.'  
'I love you too. Both of you.' I glanced to Rhys then back to Jean Claude. 'And I trust you in this.'  
'But not everything.' His smile widened, showing a little fang.  
'No, you're too sneaky for me to trust you completely.' I leant my forehead against his and he laughed again. Laughing was good. It meant the fight was done and he meant what he said; he'd do what needed to be done tonight. We all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tomorrow is the ritual! Which means Rhys and Jean Claude smut! YAASSSSSS!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the ritual has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! SMUT TIME!

'Well, fuck.' I looked around the tent in dumb struck amazement. 'No wonder you and Frost were out here most of the afternoon.'  
'We had a little help, from Nathaniel and Jason.' Rhys admitted casually.  
'I didn't even realise Jason was here.' I looked at him in surprise.  
'We kept it quiet, we know the less people who are supposed to know about this the better but when only Frost showed up, as awesome as we both are we needed an extra pair of hands or two.' He flexed exaggeratedly.  
I laughed. 'It was worth it. Wow.'  
The place had been decked out for more than just camping, more than just sex. It had been turned into a luxurious bedroom, complete with a larger than normal wooden bed, silk sheets, copious amounts of pillows and matching voile curtains draped the fabric walls, making it look part boudoir, part Arabian Nights fantasy. Fairy lights decorated the walled edges with a soft glow and I noticed a heater humming in one corner, the cold weather not being an issue at all. To one side stood a small refrigerator with a see through door and I could see packets of cold meats and cheeses as well as cans of soda so if I needed protein afterwards it was on hand, no need to run straight to the house.  
'You are happy, ma petite?' Jean Claude asked quietly from behind me and I smiled at him, then at Rhys who was removing his robe.  
'Very. I know I haven't made the concept of tonight easy but, wow, you both went above and beyond. Thank you.'  
'You are always welcome.' Jean Claude moved up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 'Are you now ready, ma petite?'  
At those simple words my stomach got excited butterflies, as though they had already been waiting in the wings, no pun intended, and chose now to leap centre stage as I found my mouth dry. I had to swallow before I could speak, especially as Rhys chose that moment to walk between me and the bed, laying invitingly on it, completely naked. 'Oh yes.' I nodded slightly, a small frantic bobbing up and down.   
'Bon.' Jean Claude moved his hands to the belt of my robe and slowly untied the double knot I had secured it with. He moved his hands to my neckline and slid it from my shoulders, trailing the backs of his fingers down my arms and I breathed out a shuddering sigh. He was cold through lack of blood and I knew it must have been taking an awful amount of control to stop him from thinking of nothing but the smorgasbord that awaited him, but I knew too that the lack of blood would stop him...performing, so to speak.  
'So how are we doing this?' My voice came out shakily, barely above a whisper as Rhys smiled at me. Knowing they both knew what was going on and I didn't should have scared me but instead it fed the butterflies, sent them scattering towards my limbs and leaving me trembling.  
Rhys smiled, his voice low. 'Why don't you come over here and I'll show you.'  
I swallowed again past the lump in my throat. We'd done this together a hundred times, more than that even, but I felt nervous anticipation as I walked towards Rhys, that I hadn't felt in a long time.  
He held his hand out to me as he sat up, pulling me to straddle him, settling me in his lap as he ran his hands from the base of my spine up my back, my hands on his shoulders although his arms held mine in place. I'd expected him to kiss me but he didn't. He was close enough a breath would bring us together but instead he spoke, quietly as though just for me despite the fact we knew Jean Claude could hear.   
'When the time comes, I'll call the magic, but when you feel it, let it in, don't fight it. I know that's what's worrying you...mostly.' Then he kissed me, before I could argue about what was worrying me. I whimpered as his lips caressed mine, gently at first then with more force as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue explored me and I arched my back, pressing myself against him. Things inside me tightened as I felt him now long and hard against my abdomen, my nipples suddenly firm pressed to his chest through the black all in one. His hands slid back down my back and encouraged me to raise my hips back just enough for him to slide his hand between us, letting his fingers caress me low down. I was already wet and he slowed the kiss, his lips and tongue duplicating the movement of his fingers for rhythm. I moved against his hand as he slid first one then two fingers inside me, preparing me for more. When he was satisfied he used my own wetness to tease a moan from me, a shuddering noise that made me open my eyes and look at him. We stopped the deep kissing and as though sensing me looking he opened his own eye and maintained eye contact as he touched me, as my body rocked against his hand until I cried out, my body spasming against him in a warm rush. Before I had finished vocalising my release he pushed his way inside me, pulling me down onto him, which made me squirm and cry out more, my eyes closed and head thrown back as mini aftershock orgasms shot through me, my nails digging into the flesh on his shoulders.  
He settled me in his lap, fully sheathed inside me but unmoving as my head dropped forward to rest on his shoulder, my breathing already erratic. It was when the bed dipped behind him that I raised my head just enough to see Jean Claude, now naked and perfect as carved alabaster, on his knees behind Rhys. His skin lacked its normal almost human quality having not fed tonight but he was still beautiful, his pale skin marred with almost as many scars as mine and Rhys'. Perhaps we were a perfect threesome.   
I glanced down at his lap, finding him small and soft and then back at his face. Rhys seemed to be aware something silent was going on behind him and had remained still, his hands softly caressing my skin but not to distract, just because he could.  
Jean Claude broke the silence, his quiet words seeming unnecessarily loud in the confines of the tent.  
'It will be yours, ma petite, but first I must feed, at least a little.' His voice held amusement as he moved more elegantly than should have been possible over the bed. I understood now why Rhys had taken the time to braid his hair, something he normally only did while he was working, and I felt stupid for not realising sooner.  
Jean Claude maintained eye contact with me as he approached and I moved my hand from Rhys' opposite shoulder, Jean Claude quirking a grateful smile at me. I remained still, watching as Jean Claude lowered his face until he was level with me, giving me a smile that showed his incisors long and ready. Rhys had never fed Jean Claude or any vampire before, as far as I knew, and I knew with him being immune to vampire mind tricks, being a former death god, it would hurt, the first incision, with nothing to blind him from it, but what followed, as I knew from experience, more than made up for it.  
Jean Claude raised his head slightly, I thought to see where he was going to bite, but instead he frowned at me. 'Move for us, Anita.' and he struck. Rhys tensed in my arms for a moment then relaxed again as the first moment of discomfort passed, I knew to be replaced by the warm euphoria Jean Claude's bite could bring.  
I did as Jean Claude asked and started to rock my body against Rhys', leaning back to kiss across his jaw as I raised myself on my knees, sliding him almost all the way out of me before lowering myself, tantalisingly slowly. Rhys' hands moved to cradle my butt, encouraging me to take up a harder pace but I fought him, increasing slightly but still drawing it out. He tried to kiss me as I reached his lips but I kissed around the edges of them softly until I reached the corner when I licked softly. It was too much for him, combined with what my lower body was doing to him, and he pulled me down on him with so much strength I couldn't have fought even if I'd wanted to.  
Jean Claude, evidently having had enough, moved back from Rhys' shoulder, his face flushed slightly as he licked his lips, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He leant forward, his hand coming around to cradle the back of my head and he kissed me over Rhys' shoulder, deep and hard. If Rhys minded he didn't show it, instead he encouraged me to start a slightly faster rhythm against him as Jean Claude explored me. He tasted slightly of Rhys' blood, just a metallic tang, but the part of me connected to the pard appreciated it.  
We broke the kiss breathlessly, as though we had been doing more and looked at one another. Part of me was amazed we had never done anything like this before, even though the only true difference was Jean Claude feeding, it just felt different. Perhaps it was the solstice, something I didn't understand, but it felt special, it felt different and oh so right.  
On some unspoken cue Jean Claude released my hair and Rhys stood, unsheathing himself from me and putting me back on my feet on the floor. He turned us so he was behind me and Jean Claude was in front of me on the bed, like it was a choreographed dance, and if they had planned as well as I had thought then that probably wasn't too bad an analogy.  
Jean Claude moved back to allow me a little more room as Rhys encouraged me onto the bed on my knees. I put my head close to Jean Claude's chest and a glance down brought lower things into view.   
Jean Claude had grown slightly since he climbed onto the bed but not much, the small amount of blood he had taken being a small turn on compared to what I had in mind. I leant one arm across his lap as I supported myself with the other, my hand touching him, the skin soft and pliant. He opened his legs a little more for me, allowing me access to the smooth sac underneath and my fingers teased him until Rhys suddenly entered me from behind. I forced myself to stay in place as I sucked in air through my teeth at the sudden pleasure it caused, having him back inside me again. I'd known he would but now he was I could safely take Jean Claude where I wanted him without fear of damaging him.  
I leant down and slid my tongue over the tip of him, enjoying the feel of him twitch between my fingers before I opened my mouth fully, taking all of him into my mouth, deep and wide. I rolled him around my tongue like he was some sweet candy and I admitted nothing, no one tasted like Jean Claude to me. I sucked on him slowly yet greedily until I felt him starting to grow in my mouth, then moving back to give him more room. I slid him deeper down as he lengthened, inch by inch inside me as Rhys kept a gentle but firm pace inside me lower down, a warmth of its own growing at the feel of them both inside me. I ran my tongue again around the tip of him and felt his hands in my hair, convulsing as I took him down my throat.  
He groaned above me and I craned my neck and eyes to see him with his head thrown back, face slack. I went back to looking at what I was doing as Rhys increased his pace slightly and I was forced to pull back a little.  
'Mon amour, I will not last long without a full feed.' Jean Claude's voice was tight as though it was costing a lot to speak.  
'You don't need to.' Rhys said from behind me. 'Just enjoy it.'  
I would have done anything to have seen his face at that moment as his voice was so full of joy and happiness I'd have assumed he was grinning were it any other situation.  
'As you say.' Jean Claude seemed so close to the edge so soon I realised what a difference a full feed made to the small snack he had just had when it came to functioning, not just performance.  
I wasn't sure whether I should be conserving Jean Claude or letting what was happening continue but as I slid the length of him back out of my mouth the choice was taken from me as he suddenly thrust inside me with a groan. I couldn't breathe for a moment, my throat full of him as he spasmed and I convulsively tried to swallow. I thought I would start to choke, my vision tunnelling, but Jean Claude pulled out of me, allowing me to take a deep breath that made me cough slightly while I tried to swallow and breathe all that the same time.  
'Apologies, ma petite, are you well?' His voice was hoarse, his hand stroking my hair. Rhys had stopped moving too, holding still.  
I nodded before I tried to speak, my throat still unsure what to do as I swallowed the last of what was in my mouth and took one more deep shaky breath. 'I'm fine. Are you?'  
Rhys moved onto the bed and pulled me to sit on his lap, still inside me and chuckled. 'You almost went blue and you're asking if he's all right.'  
Looking at Jean Claude he really did look all right. He looked sated, eyes half lidded and a smile playing on his lips. 'I am fine too, ma amour.' He assured me. 'Please.' He waved a hand towards us and I was unsure what he meant until Rhys moved one of his hands from my waist to tease my left nipple, his other hand going lower to touch me despite still tingling from before. Jean Claude meant for us to continue and I dropped my head back against Rhys' shoulder as he teased me with his fingers until I arched my back, inadvertently sliding him out of me.  
'Sorry.' I murmured as he kissed his way down my neck.  
'Don't be, we have to move anyway.' He lifted me easily, laying my head on the pillows before positioning himself in front of me. He raised one of my legs over his hip and slid himself back inside me easily as I sucked in a breath. The angle was different but no less good and as he started a rhythm I felt the familiar warmth returning. He held me at the hips to allow him to angle us both as he needed and after a moment Jean Claude moved up behind me, laying the length of me. His hand trailed from my thigh upwards until he reached my breast which he caressed gently at first before rolling the already taut nipple between his fingers and squeezing tightly. I put my arm over his and found him with my hand, clenching the skin of his hip under my nails as the two of them drew small inarticulate sounds from me. Jean Claude kissed across my shoulder and I realised I could feel a small pulse of magic, although I wasn't sure where from.  
Rhys increased his rhythm, difficult at this angle but Jean Claude helped keep me in place as the heat inside me began to build and I gasped.  
'Can you feel it, the power?' Rhys asked, his own voice now strained.  
'Yes.' I whispered and as I said it I realised Rhys' own power was humming beneath the surface, helping fuel whatever it was we could feel, whatever it was we were calling, and my own necromancy began to spill from me as Jean Claude's cooler power breathed over my skin, bringing its own special kind of goosebumps.   
'Good. Now, Jean Claude, oh Goddess, now!' Rhys all but yelled as he thrust inside me one more time but it wasn't that which brought me screaming, not alone, it was Jean Claude sinking his teeth into the soft skin on my neck. I'd almost forgotten he was going to do it, right up until he did, and the shock soon disappeared to be replaced by an orgasm that wracked my body, causing Jean Claude to wrap an arm around me and hold me still while Rhys spasmed inside me, groaning as he ground himself into me. As power and sexual energy coursed over and through us, Jean Claude fed and something settled over me, a warm power the like of which I'd never felt before, but it felt good, as though we had done right, and as Jean Claude finished, gently licking my neck wound closed, his breath coming as fast as either Rhys or my own, Rhys pulled out of me, snuggling in against me instead as his breath fell heavily on my neck the opposite side to Jean Claude.  
'Well, hell.' I said eventually.  
Jean Claude laughed into my hair and Rhys leant back from me with a frown on his face. 'Well hell what?'  
'Well why the hell haven't we done that before?'  
Jean Claude's laugh turned to a chuckle as he buried his head against my neck and Rhys grinned. 'It met your approval then?'  
'How could it not?' I gave him surprised eyes. 'But now what do we do with this power?'  
'You can feel it, ma petite?' Jean Claude raised his head.  
'I can, it's...different to what I'm used to. Why would you think I couldn't feel it?'  
'You are often quite closed when it comes to new sensations, magically speaking.' He shrugged slightly. 'I mean no offence, simply that you tend to ignore powers you are unsure of that are not a threat, although I suspect that is not deliberate. You worry about things when they come to a head rather than when they are...' he sought for the right word, 'a niggle.'  
'I'm glad you can sense it.' Rhys rubbed our noses together. 'We need to get cleaned up and transfer this glow to Frost and Merry.'  
'And how do we do that?'  
'It'll be easier to show you, I'll transfer this energy to Frost then you can do the same for Merry...you will have to kiss her though.'  
'Kiss how exactly?' I'd kissed Merry once, thoroughly, but I hadn't been quite myself at the time.  
'Just lip contact.' Rhys laughed. 'Don't panic, I'm in no hurry to get so up close and personal with Frost but a quick lip lock, no tongues, unless you feel like it.'   
'You're all perverts.' I dug him in the ribs and he flinched with a yelp.  
'But ma petite, you seem to like it that way.' Jean Claude reminded me and I had to admit, he wasn't wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transferring the power...or not...you thought this would be straightforward?

We cleaned up, once we could stand, that is Rhys and I did; Jean Claude was positively glowing having just had a top up from me. There was a decided spring in his step compared to the worn out walk Rhys and I made across the yard. In fact Jean Claude offered to go bring Frost and Merry to us after Rhys mentioned it may be easier to pass over the power among nature rather than indoors.  
'So we each kiss our counterpart, transfer the power over and then they go make a baby, right?' I cuddled my robe around me. It felt pretty chilly out of the warm confines of the tent...that and I didn't have two male bodies cuddling me.   
As though reading my thoughts Rhys stepped up to me and pulled me into his arms. He had to be as cold as I was, he was naked under his robe and although we had cleaned up I still felt mildly damp and it was getting colder. The warm power still hummed inside me but it was the wrong kind of heat; it didn't affect my skin or core temperature, rather it affected me on a level I couldn't describe.   
'That's it. Really, don't worry, the power will be waiting to be passed over, it was what we created it for, so it will go to Merry easily.'  
'Is it that obvious I'm worrying about it?' I raised my head to look at him.  
'Obvious to me.' He smiled and kissed my forehead. 'Even if Merry and Frost hadn't been here the power won't just dissipate, it will hang on for a fair few hours.'  
'As long as it doesn't get bored and try make me pregnant.'  
'I know you don't want babies.' Rhys smiled sadly at me. He would have liked me to want them but my life was just no place for kids, we'd learned that the hard way, albeit by accident. Yeah, last year hadn't been an easy one, for a lot of reasons. 'It won't do that, I promise. If it were that easy Merry would have done the ritual herself a long time ago, I'm sure.'  
We stood in silence for a few minutes until Jean Claude returned with our guests, counterparts, whatever, it was Merry and Frost.  
'By Danu, you two are glowing.' Frost looked at us in surprise.  
I looked down at myself and couldn't see it. I'd seen the fey post sex glow before but neither of us were suffering that particular affliction. It must be something I couldn't see or wasn't attuned to.  
'I can't believe it actually worked.' Merry laughed, a completely joyous sound and she looked as though a great weight had been lifted from her. I hadn't forgotten how much her getting pregnant meant not just to her, but to everyone she cared about. I just don't think I'd realised what a relief it would be for her when it did happen.  
'We wouldn't fail you, Merry, you know that.' Rhys smiled at her and I was reminded they used to be a couple, of sorts, even had a relationship outside of court before Rhys became her guard.  
'Not on purpose anyway.' I admitted I had had some doubts. 'But let's get this done.' I stepped out of Rhys' arms and watched as he stepped up to Frost. It was strange to see, as Rhys was over half a foot shorter than Frost, these two great warriors leaning towards one another intimately but I tried to ignore that and instead focused on the power I could feel from Rhys, see what he did with it. It was almost immediate, their lips touched and it was like a small glowing orb moved from inside Rhys, up through his mouth, into Frost and settled in his core. Rhys nodded as they separated, noting that it had worked as Frost looked down at himself with a warm smile on his face.  
'Ladies.' Rhys waved a hand towards Merry and I. The grin on his face showed he was thinking dirty little thoughts about what we were about to do and I rolled my eyes as Merry shook her head.  
'You are a pervert.' I reiterated.  
'Most men are.' He shrugged.  
'I cannot deny that.' Jean Claude shrugged from where he stood, leaning casually against the back door.  
'I don't know many who could.' Merry gave him a knowing look before turning to face me. 'You have that Raina under control these days, right?' She quirked me an eyebrow and I sputtered a laugh.  
'Yeah, she's well under lock and key, or collar and leash, or whatever.'  
'Good. It'll be nice to know it's just you I'm kissing.' She smiled at me and it was the smile of complete trust; amused, but trusting.  
I stepped towards her; reaching out I was planning on holding her cheek, simply for something to do with my hand, but suddenly it all went black. It was like someone had pulled a bag over my head but I knew no one here would have done that, and no one shouldn't have been able to have got close enough to do so...without magic that is. I reached out, hoping to find something or someone as all chaos broke loose in my hearing; yelling, screams and someone calling Merry's name. I heard a voice close by me say; 'Yes, the ones with the power!' but before I could lash out it was like the blackness filled me, and I felt and heard nothing at all for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry, I am prolonging the inevitable, which is the end because I still haven't written the final scenes for story 7 because I am writing the finale of my sixth standalone novel. And I left you on a cliffhanger. Yep. I'm evil. I know. But after this there are only three chapters so we will finish off tomorrow barring any emergencies! Promise!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is not happy about where she regains consciousness, nor by the plan for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The last few chapters!

I felt...heavy. My head felt like it weighed a tonne and my limbs like weights held them in place. I blinked my eyes open and wished I hadn't. I had the strongest desire to close them again and sleep but the last thing I remembered; screaming, panic; kept them open. I could hear nothing but the sound of my own blood rushing through my ears so loud it was almost deafening. I could also see fur, close up. Not living fur, I was used to that from the Lukoi and especially the Pard, whatever this was had been skinned. I glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings and my hearing started working again. I could hear someone yelling angrily, something hadn't gone their way and someone was going to suffer for it. I hoped it wasn't me.  
'...is not Princess Meredith!' I caught a deep male voice all but scream and a pitiful voice replied; 'But she holds the power within her! She is still a viable target, your majesty!'  
Your majesty? I knew from hanging out with Merry you only called a ruler that. Either Cel had started calling himself it early or...who was the King of the Seelie again? Merry's uncle, I knew that, and I knew relations with him weren't great, but why would he want to abduct Merry, as that was obviously who I'd been mistaken for? And I was still a viable target? Oh fuck.  
I took a moment to take stock. I felt okay, other than leaden, and I was still wearing the new lingerie and my robe, thank goodness. The furs covered me entirely, almost to my nose, and it was nice to know I had kept some sensibilities in place. I could also still feel the warm nature magic we had called nestled inside me. My eyes went wide as I realised what I was a viable target for. Merry had told me of her uncle's fear he was infertile, it was a rumour spread across all courts but whispered carefully at the Seelie, as to be caught saying such a thing would find you tortured and killed, eventually. How he had got word of what we were trying to do I didn't know but I knew he was in for a nasty shock if he thought he was going to knock me up willingly.  
I heard someone be struck and groan. I think I'd missed part of the conversation.  
'We will work with what we have. If you had been quicker we could have had the correct powers in the correct vessels, but instead of the White Knight you brought me the Killing Frost! Go! Before I kill you where you stand for your stupidity!'  
I heard scurrying and now seemed a good opportunity to get up, before this guy decided to try out this nature power. A door shut and I sat up carefully, trying my hardest to recall this guy's name.  
A glance around showed I was on a circular bed on a raised dais in the centre of an opulent chamber. Old ornate furniture scattered the room, making small seating areas that were almost set out as an audience for the bed, around the outer edges and finally my eyes fell on the man himself and his name fell into place as though seeing him had been the final piece in the puzzle.   
'King Taranis, I presume?' I asked as the name clicked and I pushed myself out of the fur blankets.  
'And your name is of no consequence.' He approached me and I took him in. He was tall and well built, he had to outweigh me by over a hundred pounds. Handsome, certainly, but I had my share of hotties after me and maniacal rulers just weren't my thing. Cel could have told him that. 'However it will no doubt be needed if you are to bear me a child.'  
'The hell I am.' I dropped off the back of the bed as he approached the front.  
'You are. In time you will come to appreciate the benefits of being tied to me.' He smiled and I felt glamour wash over me but it didn't affect me, instead I was like a stone in a stream and let it flow around me.  
'And I say again; the hell I will.'  
He paused, realising his power hadn't worked on me. He tried again and I still stood there, defiant with the bed between us. Eventually he frowned at me and quirked his head to one side. 'Why are you not be-spelled?'  
I shrugged. 'Fey powers don't work on me, go figure. You have Frost, I want to see him.' I decided to try bargain with him, if he wanted me he'd have to fight me and I really didn't fancy my chances of winning if it came to a physical fight. But I was used to being the smallest kid on the playground and I'd approach this no different to anything else, even if I wasn't armed.  
'You are in no position to bargain.' He laughed. 'You will bear my heir, willingly or not, there is no other option.'  
'How about the option I kick your ass?' I suggested, moving around the bed in the same direction as him, keeping him in front of me as he tried to close the gap between us.  
'Oh how tempted I am by that offer.' He smiled nastily. 'And I think you would try.'  
'You know this time last year? When all the dead of the unseelie raised from the ground?' I tried, hoping he knew about it.  
'The great mysterious raising Andais tried to cover up?' He paused in his progress.  
I nodded. 'I did that and if you don't let me and Frost and any one else go I'll raise all your dead and I'll walk out of here with an army.'  
'You are the animator the White Knight has tied himself to.' Realisation dawned on his face. 'You will find we are not easy to raise. I understand there was a sacrifice the last time otherwise you would have raised nothing.' He jumped onto the bed and was across it in seconds but despite how heavy I felt I was still faster, thank God for my lycanthropic tendencies. I moved backwards before he could touch me and put a table and chairs between us. He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Perhaps you are more than you seem.'  
'Perhaps I'll kick your ass and prove that.'  
He marched to the table and threw it across the room but I moved again, as fast as I was able to the next obstacle. This wasn't getting me anywhere; I either had to make a break for the door or stop him pursuing me. Maybe even both. I slowed my speed as I moved to another chair, allowing him a chance to almost catch me, but then lycanthropically fast I picked up the chair and swung it, smashing it into him and into hundreds of pieces with all the strength I could muster. The force of it slammed him into the wall and I rushed past him to the door. I thought I was going to make it but he grabbed my robe and pulled me back. I wrenched away from him and felt the seam pop on my sleeve but I was free again and in seconds by the door. I turned the ornate handle and nothing, no give, in or outwards. Of course he'd locked it, he thought he was going to have fun making babies. Even I'd have locked it.  
He made an angry noise in his throat and it made me turn around. He was bearing down on me and avoiding him wasn't working, neither was hitting him with a chair. I had to go more drastic. I shot sideways as fast as I could, relieved to finally feel the heaviness lifting from my limbs. I pushed a cabinet over behind me, hoping to give him an obstacle and I found myself on the other side of the bed again. I looked around, hoping to see anything I could use.  
'You cannot run forever, woman.' He growled. He'd avoided the overturned cabinet all together and was heading the other way around the bed. 'Enough cat and mouse!'  
A glance at the cabinet on the floor and I hatched my idea. I'd unearthed a small armoury of knives, all ornate and steel I was sure, at least it would hurt him if he got too close. I threw myself at the knives, grabbing one and rolling as I hit the floor. I came up and knew he had moved as I did, closer and close enough. The rest of my plan came to mind and as he reached down for me I swiped upwards, catching him across the chest, making him fall back with a yelp as I rolled to my feet and scrambled onto the bed.  
'The knife will not save you.' He spat angrily and I could feel power leaking from him. Just because it didn't affect me didn't mean I couldn't feel it and he wasn't totally in control.  
'It's not the knife that's going to.' I pointed out and I turned a circle on the bed, flicking his blood to the floor beyond it, calling a magic circle as I went, just as I would if I were working, raising the dead.  
The circle shot to life as he reached the bed and he was trapped outside it, his face contorted in anger. 'What are you doing?' His power beat against my circle and I knew I couldn't hold it forever. I needed back up.  
'Last chance, sparky; Frost and I safe passage or I'm raising the dead.' I pointed the knife at him.  
'I will kill you!' He screamed.  
'Not if I beat you to it.' I shrugged and I pulled forth my power. I could feel it was dark out which would make this easier and also may give Rhys something to latch onto. Before I called the dead though I tried to contact him.  
**’Rhys? Jean Claude?’** I tried, hoping wherever I was wasn't too far for this to work. We hadn't had to use it over a distance for a long time and we really should have tested it.  
**’Anita? What happened? Where are you?’** Rhys' urgent reply made me sigh with relief. Not too far which meant a rescue may be possible.  
**’I’m at the Seelie court about to do something really necromantic. Frost is here somewhere too. Can we get a rescue?’**  
** 'The Seelie?’** His disbelief was evident even mind to mind. **’We’re coming. You can tell all once we get you out.’**  
**’Okay, just watch out for the hoard of undead, they're going to be rescuing too.’**  
**’Oh boy. We're coming. Stay out of trouble.’**  
'Too late.' I murmured as he cut our contact. Out loud I called, using the power I had summoned, so Taranis would have no doubt as to my intentions. 'I summon all dead within range of my power, I summon you with blood and steel.' I shook more of Taranis' blood over the edge of the bed onto the rock floor. It would have to do. 'I summon you, come to my aid!' I repeated it over and over until some distance away I felt earth moving and bodies reknitting, crawling from the ground to help me.  
'What are you doing? Stop it!' Taranis yelled, hoping to distract me and after the third repetition I looked at him and smiled a nasty smile.  
'What I told you I'd do. I'm calling an army of the dead to get me out of here. Bring Frost here now and allow us safe passage and I'll just have them escort us. If not, they'll tear a path to me, through whoever gets in their way.' I shrugged nonchalantly as I said the last. 'Your choice, your maj.'  
He glared at me, his breathing coming heavier and his face mottled with anger. Eventually he cried out, a primal yell of frustration, then he spoke to me, his voice strained but firm. 'Fine. You may leave here with your Killing Frost.'  
'Good.' I nodded. 'And a word of advice, don't come after me or Merry or any of our people again because if I even get an inkling it was you I'll send my army and there won't be enough of you left to fill a taco shell.'  
He looked confused for a moment and I realised maybe he didn't know what a taco was but too late now and explaining would only ruin the effect. He stormed to the door and flung it open, ripping the handle out rather than unlocking it. Guess I'd really pissed him off.  
'Bring the Killing Frost.' He snarled at someone then returned to the side of the bed without shutting the door. 'He will be brought, now drop your circle and begone!'  
'I'm not dropping this until Frost gets here.' I shook my head.  
'Fine.' He pulled up a chair and sat in it, staring at me. I pulled my robe tighter around me, the belt was still in place and despite the split seam I was still covered head to toe...but his scrutiny was unnerving. 'You are more than human.'  
'I told you.' I said, glancing between him and the door.  
'But more than just an animator, a slightly talented human.'  
I shrugged. I knew what I was and something I most certainly might have been but couldn't confirm, as well as some powers I couldn't explain. I wasn't discussing it with him.  
'Perhaps I have gone about this wrong. I offer you a place in my court. Do you know how rare a thing that is?'  
'Yeah, I do. And no thanks.' I said, lowering myself to my knees on the bed, standing on a soft surface just isn't easy and it gave me the opportunity to move towards the door without getting off the bed.  
'All I want is for you to allow me to use the power you have called. Allow me to sire a child with you and you can live here, in luxury, for the rest of your natural life.' He was trying to sound reasonable seeing as how force hadn't worked.  
'Again, thanks but no thanks. Don't even bother trying to convince me, it's not going to happen.' I put my legs over the side of the bed but kept him in my line of sight. I didn't trust him, not by a long shot.  
'Do you realise the opportunity you are giving up?' He asked in disbelief.  
'Strangely enough you're not the first being to offer me some awesome life with them, live forever, never worrying, just do this one thing for me...' I shook my head. 'No.'  
'Why are you so unreasonable?' He asked angrily but didn't move.  
'Hey, that's one of my best qualities.' I smiled slightly at him as movement from the door drew our attention.  
Frost came into the room flanked by two equally tall burly guards.  
'Release him.' Taranis said and after a pause they did so, taking a step back to either side of the door.  
'Anita, are you all right?' Frost walked towards me carefully as though he expected to be stopped at any moment.  
'I'm fine. You?'  
He nodded and glanced around the room then fixed his eyes on Taranis who was glaring at us. 'What is going on?' Frost reached the edge of the circle and I stood just inside it, looking at Taranis as my other senses told me our first line back up was here.  
'We're leaving. Our escort just arrived.' I dropped the circle and to my surprise Taranis didn't move.  
'Escort? I don't understand.' Frost frowned at me. He obviously hadn't thought he had been dragged to Taranis' chambers to be released.  
'Your human friend makes a convincing argument, Killing Frost.' Taranis said bitterly. 'Now begone from my sight before I change my mind.'  
'Like you had a choice.' I pointed his blade at him again. I wasn't going to give it back, I wanted some sort of armament and maybe arming Frost wasn't a bad idea either. 'Grab a couple of knives, Frost.' I pointed towards the upturned cabinet and its contents. Frost looked at me in surprise then crouched and took two of the largest daggers. 'And now let's go.' I put my hand behind me and pushed him at the hip until he started moving towards the door. 'Remember what I said.' I warned Taranis again as we walked towards the door. The guards tensed as we reached them but Taranis waved his hand.   
'They are to leave unbidden.'  
At that moment the first of my shambling dead stumbled into the doorway and the smell of rotted flesh assailed me. One of the guards gagged and Frost stopped, unsure whether to proceed.  
'They're mine.' I looked up at him then to the first of the corpses in the doorway. 'You are to flank us, find us a way out, protect us.'  
They moved back and made us a moving corridor of rotted bodies leading I hoped to the exit. We didn't meet with any resistance and once we got outside they formed a circle around us at my command, protecting us.  
'I already contacted Rhys.' I told Frost as I rolled up my left sleeve enough to give me easy access to the forearm.  
'How did we just walk out of there alive?' He asked what had obviously been on his mind since he saw we had the upper hand.  
'Taranis underestimated me...it is Taranis, isn't it?' I frowned at him, wondering if I'd got it wrong after all.  
'Yes, that was him. What did he want with us?'  
'Actually he wanted Rhys and Merry. Just a second.' I concentrated. **’Rhys, we're outside, wherever that is, I'm going to start putting the dead back to bed, try zone in on that.’**  
**’Great, we're only minutes from you.’**  
I cut our contact again to concentrate on what I was about to do. 'Taranis wanted Rhys' power and Merry with the power. I can only guess he wanted to take the power out of Rhys and use it on himself and get Merry pregnant.'  
'That sounds like something Taranis would do.' Frost stepped in closer to me and spoke quietly. 'There are those who question his ability to father a child. It is enough to lose him the throne, if he cannot prove he is still fertile. But instead he ended up with me, who he could not transfer the power out of, and you. Were you to bear his heir by any chance?'   
I looked up to find an amused expression on his face. 'Yeah. But you know me, psycho fey rulers aren't my type.' I took the knife I still held and slid it slowly across my forearm, creating a cut that ran freely. 'I return you to your graves with blood and steel, return to your eternal slumber, return to the earth and be at peace.'   
The dead started moving away from us, each finding a piece of ground to lay down on. The earth flowed over them, covering them and it was then I noticed how close to dawn it was.  
'How long does this power hang around for?' I asked, still staring at the small light taint beginning at the edge of the horizon.  
'We have until a little after dawn. Perhaps a little longer.'  
I turned at looked at him. 'That doesn't give us long.' My head spun around as I sensed movement in the air but I didn't tense, instead I put a hand on Frost's arm. 'It's Jean Claude.'  
A moment later the man, or vampire, himself stood in front of us, along with Rhys who he had carried, Asher and Damien. This was our ride out of here.  
'What are you guys doing? Dawn is almost here?' I berated them as first Rhys, then Jean Claude hugged me.  
'I am aware of that, ma petite. Shall we?' Jean Claude smiled at me.  
'You're all right, both of you? Really?' Rhys asked looking between us.  
'I do not know what Anita did but we walked out unharmed.' Frost confirmed.  
'Time.' I pointed to my wrist, even though I wasn't wearing a watch.  
'So impatient, ma petite.' Jean Claude shook his head. 'Rhys, if you would travel back with Damien; Frost, Asher will aid you.'  
Frost nodded to Jean Claude, I knew he had no great love of vampires but he had learned to trust those I considered mine and Asher blew me a kiss before taking Frost by the arms and launching them into the sky. Rhys smiled at me and whispered something through my mind that made me blush slightly then he and Damien were gone too.  
'You are bleeding, ma petite.' Jean Claude pointed out.  
'We have to go. It's not serious.' I reminded him.  
'Then let us be gone.' To my surprise he swept me up into his arms.  
'I'm okay, really.' I argued.  
'Perhaps I just want to feel you are here and in my arms to reassure myself.' He smiled at me.  
It made me smile back and I leant up and kissed him softly.  
'All right. Let's go home.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home and safe, but suspicion runs high.

To my surprise we landed at the Circus of the Damned. I guess it made sense, Rhys would have taken Merry somewhere safe as our house was possibly compromised. Instead of putting me down to head underground Jean Claude continued down the awkward stairs with me in his arms at a speed I would have broken my neck at, were I stupid enough to attempt it. The others were already downstairs and as soon as we got in the door Jean Claude began barking orders.  
'Damien, Asher, to your coffins, mon ami,' before he could get another word out Merry cried out my name and came running from where she had stood in Frost's arms  
'I'm all right, Jean Claude, please, put me down and get yourself to your coffin.' I looked up at him. He seemed reluctant but I could feel dawn creeping into the sky, I'd never known him leave it this late before.  
'I will speak to you later today.' He kissed me softly and having seen Asher and Damien had already left he started towards the curtained area himself.  
Merry threw her arms around me as I dropped the knife I was still holding and I took in the scene over her shoulder. Rhys had done the right thing and called Doyle, and there he stood at the back of the room like a sentry with the other guards standing and sitting around the room in extra chairs but none looked at ease.  
'We don't have the time for niceties.' I leant back from Merry and taking her face in my hands I kissed her, digging inside me for the power that remained like a small, warm reminder of where our night had started. I felt it move through me, it was like drinking a drink that was slightly too hot, and it flowed from me into her and we came apart with a gasp.  
'I really thought we'd lost you both.' She said, her eyes welling up.  
'I made a promise, remember? Go make that baby.' I told her firmly.   
She nodded and I looked over at Jason who looked as relieved as everyone else in the room. 'Can you find them a room? Sound proofed maybe?' I asked him and he was by my side lycanthropically fast.   
'Sure. I'm glad you're all right.' He grinned at me and kissed my cheek before heading off towards the corridor. 'Come on, love birds, you've got spoinking to do.'  
I chuckled then felt dawn fall over the sky like a wave on a beach and I realised it was sooner than I'd thought, even as I realised what that meant I heard Jason say; 'Oh crap.' And I turned to the corridor, aware Rhys was reaching for me but I had to check.  
'He didn't make it.' Jason smiled up at me from where he crouched by Jean Claude's still figure. Dead to the world, literally.  
'Silly old fool.' I murmured affectionately as I crouched the other side of him to Jason. Jean Claude looked perfect, like some ridiculously hot mannequin posed here by a store in some weird window display. No life was inside him, I knew that. 'Jason, take Merry and Frost to their room, I'll take care of this.'  
Jason caressed my cheek softly before getting up off the floor and leading Merry and Frost away.  
'I'll take care of it.' Rhys' voice came from behind me. 'I want that arm looked at and when I get back the full story along with a kiss and a hug.'  
'You can have a kiss and a hug now.' I stood again and pulled him towards me by his shirt. 'He's not going anywhere.'  
'And another when I get back.' He smiled down at me and kissed me softly at first, a gentle brushing of our lips that soon deepened as he pulled me close, his tongue invading me fiercely. Never underestimate what a turn on the one you love surviving something can be.  
We parted breathlessly and he pushed hair from my face. 'You weren't hurt, really?'  
'Really.' I nodded against the hand he was now caressing my cheek with. 'I cut myself to put the dead back and I tore my robe but that's all.'  
'I can't wait to hear what happened.' He rubbed our noses together.  
'I'll wait to tell until you get back.' I promised him. 'But sleeping beauty here needs his coffin.'  
'I'm on it.' He released me reluctantly and effortlessly lifted Jean Claude into his arms. 'I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll tuck him in, read him a story.'  
I laughed out loud, glad of some lightheartedness after the night we'd had. I watched him go then headed back into the main room...where I was accosted by a very relieved wereleopard.  
Nathaniel nearly knocked me off my feet as soon as I got through the curtains and he wrapped his arms around me tightly as though if he let me go I'd disappear.  
'Thank God you're all right.' He murmured into my hair and I held him equally as tightly. I'd never once doubted I'd get away, that I'd find a way out without dying. Taranis hadn't wanted me dead, although now he'd probably added me to a special list somewhere of people he wanted to hurt, but Nathaniel hadn't known that. None of them had.  
'They didn't want to hurt me, not really.' I spoke softly to him as I stroked his long hair, inhaling his scent from the crook of his neck. 'But I'm glad to be here, not there.' I leant back from him and he moved, reluctantly at first, until I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him fully and thoroughly. He whimpered against my lips and kissed me back, still holding me as close to him as was humanly possible. I felt and tasted his tears as they reached our lips and I leant back from him, wiping my thumb across his cheek and the tears that flowed freely. 'Oh Nathaniel, I'm sorry.' I apologised even though I wasn't sure what I was apologising for.  
'It doesn't matter, it doesn't.' He shook his head and closed his eyes before breathing in deeply, I hoped bringing himself under control. He blinked open his beautiful long lashed lavender eyes and smiled at me. 'You're here and I worry too much.'  
I smiled at him and stepped back but not completely out of his arms. 'We all worry about each other, it goes with the territory, but you know I always try and come back.'  
'You always have.'  
'Damnit, I missed out again!' Jason's voice made us turn around and he had his arms crossed with an exaggerated pout. I shook my head but held my arm out, bringing him into a three way hug.  
'As pleased as we all are that you are well,' Doyle's deep baritone made me step away from the boys, 'we would love to know what happened before we all retire for the day.'  
'Coffee, Jason, please?' I asked and he nodded.  
'Come on, Nathaniel, you wanna help?'  
'No, I want to hear what happened.' Nathaniel insisted.  
'Gawd, Anita you made him assertive and everything!' Jason groaned dramatically as he moved towards the corridor again.  
I smiled, I was doing that a lot, maybe I was just glad to be here. 'I'm not apologising for that.'   
Rhys came through the corridor before Jason got to it and they had a brief exchange before Jason came back and sat on the floor.  
'I cancelled the coffee.' Rhys said, pulling me to him. 'You need to sleep soon.'  
'And when has a coffee ever stopped me sleeping?' I argued.  
'Sleeping, no coffee.' He argued and moved me towards all the seats. People shuffled, doubled up and Galen even took the floor with Jason and Nathaniel to make room. Once Rhys and I were seated on the couch I told them what I knew and how we had got away.  
'In fact can I talk to you, Doyle, alone for a moment?' I asked when I was done before anyone could ask any questions.  
'Of course.' He stood from where he had sat opposite us, watching me intently as I spoke.   
'Rhys, you too.' I pulled on his hand and led them to Jean Claude's room and closed the door. 'What worries me is that Taranis knew what the power was, which meant he either knew what we were doing in advance or his timing is incredible.'  
'You think someone betrayed us?' Doyle folded his arms across his chest and looked down at me.  
'Don't you?'  
'I do not know what to think.' He sighed. 'We trust the new guards, they are sworn to Merry and they did not know about the ritual regardless of that. Which leaves us with myself, Frost, Galen and Kitto.'  
'They wouldn't betray Merry.' Rhys shook his head.  
I agreed with him. 'I trust all of you, that you mentioned at least. What about Nicca? Did he know? Before he left Merry's service?'  
'He knew but again he is sworn to Merry, he would not betray her.' Doyle told me what I really already knew.  
'Then what else is there? We're talking ourselves out of options. No one I know that knew about this would tattle on us, let alone be in contact with Taranis.'  
Rhys spoke and when he did it was quiet, low and serious. 'Unless magic was involved. Some sort of coercion, or we are being spied on.'   
I looked at him as I realised either one of our own had been compromised somehow or we were being watched, at least eavesdropped on, on a regular basis. 'I hate to say it but Taranis didn't even know who the hell I was until he took me. Well, no, he figured out I was the animator the white knight shacked up with,' I held my hand out to Rhys, 'but didn't know me on sight. If I were Taranis and I wanted to impregnate my niece, and don't get me started on how Freudian that is on its own, I'd be watching her or her people, not her ex guard and some human.'  
Doyle, who had been silent for a few minutes rubbed his hand over his jaw as he spoke. 'As always you make good sense, Anita. When Merry awakes we will do all we can to see if any of us have some sort of magical taint we had not noticed.'  
'But who would Taranis have invaded like that?' Rhys puzzled. 'He thinks all of us from the Unseelie are tainted, he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty like that. We're unpure.' He said it with no malice although I knew deep down he felt some animosity to the shining court.   
I took his hand and squeezed it. 'He won't have done it himself, plus he's fucked up in the head, right? He'd have some dispensable lackey do the job so if he's found out, plausible deniability.'  
Doyle snorted a laugh. 'Anita, I do forget your way with words, but again you make sense. We will do what we can but remember he now knows where you live, you may need to step up some sort of magical security to prevent his people from spying on you and yours.'  
'Fuck.' I realised he had a point.  
'I can make the arrangements. Don't worry.' It was Rhys' turn to squeeze my hand. 'But right now we all need to get some sleep. We can worry about this in the morning.'  
'As much as I hate to admit it, Rhys is right.' Doyle agreed. 'There is nothing we can do until we are all up to strength and Frost and Meredith are up to speed. If I may I will use your mirror to contact Barinthus while you arrange beds for the night.' He suggested.  
'Knock yourself out.' I waved towards the mirror and Rhys tugged my hand towards the door. 'Did he know about the ritual?'  
'No.' Doyle shook his head. 'We really kept the body count low for this information.'  
'Us too.' I nodded and let Rhys take me out of the room.  
'Maybe we should move.' Rhys said as soon as we closed the door.  
'Move?' I frowned at him. 'Like as in house?'  
'Sure; we only rent the place, we could find somewhere with better security, either to rent or buy, we could afford our own place outright with what we earn.' I kept frowning at him. I wasn't sure what to say. It made sense but despite us needing more room at the house more often than not I actually liked it there. 'What?' He looked at the expression on my face and stopped us.  
'I have no idea what to say to that.'  
He laughed, short and sharp. 'Speechless again.' He leant down and kissed me. 'But why not? Our circumstances have changed and a bigger place wouldn't only help us out but Nathaniel could have his own space if he wanted it, spare rooms for when Merry comes to stay and how many times have we been attacked at home? It might be nice to be anonymous for a while.'  
'How anonymous?'  
'Just a change of address, I'm not talking about moving out of state.' He laughed. 'Too many bad guys know your address, let them work to find you instead of just checking badguysrus.com online for your location.'  
It was my turn to laugh. 'You make too much sense.' I shook my head. 'All right, we'll start thinking about a bigger place, with more security. Maybe Jean Claude will have some suggestions but Nathaniel gets a say too.'  
'He'll just agree with what you want, but all right.' He shrugged with a grin. He started us walking again before he spoke. 'You know what's top of my want list on a new house?'  
'What?' I frowned at him, worried about what he might say.  
'A white picket fence.'  
'Oh fuck you.' I said, punching him in the arm as he laughed at me.


	28. Chapter 28

Sleeping arrangements were made, thank goodness the circus had plenty of spare rooms for unexpected guests, and Rhys, Nathaniel and I took Jean Claude's bed, as we often did. Despite suffering for a good few hours from magical unconsciousness I still didn't feel like I'd actually had any rest, which, Rhys pointed out, I hadn't, as while under the influence my body would have been fighting the affects. I was happy with the explanation and we soon settled down to sleep.   
When we were up, the ardeur fed, showered (again), dressed and armed, we went to find everyone else. Jason had been waiting for us and there was a dining room set up for us all to eat breakfast/dinner, as it was late in the day, and that was where we found everyone, seated and tucking in. The new guard seemed to have relaxed at least which made things a little easier. Merry and Frost were all but glowing and acting like a couple of teenagers in love, which I took to mean they had had a successful evening.   
I hated to burst Merry and Frost's happy bubble but once we were done eating we took them to the conference room with Doyle and we explained our fears. It worried them, of course it did, but they agreed we all needed to be checked for any kind of magical taint, although in all likelihood it was not someone from our side, also living areas, workspaces, vehicles; all would need to be checked. Doyle agreed to take on the task with Frost's help and their first job would be to test one another. I wanted us all checked too, just in case, I didn't want any chances taken that we were being spied on.  
Speaking of spies, I saw Kendrick as soon as he woke. I wanted to know why he thought the workings of my love life was so important that it had to be reported to the Queen of Air and Darkness. He shrugged and told me it was one of the things he had been asked to report on. I didn't know or understand what was so fascinating about my love life to someone as old and experienced as Andais but I threatened Kendrick, in front of Jean Claude, that if any more word of the personal workings of my little love nest got back to the Unseelie then the least he had to worry about was a cross bound coffin. I would kill him, plain and simple. Jean Claude even backed me up, stating as his human servant and equal my word was his and to tattle on either of us was treason, and if I didn't carry out the sentence, he would. It was all well and good having an envoy from the Unseelie among our kiss of vampires but it was only working one way and while he resided at the circus, Kendrick's loyalty was obviously still to Andais. That didn't work for me one bit. He promised he would not pass on extraneous information, only what he was asked for directly. I didn't feel much better about it but at least it meant he wouldn't be gossiping.  
There was no taint on any of us, or the vehicles here. Doyle would check everything when they got home but it was a relief to know we weren't personally compromised. The new guards now knew about the ritual and while they were a little disappointed that Frost had been given an unfair advantage but they understood why it was necessary, they all wanted Merry safe and even agreed Frost was a good choice to rule beside her.  
We had one more day before Merry and everyone had to leave and we all chilled out at the house, watched some movies, although admittedly the lounge was more cramped than ever, but curled up on the couch between Rhys and Nathaniel had never felt so right. A kind of peace had fallen over us, as though some tension I hadn't realised was there had been released. I guess in a way it had.  
Merry promised we would be first on her list once she had confirmation from a positive pregnancy test but everyone who was in on it was sure it had worked, that I had managed to channel some ancient fey magick with a little help from a death god and a vampire. I should have been surprised by what we had accomplished, but I wasn't. Frost had said it didn't matter what we were, just that there was a lot of love between us, and what better to make a baby? If I'd thought about it maybe we should have included Nathaniel but if it had worked, I didn't care. One thing was for sure, I considered myself lucky. Some people never experienced the love I had in my life, and I had at least three times the amount. Things were good and I made a promise to myself. This time, while it was working, I wasn't going to pick it apart. It worked. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of Elementary, My Dear Sidhe! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave comments, positive feedback is always welcome, and awesome for my ego, and watch out for the next story, I guess that leaves me twenty-four hours to come up with a title! Crap! And I'd better finish it! Double Crap! Well, wish me luck!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my stories, it means more to me than perhaps you realise and I promise I will try and get this damn picture of me in full Anita regalia up, even if it's as my profile pic, later today!


End file.
